


The Burden of Purple

by baekingyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingyeolk/pseuds/baekingyeolk
Summary: For the past year, Baekhyun has been attending university alongside another foreign prince. He’s reserved and gorgeous and apparently, it is not only their classmates who have been ‘shipping’ them together. Their parents have been too.





	The Burden of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank the loveliest mods for being patient with me. I love you guys a lot <3 Unfortunately, due to a mishap, the original plan for this fic couldn’t be written the way I had wanted it to be done. Hence, I have planned to release a bigger, chaptered version of this story in the future. I also hope I did justice to the prompt (i wanted to surprise you R<3, I hope you like it). Last but not least, I would like to thank the sweetest Betas in the world, A<3 and M<3, without them I wouldn't have been able to submit this fic at all :P

Prince Byun Baekhyun gracefully stepped out of the slim black car as soon as it rolled to a stop at the entrance of the university campus. 

The young Prince made his way towards the hall where the day’s first lecture would be held. Whispers filtered into the brunet’s ears, words like “Royalty” and “Prince” were uttered most. 

It was, after all, a regular sight for the young Prince of Coudor; a small but prosperous country that flourished on a small island off the northeastern tip of Newfoundland next to Canada.

Contradictory to the cold harsh weather, the people of Coudor were admired for their warm and humble attitudes, from their day-to-day behavior to their politics, everything done with the kindest and purest of intentions in mind. It wasn’t a surprise that the Crown Prince of this kingdom himself shared the same attributes. The young green-eyed boy had been spoiled endlessly, yet never forgot to give back to his people in every way that he could.

When Prince Byun Baekhyun had reached the prime age of eighteen, he was enrolled in a prestigious university in England, hoping to gain a respectable degree before he thought about running the kingdom. 

The experience in itself was out of the world for the young Prince. Having lived majority of his life on the small island, with occasional visits to Canada whenever he could, he had yet to see the rest of the world. 

What was better than to study in the most diverse cultural hub in the world?

London -- a beautiful city, with history stamped on nearly every street and corner, despite the dullness from the continuous bad weather, Baekhyun had grown to love the ever-bustling city in the past few months. 

After the lecture on international politics was done, the professor, who seemed to spend more time boasting about his contacts than the actual syllabus at hand, exited the hall with his students following behind him. 

Baekhyun moved along with the hustling crowd towards the cafeteria, smiling at whomever he caught staring -- or worse, pointing at him. It was hilarious for the university student to see his classmates fumble from embarrassment after they caught his gaze. 

The Coudorian teenager’s friendly demeanor had afforded him many good friends despite being only in his first semester. He knew that not all were honest and were probably only on talking terms with him because of his celebrity-like status. However, he did have a few close friends who were also international students like him, and didn’t really care that he was the Crown Prince of some small country. 

One of them being the bright-eyed Chinese student, Zhang Yixing. 

“Hey Baekhyun! Over here!” Yixing hollered loudly, gesturing to the young Crown Prince from the table he had reserved for them.

Baekhyun hoped his cheeks weren’t giving away the embarrassed flush that seemed to suddenly rush to his head, knowing fully well that a certain male was present in the canteen to see this exchange. He felt mortified as he walked towards his best friend feeling everyone’s gaze on his figure.

The brunet still looked above average in his casual ‘Supreme’ hoodie and tight blue skinny jeans with some moderate rips. So it wasn’t a shock to see students turn their heads in the cafeteria, courtesy of his loud friend. 

Baekhyun had come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t a common sight to see a good looking, royal and not entitled in the least student. So, such stares didn’t bother him, except for one. 

The one gaze which caused his face to burn like a heated stove. 

Just before Baekhyun sat down in his seat, his eyes locked with that pair of hazel brown eyes.

They belonged to the Crown Prince of Antillia, a small country just like Coudor, but located in the middle of the vast Atlantic Ocean. Antillia was known for its enormous oil resources, and the economy was booming compared to Coudor’s. 

Knowing that the brief eye contact was of no importance, as usual, Baekhyun instead turned to glare at his friend. 

“Couldn’t you have tried to be a bit _less_ boisterous?” Coudor’s Prince hissed out at the Chinese male who seemed unperturbed by his mortified friend. 

“Stop acting so dramatic. Eat quickly if you want to go to that extracurricular club in a few minutes,” Yixing managed to say between his big bites, as he munched on his sandwich with his mouth wide open. 

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose at the disgusting sight. He had still not gotten used to the bad table manners that the majority of people his age possessed. 

“Park Chanyeol is looking at you~” Yixing sang as he shoved his shoulder against Baekhyun’s in a teasing manner.

It was certainly very rare to have two royalties in the same university, let alone in the same year batch; therefore, it came as no surprise that the young and hormonal students ‘shipped’ them together.

Baekhyun sent a glare to his friend that looked anything _but_ menacing, thanks to his soft hooded eyes. 

Yixing decided to indulge him and snickered, “Sorry, Your Highness.”

This time, Yixing was shoved off his seat and tumbled into the floor with a loud crash. 

***

Several weeks later, Baekhyun was on the six hour flight back home to enjoy his summer holidays after completing his first year at university. 

The intricately cobblestone driveway to his home was something Baekhyun had always found breathtakingly beautiful. With tall trees planted at equal distances on the either side of the path, the palace’s grand infrastructure loomed ahead. 

The car stopped right in front of the foyer, but before he could open the door, it had been swung open by the Head Butler, dressed in a pristine dark grey suit and his beady eyes framed by the slim gold spectacles. 

“Mr Henry!” Baekhyun greeted with a wide smile that caused his eyes to crinkle as he pulled the old man into a warm hug. 

“This isn’t how a Prince should be behaving with their butler, Prince Baekhyun,” The Butler scolded with no harshness, as he pulled out of the hug making sure his gelled slicked back grey hair were in place. 

Baekhyun merely giggled in response and stuck out his tongue before he spoke, “You know very well how I am and there is nothing that can be done about it, Mr Henry. Anyways, I had missed you when I was away.”

The butler couldn’t help but smile back and ruffle the shorter boy’s ash brown locks before guiding him towards the large ebony doors.

“Your parents have been waiting for you, they have some very important news to tell,”

Eager to know what the news entailed, Baekhyun quickened his steps knowing the way very well to their family living room. 

He could probably walk with his eyes closed to any room despite the palace having at least sixty chambers. 

“Honey!” His mother stood up to greet him, her brown curls bounced as she came towards him to pull him into a loving embrace. “You have gotten so thin!”

“Mother, I have been eating everything that your assigned Cook made for me.” Baekhyun soothed his mother’s worried gaze. 

“Leave our son alone. It is because he’s studying hard, as he should be,” His father, the King of Coudor, spoke up. 

Baekhyun bowed his head slightly before he was also pulled into his father’s arms for a hug.

“Congratulations on finishing your first year, Son,” the King praised. 

“Thank you, Father.” 

“Please sit down, honey, we have some exciting news for you,” his mother said excitedly as she patted the space beside her. 

Baekhyun settled himself between his parents, and tried to read their faces for what the news could be. 

Instead, all he saw were the radiant smiles directed at him. Of course, what else was there to expect from the Royal family of Coudor? A bright positive, image was everything for the Coudorians.

“You have heard about the Kingdom of Antillia, I suppose?” The King asked.

Baekhyun nodded slowly, “Well, they have invited us all next week for a meeting to discuss a possible alliance between the two countries.”

The young Crown Prince nodded slowly again as his mind filled with the image of the cold Crown Prince of Antillia. 

He had briefly glanced at the taller Prince during their finals a week ago. Since they were in the same course, they always managed to run into each other. They departed only with a brief glance and no exchange of words or smiles to the disappointment of their ‘fans’.

“I am guessing that I am coming along too?” Baekhyun added. He wasn’t too excited to go, but he had always been curious to see the country with his own eyes. Especially since he had been enrolled in university, Antillia and Coudor had been compared many times, from their economies to the way each country’s royalty handled the population. He wanted to know for himself if Antillia was just as the news channels and the media had boastfully claimed. 

From the few pictures Baekhyun had seen, the country excelled in its stony yet impeccable infrastructure. Due to its earlier founding than Coudor, it had a far longer history. Unlike Coudorians, Antillians did not seem as friendly, which was further proven by their Crown Prince’s behaviour. 

“You won’t just be coming along, son.” Somehow, his mother’s bright smile suddenly started to bother him. “In fact, you will be the sole basis of that alliance.”

Baekhyun merely cocked his head in confusion as he turned to look at his father who wore the serious expression he always wore when conducting his kingly duties.

“It has been arranged that you will marry the Crown Prince of Antillia, Park Chanyeol,” His father dropped the bomb. Baekhyun’s breath was caught in his suddenly dry throat.

Now, Baekhyun had known since he was little that he would have little to no say in who will be his future spouse. As a potential King of Coudor, he had certain responsibilities that he had to take on. Falling in love of his own will, and then spending his life with a lover of his choice, was something he knew that he would never have the liberty of doing. 

Yet, he had never thought that he would be engaged so sudden and out of the blue. 

And it had to be _the_ Park Chanyeol, who nearly the whole world had gossiped about the moment they enrolled together at the same university. 

It wasn’t long before the Prince and his family were flying in the Coudorian Royal Family jet to Antillia. 

Jongdae, his personal secretary and childhood best friend, was set beside him with his tablet in front. He had tried asking the Coudorian Prince about what he would like to have for the engagement party and if there were any requests they should be made now, so that he won’t be stressed in the final days to the big event.

But Baekhyun refused to engage in any conversation and mulled silently in his seat. 

_Maybe the Prince of Antillia had already known of this upcoming arrangement?_ the Prince thought inwardly. 

Baekhyun had caught the taller male staring at him far too many times over the last few weeks for it to be considered coincidental. 

Huffing in his seat, he signaled for the hostess to get him a drink while he ignored the worried glances from his mother. 

***

The moment the Royal Family had landed at the main airport of Antillia, Baekhyun knew that his kingdom didn’t even come close to this one in comparison with size.

Despite Coudor having a small airport too, where occasionally there would be international flights. The Antillia International Airport however was larger in scale and a more overwhelming version. With the expensive materials used to build nearly every structure on this island, it was made obvious that this country had oil as its main export. 

Trying not to show his disbelief as he made his way out, Baekhyun put on a small smile for the news reporters with their flashing cameras as they crowded the extravagantly large arrival hall. All asked for the reason behind visiting Antillia, despite already knowing. 

Baekhyun sighed blissfully and took off his sunglasses the moment he entered the limousine. Finally, he was away from the claustrophobic paparazzi crowd. 

“There will be a party tonight to welcome us, and until then you will be with His Majesty as they negotiate for the alliance,” Jondgae reminded him as he flicked through the agenda on his tablet. 

Baekhyun merely nodded in response, too busy looking outside the tinted windows at the grand buildings. He knew that there wouldn’t be much for him to do in Antillia except smile and respond whenever it was asked of him. After all, he had to please his supposed future in-laws, though that wasn’t a big job for a natural charmer like him. 

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped involuntarily as he stepped out of the limousine. The pictures online or on the TV had done no justice to the enormous size of the Palace. He felt dizzy by just tilting his head upwards to look at one of the tall towers. 

The building looked at _least_ a century older than Baekhyun’s home, which was, in fact, true. Antillia had been founded a few hundred or so years before Coudor. The grey marble stone stood tall with glittering gold lining every pillar and detail.

Before Baekhyun could look even more stunned with his surroundings, Jongdae had whisked him away to his private quarters.

Baekhyun soon found himself sat in front of the large dressing mirror while his makeup artist made his infamous ‘smokey eye’ look. It was a trendy look that he had invented for men and ‘owned’ -- as said by _Vogue_ in one of the issues last year. 

His soft and adorable droopy eyes were lined with winged eyeliner while the subtle coppery-brown eyeshadow helped with the lifting effect. Baekhyun told the makeup artist to blend the defined edges in order to make his eyes look bigger. 

“Put more of the black eyeshadow on the outer corners, it’s not looking the way it should be.” Baekhyun struggled to stop himself from snatching the eye shadow brush from the makeup artist and just start applying it by himself. 

However, it was something that his mother had always frowned upon. He was royalty; he shouldn’t do something as mundane as his own makeup. 

Baekhyun had fought the urge to roll his eyes when he had heard such an absurd statement. 

At least his make-up artist listened to him and didn’t try to force her own ideas in where they weren’t wanted. 

“You look beautiful, Prince Baekhyun. Now could I please suggest you change into your clothes?” Jongdae entered the room with an elegant designer suit wrapped up in its bag. 

Dismissing the artist, Baekhyun stood up from his chair to look at the suit as the bag was zipped opened. 

“How much time do I have left?” Baekhyun asked as he inspected the suit for any errors that may have been overlooked by Jongdae and his stylists. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of his future in-laws. 

“The meeting is starting in forty minutes and you still have your hair to do.” Jongdae was clearly stressed out as he handed him the suit and proceeded to text furiously on his phone. 

“I don’t know where the god damn purple orchids are! I guess I will have to go downstairs myself to collect them. Put your suit on while I’m gone.” And with that, Jongdae exited the room. 

Baekhyun was used to Jongdae ordering him around as they had practically grown up together. They became friends despite Baekhyun being his boss. His personal assistant had been trained from a young age to serve him, so he never let their friendship hinder his job. 

After he changed into his white dress shirt and black pants, he sat himself down on the chair again. His mind still jammed on the thought of his upcoming arranged marriage. He didn’t know what to make of all this. He didn’t know if he should feel lucky or happy or afraid? Will Chanyeol be compatible with him? Would they be able to rule their two kingdoms together without having any clashing thoughts? The hair stylist ignored the perplexed expression of the Prince and continued with straightening his soft, brown, curly hair. His fingers kept fiddling with the white gold diamond cufflinks, as he kept checking the hair stylist’s progress through the mirror with anxiety. 

He was about to reach out for the tiny piece of hair strand that was sticking out when he heard the room’s door bang open.

“Finally! I found them!” Jongdae stumbled into the room holding a bunch of purple orchids, Coudor’s national flower. 

As the stylist pinned the flower onto the breast pocket of his velvet blazer, Jongdae gave him a thumbs up. 

“You look handsome, my Prince,” came the relieved remark as Jongdae finally managed to plop himself into an armchair after he ran around for the past hour.

“When have I not?” Baekhyun gave a cheeky grin back, but he knew that his best friend could tell how nervous he felt. 

“Just be yourself! There is no way that they won’t fall for your natural charms,” Jongdae encouraged as he stood up to soothingly rub his arm. 

“I hope so… It’s just so sudden. I am still having trouble wrapping my head around it.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but let his worries out after being quiet the whole day.

“I can’t believe my little troublemaker will be getting married either…” Jongdae’s teasing smirk caused Baekhyun to smack his arm. 

“Since when have I caused trouble?!” Baekhyun pouted, the expression not matching the alluring makeup that adorned his face. 

“You should be asking, ‘When have I not?’” came the dull reply.

Baekhyun smacked him playfully again. “I am your Prince, respect me!”

“As you say, your Highness,” Jongdae said in a condescending tone that had Baekhyun wrestling him, blissfully unaware of the horrified stylists as they looked at their Prince’s behaviour. 

***

Baekhyun entered the lavish meeting hall just in time before the meeting started. A large long wooden table was placed in the middle, where both the royal families were sat. The ceiling was made of glass from which the chandeliers hung, turned on as there was no sunlight thanks to the gloomy grey clouds outside. As everyone was already seated, Baekhyun bowed in greeting before he quickly walked towards his seat next to his father. 

However, he was abruptly blocked by a tall familiar figure. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, Prince Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said in greeting as he bowed and reached out to take his hand. 

He heard the deep voice directed at him for the first time. Baekhyun bowed with a smile and gave his hand. 

“Likewise, Prince Chanyeol,” he replied smoothly with a small smile.

Baekhyun fought the urge to jolt when he felt a pair of soft lips brushing softly against his knuckles.

It was a common courtesy to kiss the hand of your future spouse or someone that you were courting, but Baekhyun hadn’t thought Park Chanyeol would do it on their very first greeting. 

After gracefully seating himself, Baekhyun refused to glance to the side where his mother most likely sat with a grin. He knew that she was probably celebrating in her head over the moment that had just transpired between him and his future husband. She couldn’t stop talking about how handsome Chanyeol was and of how adorable they would be adorable together. 

“Let’s go over the previously discussed terms, and if there are any changes to be made, we can have our lawyers join in later. Our sons can also give their opinions on this treaty,” the King of Antillia spoke, his voice just as deep as Chanyeol’s, if not deeper. 

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, smiling at King and Queen of Antillia while the latter seemed to survey his hands. 

In order to not look nervous, Baekhyun proudly showed off his slim fingers adorned with gems only found in Coudor. 

The gleaming jeweled crowns didn’t distract Baekhyun from the stunning good looking couple in front of him. The King and Queen of Antillia shared the same golden hazel eyes as their son to no surprise. Chanyeol had seemed to have gotten most of his features from his mother; from the large doe eyes to the plump set of lips. The King didn’t share much resemblance with his son, except for the olive skin tone. Chanyeol’s father didn’t look that much older than his, the only sign of ageing was the thin stripe of grey hair that he was partially hidden by the crown. 

As the meeting progressed, the more Baekhyun felt hopeful about the wedding arrangement. This marriage was purely a marriage of friendship, a union of two kingdoms on good terms. 

“It’s simple politics,” the BBC reporter, Fiona Bruce, said in the latest report on the alliance between Antillia and Coudor and the upcoming marriage. 

Baekhyun’s people would benefit greatly from this treaty in the future. Antillia’s fast growing economy could aid their economy, as well as help Coudor reach the level of development that Antillia itself had. 

Baekhyun felt that it was his duty to perform this role, and he felt blessed that he was chosen. He sat with poise in his chair, meeting the unrelenting strong gaze of the young man sat opposite of him. 

Neither of them had spoken much, only their parents covered the main points briefly. It seemed like this talk had been going on for quite some time between them and it was pure formality to overview everything again in front of their children. 

As the papers were signed for the treaty by both the Kings and Queens, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were told to get ready for the engagement party that was to be held in a few days. 

Chanyeol was escorting Baekhyun to his room when Baekhyun finally gathered up the courage to ask, “Did you know about this for quite some time?”

The taller male stopped. His large eyes penetrating into Baekhyun’s. “It doesn’t matter, but yes, I knew.”

Baekhyun battled the urge to scowl, “Well… it explains the rumours.”

Chanyeol lifted his eyebrows up and queried, “Which rumours exactly?”

“You not being able to take your eyes off of me. Which, by the way, was seriously creepy,” Baekhyun said with a light tone. 

The Prince of Antillia stopped in his tracks to glare at him. “Excuse me? I was doing no such thing.”

“Could have fooled me,” Baekhyun shrugged as he fought the urge to smirk, since he didn’t want to agitate the Prince any further. 

“Well, you would have to be looking at me to see that I had been looking at you. So you couldn’t take your eyes off of me either!” Chanyeol spurted out childishly. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the silly retort. He shook his head in mirth and proceeded to walk down to his assigned bedroom. 

They walked in complete silence; aside from Chanyeol’s huffing once in a while and low mumbling under his breath that Baekhyun’s ear couldn’t catch. 

Baekhyun hoped he hadn’t offended the Prince. His parents wouldn’t be pleased. 

Just as they reached the door to his bedroom, Baekhyun twirled around to call Chanyeol before he scampered off. “Park?”

“Just Chanyeol is fine,” was the grim reply.

Baekhyun sighed before reaching forward to grab his hand. 

“It was nice meeting you today. I look forward to our engagement,” Baekhyun tried to sound as convincing as possible. 

He lifted the taller male’s hand and brought it towards his lips to do the same greeting that Chanyeol had done earlier.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol,” he wished softly before entering the room, but he did not catch the wide-eyed expression of the Prince. 

***

Baekhyun was woken up with a loud start the next day. 

Being in a foreign country and being able to have a good night’s sleep was considered a miracle for the Prince. Maybe studying abroad had made him less cranky when it came to sleeping in different beds. 

He also had to give credit to Antillia for having comfortable mattresses. It had taken him quite a while to find the best mattress when he moved into his new place in London. He had been so close to ordering the mattress he had back at home but he knew that he would have been labeled as the most spoiled royal in history, so instead he had Jongdae contact similar mattress companies. 

“Rise and shine, Prince Baekhyun. Today you have a lot to get done,” Jongdae’s voice drilled into the still sleepy Baekhyun’s ears. 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what urgent work he had in a foreign country. 

The younger yawned and yapped as Jongdae pulled back the large curtains to let the dim sunlight in. This country didn’t have as much sun as Coudor did. 

“Such a gloomy country. No wonder the people are known for their moodiness.” Jongdae observed through the large window. 

Baekhyun glanced at the big grey clouds and moaned into his pillow. He knew that today the courting period between Chanyeol and him would officially start. He wasn’t so sure what exactly he would be doing. All he knew was that he had to get ready, look his best, and be with Chanyeol the whole day. Baekhyun refused to feel anxious when he finally got up to get ready. 

Today, the stylists were giving him a simple ‘no-makeup’ look. He kept his hair in its original waves and lined his eyes with such a soft brown eyeliner pencil that it could barely be seen. 

As he was escorted downstairs for breakfast, he looked at the elaborate designs on the large towering pillars that stood every ten metres or so from each other. There were paintings that showed the past wars and the most famous Generals. Both Spain and England had wanted to invade this resourceful island but the country had fought hard for the independence that they gained in the 1800s. 

Coudor, in that respect, had a peaceful history. Canada was a strong ally and had let the country flourish on its own without any invasions. 

No wonder the Antillia’s Royal family was heavily trained in combat. Each of the Crown Princes at some point had been part of the strict army training. Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol himself had completed the training, or was still in the midst of it. 

He bowed to his future in-laws who were already seated at the large dining table filled with at least a dozen options for breakfast. The Queen was looking just as immaculate as she did in yesterday’s meeting. Her hair was set in a beautiful braided-bun, with some strands cascading to frame her face. Baekhyun bowed to her with a small smile and then to the King who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Good morning, Prince Baekhyun,” the Grand Duke, older half-brother of the King, greeted him with a nod. He hadn’t been present at yesterday’s meeting, and Baekhyun only recognised him from the various royal family pictures he had seen. The Grand Duke was in his mid-forties and bore no resemblance to his future fiancé, but the hard look in those dark eyes was just as unsettling for the young Prince as Chanyeol’s.

The Grand Duke had been born out of wedlock, hence not being in line to the throne; his mother had no position at the Court. Whereas, the King of Antillia was the _official_ first born in the royal marriage of the Late King and Queen of Antillia. 

Baekhyun remembered reading about this intricate Antillian family history during the few days he had between him finding out about the engagement and his flight to Antillia.

He bowed to the Grand Duke and then met the gaze of Princess Yasmin, who responded to his bow with a nod and a small smile just as he sat opposite to her. 

She appeared more flawless and graceful than in the pictures he had seen in the media. She was studying fashion in Paris, and he wasn’t surprised to know the vast amount of boys and girls that she enamoured with her beauty. She looked like a female version of Chanyeol but with lighter brown hair.

Princess Yasmin was Chanyeols’ older sister; she should have been in line to the throne according to Coudor’s rules on inheritance, but Antillia still had the old-fashioned system; only the first born male was eligible for the throne. 

Baekhyun had an older brother that was officially the Crown Prince, but since childhood, he refused to be taught the ways of ruling the kingdom. Instead, he wanted to see the world and be an international football player, make their country’s name proud in that way. His parents weren’t too upset, and had agreed instead to let their youngest son be the future king. 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness,” Baekhyun spoke respectfully once he noticed that Duke still had his gaze on him. 

“Likewise. I hope the alliance will be of benefit for all of us,” the Duke answered with a slight smile. 

Before Baekhyun could reply with a well-rehearsed comment about how the alliance is advantageous to the both the royal families, his mother interrupted him. 

“Honey, what would you like to eat for breakfast?” 

He blushed slightly when he realised he had been keeping the servants waiting, having delayed them in serving his breakfast. 

He briefly glanced at Chanyeol, who sat on the right side of his elder sister, his eyes set on his plate as he ate. 

Baekhyun bit his lips as he looked at the food on the table. Most of it was different to what he was used to; there were only a few options that he recognised. 

_A full English breakfast surely is too mainstream?_ He thought while he bit his bottom lip mindlessly. Maybe he should taste Antillia’s specialities in order to not offend them. 

The silence was deafening for Baekhyun. He wasn’t used to having such a hushed atmosphere at the dining table. Everyone was quietly eating their food, except for the slight scraping of fork and knives against the plates.

“Try this,” Chanyeol’s deep voice cut his inner rambling of which food he should choose. He looked up to see that the taller male pointed to a dish. 

Baekhyun nodded with a smile, “Alright, I will have that.”

Once the servants had served all the royals they all exited the room, which left them to make small and polite discussions as they ate. 

Baekhyun ate with small bites, and answered any questions the Queen or Princess Yasmin threw at him. 

The King of Antillia was quiet, only nodding to his diplomatic answers once in a while. 

Baekhyun refused to meet the strong gaze of his future fiancé who seemed to be staring into his soul whenever he looked towards him. 

It wasn’t long before the agonising breakfast ordeal was over. 

“Chanyeol will be showing you around the Palace and our capital city. I would join the two of you but I don’t want you to feel shy in expressing yourselves,” Princess Yasmin teased as they exited the breakfast room and strolled along one of the vast corridors that led to the entrance. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his sister’s comment and offered his arm to Baekhyun who looped his arm with his. He felt the slight goose bumps as his hand grazed against the bare forearm of the Prince. 

Chanyeol was dressed in a simple black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up; he wore an expensive gold watch on his left arm that gleamed brightly whenever it reflected the light. 

“It was nice meeting you, your-“ Baekhyun bowed again as he saw that they had reached the entrance, but was interrupted.

“Call me by my name. I am like your sister,” the Princess cut him off as she pinched his cheeks adoringly. 

Baekhyun flushed with embarrassment as he bowed his head again and said, “Thank you for your kindness…Yasmin.”

“We will soon be family after all. I can’t wait to have a cute younger brother,” she said with a small chuckle.

Chanyeol gasped in fake hurt. “Why are you acting like I don’t exist?”

“Brother, pay attention to the word ‘cute’. There is nothing cute about you. You outgrew me before I even became a teenager!” Yasmin’s pout resembled her brother’s when Baekhyun had teased him yesterday about the creepy staring. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the siblings’ quarrel. It reminded him of his relationship with his brother. 

“Alright, I won’t hold you two any longer. Remember to not do anything naughty! Paparazzi has eyes everywhere~” With that scandalous comment, the Princess walked away, and left the two Princes with red faces and avoided each other's gaze. 

***

Baekhyun fiddled with his bracelet as the limousine drove them to the main city centre. 

The grand Palace of Antillia was located within the capital city; it was on the outskirts of the main city centre where the majority of the population inhabited. 

“That is our city library.” Chanyeol pointed to the grand building, its large white marble pillars glistening despite the minimal sunlight. “Mother has been funding it a great deal. I would say nearly half of the books are bought by her.”

“She must really love books,” Baekhyun commented as he made sure to keep this information in mind when having to charm his future mother-in-law. 

Chanyeol nodded, not realising that he was smiling widely when he thought about his mother. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but find the sight completely captivating. He had never seen the taller male smile, let alone so widely. 

He hoped that he would be able to make Chanyeol smile like that one day. It was, after all, engraved into him to try to be the cause of every smile.

“She seems very cold but you honestly can’t get her to stop if you mention anything to do with her beloved books.” Chanyeol’s voice filled with enthusiasm as he talked, and that amazed Baekhyun who was seeing the other Prince like this for the first time. 

“My Uncle, the Duke, also adores books and has invested a lot in our library too.” Baekhyun smiled back before saying quietly. “I will take note of that. I didn’t know what to say to your parents today at breakfast.”

“They may seem more closed off than your own parents. That’s something that you will get used to her in Antillia. We Antillians don’t foolishly wear our hearts on our sleeves like you Coudorians,” Chanyeol said thoughtlessly.

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows at the statement, and tried to hide the upsetting feeling that clenched his heart. “That is hardly a negative quality to have.”

“I am sorry,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened slightly as he realised that he might have offended him. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s a good trait to have, I suppose. For us however, it’s a sign of weakness.”

Baekhyun merely nodded. He couldn’t blame Chanyeol for having such a view. The Princes had been brought up differently, so it was evident that they would have clashing viewpoints and beliefs. 

He just hoped that the differences wouldn’t be so immense to affect their future relationship. 

***

Soon, they had reached the main centre where they eventually got off the vehicle to have a small walk along the main high street. 

Prince Chanyeol was used to having his pictures taken the moment he had grasped the concept of what a camera was. He seemed to revel in the attention he got whenever he was out and about. He knew that he possessed above average looks and his tall height aided the handsome aura that he exuded everywhere he went. 

He softly held Baekhyun’s hand as he led him through the busy high street with the royal bodyguards making way for them ahead. 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe how different the young Prince of Coudor was compared to him. Aside from the stark difference in physical appearance, the Coudorian Prince had soft, baby features, and, being smaller, it was really the whole demeanor of the young Prince that baffled Chanyeol. 

He had known this before he had met the young Prince. If hearing the news of the ex-Crown Prince of Coudor leaving his country to pursue his football career hadn’t been an indication of an explicit difference between their royal families, just seeing the young male befriending mere middle-class people in university was an odd sight for the Antillian Prince. 

Chanyeol never had anything against the lower classes, but he just personally felt uncomfortable not knowing how to express himself in front of them. 

Prince Baekhyun however, was much more easygoing, and offered his bright smiles to nearly everyone who he walked past. Those people would have to be stupid to reject such a friendly and fairly good looking male. 

Chanyeol observed Baekhyun wave at the people of Antillia who shouted their names and took pictures of them with their phones. The Princes were nothing short of celebrities to them all. 

Prince Chanyeol decided to give a small smile and wave too. The more publicity they got the better. After all, this alliance had to seem as promising as possible to the public. 

“Oh, can we go there?” Baekhyun pointed to a high-end fashion store, he tugged Chanyeol slightly towards the store. 

“I will let our personal assistants get the stuff you want later, no need for you to get thrown about in this rush,” Chanyeol answered simply. 

Baekhyun looked at him like as if he had spoken in another language. 

“You must be surely joking?” Baekhyun managed to say as they passed the store, not able to suppress his pout. 

Chanyeol suddenly felt guilty in not fulfilling Baekhyun’s demand. 

“It’s something that we don’t do here in Antillia. Being abroad is different. People here will invade your privacy to the extent that you will feel almost attacked,” Chanyeol hoped that Baekhyun could feel the sincerity behind his words.

Baekhyun frowned before he schooled his features. He didn’t want his facial expressions to give away the topic of their conversation to the media and the people around them.

“Coudorians are very respectful in that aspect,” he couldn’t help but say in reply. 

“It is because you have made them used to it. They think you are one of them. They have grown accustomed to the royal family being amongst them,” Chanyeol said plainly. “Instead, we have completely cut off ourselves from them,” He continued. He noticed that the people around them were starting to look confused as to what the topic of discussion could be to suddenly have the Coudorian Prince drop his sweet smile. 

“But why?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but ask, his eyebrows crunched as his brain failed to comprehend Chanyeol’s ideology. 

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks to look at him before telling the closest bodyguard, “Tell the driver to pick us up. We will be having our lunch now.”

Baekhyun was puzzled at the sudden end of their little walk. He had personally wanted to see more, but he knew that he had started a serious conversation that couldn’t be completed in public. 

Once they had settled themselves in a private booth with their lunch served in the top restaurant of Antillia, Chanyeol brought up their unfinished conversation. 

“Baekhyun, I understand the way we run things here is completely different than what you have seen and been taught, but do understand it is something that is very valuable to us. Our ancestors fought with their sweat and blood to make the country what it is today. If it hadn’t been for our strict discipline, there would be no Antillia.”

“I do understand that Chanyeol,” Baekhyun spoke firmly as he looked straight into the brown hazel eyes. “Please don’t take offence by any of my questions. It is purely my curiosity and astonishment most of the time.”

“You are just as intriguing to me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, as he smiled. “If one were to look at you the way you act in England, they would never know that you are of royal blood, let alone a Crown Prince.”

“Are you telling me that my tall hunk of a bodyguard that tails me around everywhere, is in fact, invisible?” Baekhyun joked. 

“He looks just as much of as normal university student as you do.”

“Isn’t that the whole point? We should mingle with people, especially amongst _our_ people, to know what they want, and to think from their perspective. How else will we rule?”

“That can easily be done with a population consensus. No need to lose your respect and dignity,” Chanyeol countered.

“That’s where we differ, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun declared and ended their discussion. 

Chanyeol could say nothing but chew his food slowly, not knowing how to dispel the awkward atmosphere that seemed to stick to them like glue. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun started another conversation. He made remarks about the dishes as he ate and made sounds of contentment and approval whenever he tasted something delicious. 

Chanyeol knew that the Coudorians liked to be expressive at the dining table. He could see how the entire Royal Family of Coudor had been twitching to let out hums as they ate breakfast that morning -- especially Baekhyun. 

After a loud “hmm soo gooooood~”, Chanyeol couldn’t help but let out a snicker, and quickly caused Baekhyun to stop mid-chew and look at him with wide eyes. 

“I am sorry. I forgot that it’s rude for Antillians to be so noisy whilst eating,” the shorter Prince blushed. His cheeks turned rosy pink as he slowly chewed with his cheeks filled with food. He resembled a squirrel.

“Don’t be. I am actually enjoying this. Please, do carry on,” Chanyeol smirked and further teased the mortified Prince. 

“Please don’t tell my parents. They told me to be careful,” Baekhyun begged once he had gulped down the food.

“You don’t have to be careful around me Baekhyun,” the Prince of Antillia had suddenly turned serious. His face expressed how strongly he felt. “I am to be your husband in the future, I want you to be yourself around me.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He was suddenly not able to meet the taller Prince’s eyes once their marriage was brought up. 

“Because if not to me, then who will you be close to?” Chanyeol rhetorically asked before calling the waitress for more drinks. 

The Prince of Coudor couldn’t help but mull over Chanyeol’s words for the rest of the dinner. Once the responsibilities of his kingdom will be on his shoulders, he won’t be as carefree and expressive as he is now. As a King, he would have to be careful with whom to associate with. The only person he will truly be able to share his thoughts and opinions without jeopardising his country, would be Chanyeol.

It seemed too daunting to trust a male that was more of a stranger for the past year. 

***

For their engagement, many guests arrived to celebrate the alliance between the two kingdoms. 

Baekhyun smiled brightly at anyone who came to greet and congratulate him. 

Both the Princes had barely acknowledged each other’s presence since the party had started -- unless eyeing one another across the hall counted. 

The engagement had yet to officially take place. The clock was ticked agonisingly slow in Baekhyun’s opinion. 

The party was being held in the Grand Palace of Antillia’s largest ballroom. Numerous chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling, with large gold-plated pillars lining the perimeter of the ballroom. 

At the far end hung a large canvas of the first King of Antillia. He proudly stood with his sword and shield. Baekhyun’s eyes climbed up along the length of the painting, and noted the amount of armor and weapons that were brandished by the late King. There was a recurring theme in majority of the paintings he had seen -- war and weaponry.

Just below the large portrait of the first King of Antillia was the stage where both the royal families were to be seated on elaborate thrones, and where Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be engaged soon. 

The event would be broadcasted live to both the countries as well as internationally.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a soft call of “Prince Baekhyun!”

The Prince twirled around to see a sun-kissed male with a dazzling smile walk towards him. 

With the confident aura that surrounded the black haired male, Baekhyun knew he was an important figure, so he nodded his head in greeting. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Baekhyun,” Jongin reached forward to shake Baekhyun’s extended hand. 

“Likewise...Mister?” Baekhyun prodded for the name. 

Jongin chuckled and covered his mouth with a hand before he said with a slight pout, “Brother hasn’t mentioned me at all to you, has he?”

Baekhyun looked at him with knitted eyebrows, confused as to what the young male was talking about.

“Your brother?” Baekhyun asked as he ransacked his brain for any familiar looking individual he had talked to tonight. 

But honestly, everything was a blur to the young Prince. He had never been good with names and faces despite his future relying heavily on such a skill. 

Jongin shook his head with mirth before a wave of his hands, “Don’t worry. I will introduce myself. I am Kim Jongin, son of the Duchess.” 

Recognition filled the green eyes, “Oh! You are Chanyeol’s cousin.”

Baekhyun wanted to smack his forehead for his stupidity. He had read about Kim Jongin and his mother, the Duchess of Bridgelyn, who was the younger sister of the King of Antillia.

“Indeed,” Jongin said with a smirk before he glared into the distance. “I will interrogate him later about this.”

Baekhyun was sure that the cousin of his soon to be fiancé glared at the very male he had his eyes drawn to every few minutes. 

“I apologise for not coming to the breakfast. I was busy with military training. I was only allowed to attend this royal engagement.” Jongin bowed his head in apology. 

Baekhyun shook his head with a small smile. “No need for that. I am glad to meet someone of my age amongst all these people. Is the training tough?”

Jongin’s friendly nature made Baekhyun feel at ease. Despite being used to such gatherings, Baekhyun preferred to talk informally. Jongin seemed like an excellent person to have such conversations with. 

“It’s very difficult. Not to mention the high standards Chanyeol has left in all the military instructors’ minds. Despite it being mentally and physically exhausting, I feel good knowing that I am doing something for my country,” Jongin huffed out, but ended with his hand on his heart as he stared at the large painting of the founder of Antillia. 

Seeing that nearly every Antillian was patriotic to the core -- they never failed to mention their love for the country in every sentence -- made Baekhyun feel quite out of place. 

He too, loved his country a lot, but it wasn’t something he liked to proclaim at every opportunity. 

The young Prince just found it different, especially for a country that he didn’t harbour any feelings for yet. Another thing he would have to get used to as he would have to rule this country alongside Chanyeol. He would have to love this country as much as all the Antillians did. 

Baekhyun nodded eventually. “I can understand.” He couldn’t. His country never dealt with military management, and he hoped Coudor would never have the need to. 

Jongin had seemed to daze off again before he beamed brightly and started to say, “I have made very good friends though, especially with the General. Despite his short height, he is the strongest man I have set my eyes on. He can even have Chanyeol on his knees if Chanyeol ever gave him the chance!” 

Baekhyun could feel the love for the general that radiated from the tanned male and couldn’t help but smile and make a few exclamations. “Really? I have yet to ask Chanyeol about his military experience.”

“Chanyeol isn’t very open about things, and he doesn’t make friends that easily. I am probably the only friend he has. But now that you are here, he will have you as his friend too. Do excuse him for being a bit cold. He really is a warm-hearted man, but he just needs time opening up…”

The Prince couldn’t help but lose his concentration on the endless words that came out of the young male’s lips. 

Jongin sure loved to talk. Baekhyun was glad that there was a royal family member that liked to talk more than he did, but the nerves for the oncoming event made Baekhyun feel slightly queasy. 

Just then, Baekhyun caught the eyes of his mother as she had just finished a conversation with the Duchess of Bridgelyn, Jongin’s mother. 

She gestured towards the stage to let him know to get himself ready.

“You know this one time, Chanyeol and I had gotten caught by the Gener--“

“I’m sorry Jongin, I have to go,” Baekhyun excused himself and cut off Jongin mid-sentence. 

“It’s alright, Prince Baekhyun. It was a pleasure to meet you,” Jongin shook his hand again with great strength before he bounded off to greet someone else. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the stage, and bowed whenever anyone confronted him.

It took him quite some time to reach the steps that lead up to the stage. The Crown Prince of Antillia waited for him with a cold expression.

Baekhyun apologised for taking long, but the taller male didn’t wait to respond, he instead began to climb the steps. 

He knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t be as open as he was during their small date, so Baekhyun ignored the cold reaction and schooled his expression to grace the entire world. 

As both the Kings gave their speeches to the public, Chanyeol softly whispered into his ear, “You shouldn’t make eye contact with everyone, otherwise people will have the opportunity to delay you.”

Baekhyun fought the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s easy for you to say, Park. Don’t you know that I am a social butterfly?”

“I know.”

And that was all that was said before rings were brought on a soft red velvet cushion. 

Baekhyun gulped nervously as he felt Chanyeol take his hand and softly caress it before he said, “I, Prince of Antillia, Park Chanyeol, hereby ask for Byun Baekhyun’s hand in marriage.”

The audience cheered and clapped as he took a diamond-adorned ring and gently placed it on his ring finger. 

It was a perfect fit. Baekhyun marveled as he kept his gaze on it until Chanyeol placed a kiss on the ring, his warm lips tingled on his skin at the brief touch. 

Baekhyun would have forgotten it was his turn if Chanyeol hadn’t squeezed his left hand before he let go. 

Baekhyun smiled shyly. He took Chanyeol’s left hand and spoke, “I, Prince of Coudor, Byun Baekhyun, hereby ask Park Chanyeol’s hand in marriage.”

Baekhyun picked up the ring before he placed it on Chanyeol’s finger. It slightly caught at the finger a bit, but it was also a perfect fit.

Once both of them had smiled at the cameras with their hands still joined, then they turned to Chanyeol’s father who stood to watch with satisfaction -- something that Baekhyun had thought he would never get to see from such a stern King.

“May the alliance of our two kingdoms prosper for many years to come!” The King of Antillia bellowed as Baekhyun heard the fireworks outside set off. 

All of the people in the ballroom walked towards the numerous opened balcony doors, eager to see the beautiful firework display that had been arranged by a famous French artist. 

The Royal family had a balcony just for themselves, and the Princes lead their families ahead. 

“I can’t believe that you are officially my fiancé,” Baekhyun spurted out amidst the never-ending fireworks. 

He turned to look at Chanyeol, his eyes reflecting the fireworks clearly. “Me neither,” came the short reply. 

“I can just imagine the ruckus our university will have at the start of the new semester…” Baekhyun groaned as he thought about facing all of his friends and classmates with a ring on his finger. 

“Won’t be that much different for me,” Chanyeol stated plainly. Unlike Baekhyun who surrounded himself with friends everywhere he went, Chanyeol was hoarded by fan girls whenever he stepped out for classes. He only had his personal bodyguard who he conversed with during the day. 

“You are such a hermit, Park,” Baekhyun elbowed the taller Prince without jest. 

Chanyeol gave him a small glare. “That is no way to talk to a Prince, and especially to your fiancé.”

“Remember who you are talking to,” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out after he looked around to see their parents fully immersed in the fireworks. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but grin at the childish actions of the shorter Prince. No matter how hard he tried, Chanyeol failed to find Baekhyun’s antics insulting or rude. 

In fact, he found them like a breath of fresh air. Aside from his older sister, nobody had talked to him as informally until Baekhyun came along. 

The young Prince of Coudor knew all the necessary etiquettes a Prince should know when it came to presenting himself in public and formal events. But when it’s just the two of them Baekhyun was very playful. Chanyeol was sure that the Coudorian Prince had spread nothing but mischief in his childhood. 

Chanyeol knew that he was still awkward when he conversed with the green-eyed male, but he was sure that time would solve this problem.

He had never thought of having such a quality in his spouse. Nonetheless, he was glad that Baekhyun was his fiancé. 

The Prince of Antillia was sure that his life would never be the same from now on. 

He was actually excited for the future ahead. 

***

There was still a month of summer vacation left when Baekhyun arrived back home in Coudor after his engagement.

He refused to let the ring on his finger bother him, and continued to do the same activities he had always done before. He helped the locals, funded campaigns, traveled to schools to give speeches on bright prospects, and just messed around with his friends and family.

“AHH! A cockroach!” Baekhyun’s shrill scream echoed in the entry hall of the palace.

The head butler sprinted as fast as he could in his well-fitted suit with maids that held brooms in tow not far behind.

“Where is it?” he cried out after he checked that the Crown Prince was in no danger, but the fear of the bug was expressed clearly in his frightened stance.

Baekhyun struggled to contain his laughter before he spoke with wide and shocked eyes, “Mr. Henry… is that a big brown cockroach just there behind you?”

“AHH!” Henry screamed as he clung onto the nearby maid who seemed anything but pleased.

The young Prince couldn’t take it any longer and burst out into full blown laughter. He clutched onto his stomach as he fought to breathe amidst his laughing.

“Prince Baekhyun!” The butler’s face slowly darkened with rage once he found out what the mischievous Prince had been up to.

He had been pranked, yet again, by the same joke. Who said that university made you more mature?

“Come back here, Your Highness!” he ordered, but Baekhyun outran him easily as his laugh tinkled along the hallway.

Once Baekhyun successfully lost the butler in the vast flower garden, he calmly walked back to his bedroom while he hummed softly under his breath. 

He suddenly heard a soft ‘psst’ that came from behind him. Scared of being caught by Mr. Henry, Baekhyun swiftly turned his head to look. A small yelp came out when he was pulled into a strong grip. 

“How is my favourite nephew doing?” He heard the loving tone. His body relaxed as he welcomed the warm hug. 

“Very good, until you decided to give me a heart attack, Uncle Seungwoon,” Baekhyun pouted. 

“Well, you ought to not get yourself in trouble in the first place,” the Duke spoke teasingly, since he heard the ruckus before with the ‘cockroach’. 

“Come on now, Uncle. You know how fun it is to make fun of Mr. Henry,” Baekhyun smiled cheekily. “You have even helped me in some pranks.”

The Duke shook his head in mirth while he ruffled Baekhyun’s brown locks in adoration. “That I have. I guess I am to blame for your childish ways.”

Baekhyun’s smile dropped. “I am no child! I am engaged, and about to start my second year at university! I am sure you aren’t old enough to be having problems with your memory, Uncle.”

“You little brat!” his uncle chuckled, and locked Baekhyun’s neck with his arms jokingly which earned a few yelps.

***

The autumn semester was in full swing by the time the crowd started to lessen around the newly engaged couple whenever they were seen on the campus. 

Both Princes didn’t openly interact in public aside from the small greetings sent whenever they walked past each other. 

Baekhyun entered a calm and quiet coffee shop that was situated over a mile away from the hustling bustling university campus. It was here that he liked to study, sip on his coffee, and observe the people around him. 

His bodyguard, Choi Minho, always dropped him off during the 3-hour break he had between his classes. The young Prince preferred to be outside than to go back to his lavish apartment. 

Usually, he would have Yixing accompany him, but he had a meltdown earlier when he realised that midterms were just around the corner. 

The lecture had just ended when Baekhyun asked the Chinese student, “Done for the day?”

“Yeah, the Professor said something about a huge exam coming up soon...” Yixing explained as he searched for his wallet in his bulging messenger bag. “It’s funny because it’s the first time I heard him speak about it.”

“He is talking about midterms, Yixing,” Baekhyun said monotonously, too used to the airheaded nature of his friend. 

Yixing’s eyes widened in horror, “ _Midterms_? The semester _just_ started though?”

His loud outburst made everyone around them turn their heads towards them.

Baekhyun just slid down in his seat and hoped that people wouldn’t associate him with the loud student. 

“It's been 6 weeks since it started, Yixing,” Baekhyun said blandly, his bored eyes watched his best friend lose his sanity. 

“No fucking way!” Yixing cried into his arms that lay on the desk. Baekhyun patted the distressed student before he made his way to Minho. 

After he ordered his drink, he plopped himself onto his designated comfy armchair. As odd as it had been for the Prince of Coudor in the beginning, he quickly got used to the idea that not everyone recognised him. Not everyone watched the news about foreign Princes studying abroad. It was only the younger generation that searched for people to idolise. 

He took out the novel that he had been reading as per his classmate’s suggestion to further improve his vocabulary in English. He glanced outside the café’s large windows. 

Groups of people briskly walked past, some probably didn’t even know this small café existed because they were too busy trying to reach their destinations on time. 

London was a busy city far different from the small peaceful country of Coudor. Baekhyun sighed wistfully as he played with his bookmark. He missed his country, his language as well as his people. He couldn’t wait to graduate and serve his people as the kind King he had promised to be. 

His engagement ring glinted amongst the dim lighting of the café and the sunlight streaming through the large paned windows. 

“Here’s your drink,” the barista came to serve the drink. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun picked up the drink with his left hand. 

“Nice ring you got there,” the barista spoke frankly. “Your partner must love you a lot for getting such an expensive piece of jewellery.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to say in response to the statement. “I guess so,” he mumbled with a blush. 

“I wish you all the best in your marriage, and good luck with your studying too!” And the barista went back to the counter. 

He fumbled with the ring nervously. He had wanted to contact the Prince of Antillia on many occasions, but always lost the courage in the end. The last thing he wanted to do was to come across as a clingy fiancé. He didn’t want to make their engagement any more awkward than it already was. 

As he sipped on the warm drink, Baekhyun relaxed into the armchair while his hands were warmed by the hot mug. He was about to take another sip when he saw a familiar figure walk past. 

Before Baekhyun could think, he had put his mug on the table and had run out of the café to call out for the tall guy dressed in light blue ripped jeans and a dark blue and green designer bomber jacket. 

“Chanyeol!” 

The loud call of his name caused the Prince of Antillia to twirl around in shock. Nobody called him by his name aside from his family. 

The out of breath brunet ran up to him as he smiled softly before he said, “Hello.”

Chanyeol seemed too stunned to reply quickly, instead, his best friend plus bodyguard, replied, “Hey beautiful~”

Baekhyun suddenly realised the presence of the tall guy beside his fiancé. The shorter Prince had seen him around university a lot, occasionally with Chanyeol. The guy’s comma style hair was a trendsetter in the university. 

“Kasper,” Chanyeol glared at his best friend who dropped his cheesy grin. 

“Sorry bro, I was joking,” he said with a shrug, but he did not forget to wink at Baekhyun when the smaller male greeted him with a smile. 

“Hello Baekhyun,” Chanyeol finally greeted the Coudorian Prince with what he hoped was a friendly expression. 

He wasn’t having a great day, and now even when he had tried to seek refuge a mile away from the university and the crazy fans, he still ran into a familiar face. 

Chanyeol wasn’t annoyed by this fact though. He actually wanted to confront his fiancé since the term started, but had never gotten the chance nor gathered up the courage.

“Do you want to get a coffee with me?” Baekhyun asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

Chanyeol was astounded once again. How could Baekhyun speak so smoothly with him despite months having passed since the last time they conversed? “Erm… I don’t like coffee,” Chanyeol answered without thinking. 

He heard a low murmur from his friend talking about how clueless he was, but ignored it to see Baekhyun’s smile slowly fall off. 

“Oh…” Baekhyun bit his lip in apprehension, and he stared down at his hands as he started to play with his engagement ring. 

Baekhyun really wanted to get to know Chanyeol better, but it seemed like the latter wasn’t interested at all. 

“I will see you later then, I guess,” Baekhyun said. Baekhyun’s eyes lost the initial excitement which caused Chanyeol’s heart to clench with guilt. 

Before the Prince could walk away, he held onto his arm, “I drink tea though.”

Baekhyun turned around to send him a smile. “Then let’s go.”

“I guess I am not invited. Isn’t it bros before ho-- _Hey_!“ Kasper was jokingly pushed away by Chanyeol. 

“I will catch you later, Kasper. Don’t wait up for me,” the Prince of Antillia gave the orders. 

“Your father will kill me if he finds out I let you out of my sight!” Kasper exclaimed. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Chanyeol clapped his friend’s shoulder. “Besides, I will call you if something is up.”

And with that, he was off with the Coudorian Prince and left the bodyguard to fret over the trouble he could be in. 

“So… you come here often?” Baekhyun asked to try and make conversation. He had asked the barista to place an armchair next to his so that they could have the secluded corner to themselves. 

He didn’t miss the sly smirk from the café owner and the teasing look that translated clearly into ‘he is your partner, right?’

Chanyeol, however, seemed to be out of his comfort zone, and looked around with a suspicious gaze. He surveyed the other customers intensely. What if they were the paparazzi in disguise?

“Nobody knows us here, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hoped to calm down the Prince, but the latter scoffed in response. 

“I don’t think we should let our guard down so easily.” He glared at his untouched tea and then met Baekhyun’s eyes. “Do we have to be here?”

“Well, we don’t have to be… Do you have any other place in mind?” Baekhyun placed his mug onto the table and gathered his belongings. “There is a nearby park that we could visit.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but frown at that suggestion. He wasn’t the type to frolic in the park with his fiancé while he hoped that there was no paparazzi in sight.

But, he didn’t want to further disappoint his fiancé. Chanyeol could see the Prince of Coudor frown in deep thought. 

“Let's do that,” Chanyeol agreed with a soft sigh. He convinced himself that it’s better to be out in the open instead of a small confined space with only one escape route.

The two Princes walked side by side along the pavement, and the brisk walking pedestrians did not give them a second glance as they overtook them. 

“You like that coffee place?” Chanyeol asked after a few minutes of silence. He realised that the latter had closed off after his earlier behaviour. 

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, it’s my favourite place to visit outside of the campus. Minho drops me off here and then picks me up again for classes”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. “Wow, you are used to a lot of freedom.”

“I hardly call it freedom. You don’t know how long it took me to find a place where nobody would know my identity.” Baekhyun shook his head. 

“To send your bodyguard away for hours? Such a thing is unheard of in Antillia,” Chanyeol stated with surprise. 

“You sent yours away too, and we are in England. You can’t act like a royal in a foreign country, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun countered. 

“I thought yours was in the café. If I had known he had left you alone, then I would have told Kasper to stay with m--“

“Are you _that_ afraid?” came the antagonising question that made Chanyeol shake his head. 

“No, of course not! I am worried for you. You don’t know how dangerous it can be to be on your own like this.” Chanyeol refused to admit that he was out of his comfort zone. 

Yet, he couldn’t help but to look around with worry for any suspicious people.

“Well, no need to worry for me,” Baekhyun huffed out as he proceeded to open the gate to enter the park. 

It wasn’t as large as the ones that were on their university campus. Its perimeter was lined with a pavement with large oak trees planted every few metres along with it. In the middle, there was a small pond and a playground where laughter spilled from children. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“I really miss the nature,” he said wistfully as he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. “I miss the fresh air.”

Chanyeol gave him a puzzling look before saying, “Such things don’t exist in Antillia.“

“You destroyed it all because of the greed for money and power. Antillia had beautiful forests too, that--“ Baekhyun couldn’t help but say.

“Those were bombed along with every other land. Our country was built from the ashes of our ancestors, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cut the Prince off. His eyes shined with anger. 

Once he realised that he had offended the Prince, Baekhyun bowed his head in apology. “I am sorry Chanyeol. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s alright… We are bound to have differences. It's best to get used to them,” came the gruff reply. 

Baekhyun bit his lip as they walked along the pavement. They had gone halfway around the park already. He wasn’t sure if the Prince would keep him company any longer when all he did was upset him. 

Baekhyun finally found the courage to start a new conversation. “So what brought you here tod--“

The smaller Prince had barely finished his sentence when he was roughly pulled by Chanyeol to hide against a large oak tree. 

“What on earth are you doing!?” Baekhyun shouted in shock. 

“Shh!” Chanyeol placed his hand against Baekhyun’s lips. “I heard a shutter go off.”

Baekhyun’s blood froze in his veins. Had they been caught? His body turned rigid from fear before he gathered the courage to have a look himself.

Baekhyun remembered what his parents had said to him before he started his second year of university.

_Don’t interact with Chanyeol publicly. We don’t want your marriage to be on the news every day. This is a royal marriage, not an average university couple’s love story._

After he managed to struggle away from the taller Prince’s strong hold, Baekhyun hissed out, “We shouldn’t be hiding, instead we should alert our bodyguards.”

With a nod, Chanyeol rang Kasper to tell him about the situation. Once both of them had notified their bodyguards, they stood still while their hearts beat erratically.

“We need to run to the park’s entrance, Kasper is already there,” Chanyeol said as soon as he had hung up on the call.

Baekhyun promptly texted Minho that he would be going with Chanyeol and Kasper before saying, “So let's count down to one, and then let’s just make a run for it.”

Chanyeol looked at him with unease, before he muttered under his breath, “I have never done this before.”

“Me neither.” The Prince’s green eyes crinkled with excitement. “It’s actually exciting.”

The Prince of Antillia seemed to disagree with the smaller Prince’s enthusiasm, and instead peeked around the tree trunk to see their escape route. 

“We will need to sprint through the park… through the grass,” Chanyeol said bitterly as he glanced dejectedly at his pure white designer Gucci shoes.

“So?” Baekhyun shrugged off the comment. “Let's make sure we don’t make it on the first page of the gossip magazines tomorrow, ok?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and nodded. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are…” Baekhyun said cheekily, which caused Chanyeol to roll his eyes and wonder how the Prince of Coudor could be so relaxed during a dire situation like this one. 

“Three… two… one… Go!” Baekhyun yelled out to a startled Chanyeol. By the time he heard the word ‘go’, he saw Baekhyun already sprinting across the large field. 

“Fuck!” he cursed out as he chased after the smaller Prince. 

He heard Baekhyun giggle as he finally caught up with him. Chanyeol couldn’t help but give an ecstatic smile at the latter as they zoomed past the children’s playground. 

They heard shouts from the paparazzi behind them. This caused them to fasten their sprint. 

Chanyeol enjoyed the thrill of the chase, laughter tumbled out of his lips and mixed with the loud chuckles from beside him. 

Just as the gate was within a few metres, Baekhyun stumbled over a branch which made him stumble to his knees. 

“Baekhyun!” The green-eyed Prince looked up to see the outstretched hand and grasped onto to it to pick himself up. He frowned at the nasty green mud stain on his light blue jeans, but was hauled by Chanyeol. “Run faster Baekhyun!” 

Chanyeol kept a tight grip on the latter’s hand. Baekhyun had lost the initial boost of adrenaline he had. The Prince spotted Kasper who waited with the car’s door open next to the park’s entrance.

“Get in the seat!” Chanyeol managed to order as he pushed Baekhyun into the backseat before he entered himself and slammed the door behind him. 

Just as Kasper pulled the car away from the curb, they saw a large amount of paparazzi crowd onto the pavement like a pile of zombies. 

Baekhyun looked outside the dark tinted windows with shock and tried to catch his breath. “How many of them were lurking in the park?”

Chanyeol’s chest still heaved from the heavy sprint as he shook his head in exasperation. 

“I told you it was dangerous,” Kasper’s voice filtered to the back. 

Chanyeol refused to answer. He hated being wrong. “Hopefully they didn’t get much to talk abou--“

Suddenly Baekhyun’s loud laughter cut off his sentence, which made both Antillians look at the brunet with disbelief. 

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol decided to ask eventually as the latter refused to stop his chuckling. 

Baekhyun just grinned widely, shaking his head in mirth, “This whole situation is so comical. I would have done anything to have seen it from the passerby’s point of view.”

“What? Two handsome men being chased by paparazzi?” Chanyeol asked with a flat voice. 

Baekhyun lifted up an eyebrow at being called ‘handsome’ but decided to just nod with a soft smile. 

“You have to admit it was fun.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol said blandly and looked ahead to see the familiar street to their university campus. 

“Oww,” Baekhyun beside Chanyeol groaned as he rubbed at his scraped bare knee. His ripped style jeans were dirty, but the branch had grazed his knee too. 

Before Baekhyun could do anything, large warm hands grasped his right knee. 

“Kasper, pull in and get the first aid kit,” Chanyeol ordered as he inspected the scraped knee. 

Baekhyun fought the blush that he knew flooded his cheeks, “It’s alright. It’s just a light scratch. I can treat it at home”

Chanyeol’s finger softly ran along the border of the ripped jean and sent tingles down Baekhyun’s spine. 

“It could get infected,” came the worried remark.

“It’s not even bleeding, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if the Prince was too kind, or if he had never seen such a light injury before. 

Kasper couldn’t help but snort at the exchange behind him, but pulled the vehicle into the next available space when he felt Chanyeol’s glare from the back of his head. 

After Kasper had placed a bandage on his knee, Baekhyun was dropped off at his apartment block. 

“So here’s where the Prince of Coudor resides,” Kasper spoke out loud as he entered the car park. 

Baekhyun knew that not many students could afford an accommodation like this. He was sure that Chanyeol owned a penthouse much like his, or even bigger. 

Chanyeol just nodded slightly. “You don’t live that far from me.”

Before Baekhyun could say anything, a worried Minho knocked on the window and opened the passenger door on his side once the doors were unlocked. “Thank god you are alright!”

Baekhyun grinned as he was pulled into a tight hug. “I am alright, Hyung!”

“Your father would have had my head...” Minho said as he ruffled the Prince’s hair. 

“Next time, do your job better. He shouldn’t be left around with no security,” Chanyeol’s grim voice filtered into the happy atmosphere. 

Minho met the sharp gaze of the Prince and bowed. “It won't happen again, your Highness”

“Glad to see you at least know your manners,” Chanyeol said offhandedly as he closed the passenger door. 

Baekhyun gaped at the cold behaviour. He couldn’t believe it was the same male that had touched his knee tenderly just a few minutes ago. 

“I will see you later Baekhyun. Preferably indoors next time,” said Chanyeol after he rolled down the tinted windows.

As the car started to back out of the parking lot, Kasper joked, “When will we hug like that? I always wanted to have such bromance between us too.”

“Shut it, Kasper,” came the sour reply. 

Kasper couldn’t help but find the clear jealousy adorable. 

***

“I think I offended him…” Minho murmured once the car drove off. 

With a wave of his hand, Baekhyun expressed his thoughts, “Don’t worry about it, Hyung. He had a tough day.”

Minho kept his eyebrows furrowed. “I forgot that he is your fiancé… I shouldn’t have hugged you like that. What if the engagem--“ 

“I don’t see any problem with it,” Baekhyun ended Minho’s babbling. “You are my friend first. He has no right to judge how I behave with my friends.”

Minho frowned at the stubborn Prince. “Baekhyun, the last thing I want is to cause complications in your relationship.”

“It’s not a normal relationship, Hyung. It’s an arranged marriage with no love,” and with that, the Prince entered the apartment building. 

Baekhyun didn’t bother to contact Chanyeol that afternoon. He found Chanyeol’s rude attitude towards Minho to be impolite and immature. And due to his own childish stubbornness, he didn’t want to be the first to start the conversation with the Prince of Antillia. 

His fiancé knew that it was Baekhyun’s wish not to have a bodyguard on his tail twenty four-seven. Chanyeol still lectured his bodyguard and best friend as if it had all been his fault for the trouble they had got into today, when really it was all because of Chanyeol. If the Prince of Antillia had found the small humble café comfortable then they wouldn’t have had to venture out into a public park to be caught by the paparazzi. 

Baekhyun woke up from his deep sleep by his shrill ringtone as it blasted his ears off. He groaned as he rolled closer to the bedside table where the phone was placed. He glanced with half closed eyes at the digital clock that read 04:36, and he drowsily picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” he croaked out in his morning voice. 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae’s voice was far too loud to hear first thing in the morning. 

“What is it?” Baekhyun tried to rub away the sleep from his eyes with his hand. 

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?” The loud accusation made Baekhyun jump up in alarm. 

“What are you talking about, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes suddenly wide awake. 

“There are pictures of your date everywhere!” came the frustrated cry. 

“Date? What date?” Baekhyun’s brain didn’t work well in the mornings. 

“Your date with your _fiancé_ , you dimwit!” Jongdae hissed out. 

This nearly made the young Prince fall off his bed in shock. “WHAT?”

“Check online, it's literally bloody everywhere! Don’t go to university today until it is all settled down. I have been answering calls non-stop for the past 4 hours.” Jongdae’s voice filtered into Baekhyun’s ears, but he was unable to say anything in response. 

“I will call you again later. I need to talk to your father about this and then work out where Antillia stands on the situation,” and with that, the phone was hung up by his distressed personal assistant. 

Baekhyun reached for his tablet to search for the scandalous news that Jongdae was telling him of. His mouth fell open in shock as hundreds of thousands of results popped up before his eyes. The news was also trending worldwide on twitter. 

**_Royal Couple on a romantic date in a public park_ **

_“The recently engaged couple were seen canoodling behind a tree in the early afternoon of Tuesday._

“CANOODLING? What the hell?” Baekhyun shouted out as he scrolled down the scandalous article to see series of pictures with both Chanyeol and his badly hidden forms behind the tree that they used as a hiding spot. 

Anyone with wicked thoughts would believe wholeheartedly what the article had stated. Baekhyun groaned as he threw the tablet to the other side of the bed and proceed to yell into his pillow. 

He covered his face with both of his hands as he fought the urge to scream again. What would his people say? What would Chanyeol’s take on this be? Has he disappointed his parents?

The young Prince of Coudor remembered again the talk he had with his parents the night before he flew back to start the new semester. 

Baekhyun had agreed wholeheartedly with his parents. This was purely a business deal. Why act like a hormonal youth for bad publicity? He didn’t want to bring his country’s name down by involving himself with such a humiliating scandal.

A loud personalised ping went off from his phone which caused Baekhyun’s heart to race. 

It was from his fiancé. 

The fiancé who the whole world was talking about.

His hands slightly trembled as he unlocked his phone to see the dreaded text: 

_“We need to talk as soon as possible. When can you meet?”_

_What trouble had he landed himself into?_ Baekhyun nibbled on his lips as he suddenly felt a huge burden on his shoulders. 

***

Kasper picked up Baekhyun from his apartment after a text to Chanyeol that said he was ready, and was promptly taken to Chanyeol’s place.

He nervously fiddled with his watch, trying to read Kasper’s facial expressions for any clues that regarded the future meeting with his fiancé. Yet the usual friendly male was seen with a stoic expression. Kasper only focused on the road, and had merely bowed in greeting when he escorted him to the car earlier. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was because Kasper had been reprimanded for the controversy that had taken place yesterday. 

The young Prince was unclear on how the Antillians would perceive such an undignified scandal about their future King. 

Before he knew it, the car door had been opened with Kasper’s professional tone that said, “We have arrived, your Highness.”

Baekhyun stepped out of the car instantly. He did not want to take any chances lest he get caught by any hidden cameras. 

Dressed in simple blue jeans and an oversized grey supreme hoodie, Baekhyun hoped he looked like a normal university student as he followed Kasper into the building. 

Once they had reached the residence of the Antillian Prince, Kasper pressed the code into the keypad for him before he opened the door for him to enter. 

The brunet took small apprehensive steps into the penthouse while the large oak door clicked shut behind him. 

Baekhyun turned around to see that the bodyguard hadn’t entered behind him. He was going to be alone with his fiancé in his private penthouse, hours after the leaking of their supposed intimate date. 

After he gulped down the nervousness that seemed to bubble up all of a sudden, Baekhyun brushed his hair along his fringe, straightened his shoulders, and strode through the hallway. 

The sight that graced him at the end wasn’t too surprising. The Prince stood tall next to the large windows while he observed the sunrise. London’s skyline reflected the emerging morning sunlight in the distance, which casted a soft orange glow into the white pristine living room. 

The unaware male was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and black skinny jeans that hung on well to his long, slim legs.

Baekhyun continued to walk towards him. He crossed the lavish living room until he was a meter away from him. The latter seemed to be absorbed with a phone call, speaking a language that Baekhyun didn’t know but recognised perfectly. 

It was Antillian.

Just as he was close enough to have his reflection show on the spotless window pane, Chanyeol turned around to look at him. 

The young Prince looked like he hadn’t slept a wink; prominent eye bags gloomed his entire face, his plump lips dry with cracks, and eyes sunken from worry. 

“I will call you back,” Chanyeol said in English, and hung up the call not long after he made eye contact with Baekhyun. 

Unconsciously Baekhyun pulled his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie and made comfortable sweater paws. Despite being knackered from an endless array of phone calls for the last 5 hours, Chanyeol noticed the anxious stance. 

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol decided to ask after he realised that the latter was waiting for him to initiate the conversation. 

Baekhyun simply nodded in reply before his voice softly croaked out, “How about you?”

“I could be better,” Chanyeol answered before he gestured towards his white leather sofa. “Please, have a seat.”

The whole atmosphere was extremely awkward. They were still learning to converse informally, let alone make out behind trees in a public park as said by the media.

“How is your country taking it?” Baekhyun asked fearfully after a few minutes. 

“You didn’t read the news?” Chanyeol looked at him with surprise. 

Baekhyun just shook his head with a sad smile. “I saw one article and it was more than enough.”

Chanyeol sighed loudly and closed his eyes as he rubbed his hands across his face. “I found out many hours ago. My parents tried to stop the pictures from leaking, but some idiot betrayed us despite taking the money.” 

Baekhyun frowned at the additional information. “Would we need to make a statement or…?”

“I don’t know. The Antillians haven’t taken the news lightly. They hardly hear much about the royal family let alone such a scandalous story,” Chanyeol said simply. His eyes conveyed the trouble they were all in.

“Oh…” Baekhyun was speechless. What was he to say about a nation that was probably cursing him as they speak? 

“It's actually not too bad. I mean, it just goes to show the whole world that our parents aren’t heartless people selling their children for an alliance,” Chanyeol went on to say after he saw Baekhyun’s dejected expression. 

“I don’t think the Courdians would have much of a problem. I mean it might be a bit of a culture shock, but I know they won’t hate me for it,” Baekhyun spoke his mind. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but let out a chuckle absent of mirth. “My people won’t hate me either. They will just despise you more than they already do.”

Despite having his suspicions confirmed, the thought still made Baekhyun’s heart constrict painfully. He didn’t want to have people hating him. In the future, he will be a joint ruler of Antillia. How could he be a good King when everyone despised him?

“What can I do?” Baekhyun probed with wide stricken eyes. 

“For now… nothing,” Chanyeol said as he leaned back to rest against the sofa with his hands interlaced behind his head. “I am sure you have been advised to not attend university this week”

Baekhyun nodded. 

“And so we shall wait for it all to die down. Our parents will deal with the rest,” came the comforting words.

***

Neither of the Princes attended to their regular lessons for the whole week. Luckily, the Internet response had been positive, and their so-called ‘fans’ had signed a large petition against the tabloids that had published such an invasive article. 

Security was to be increased around the two Princes to ensure that their privacy wasn’t invaded. 

Baekhyun wasn’t too happy about this as he wasn’t able to carry on with the routine he had developed before. However, because of the trending hashtag #PPP ‘Prince Protection Program’, the usual hoards of fangirls that trailed behind the two Princes had decreased considerably. Because of this, the two Princes were able to interact more in university without the feel of a thousand pairs of eyes on them. 

Somehow, some sort of friendship had developed between the engaged couple. Baekhyun was happy with how the taller male wasn’t as cold to him as he had been initially. It was more than eight months since their engagement had taken place, and they were now amidst the summer term. 

They shared similar hobbies, such as playing League of Legends until dawn until their voices were sore from screaming into their headsets, as well as watching marathons of the Marvel series and arguing over which superhero was the most powerful.

Baekhyun waited outside the entrance of their university’s library with his eyes trained on a phone game that he was recently obsessed with. 

He looked up to see Chanyeol greet him with a soft dimpled smile and twinkling hazel eyes. The taller Prince wore a simple polo shirt with the top buttons undone, showing his neck and beginnings of his collarbones. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol said as he waved instinctively while his hand went inside his front jeans pocket again. 

Baekhyun fought the urge to swoon. He couldn’t help but adore the handsome sight that graced his eyes. The Prince of Antillia looked a thousand times better with a smile on his face. 

The Prince of Coudor sent him a bright smile in response before he pulled him into a one-arm hug. 

“Why are you late?” Baekhyun pouted at the latter before he pocketed his phone as they entered the library. 

“Kasper forgot to fill up the car with diesel.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes which caused Baekhyun to giggle quietly. 

They deposited their study material onto the desk that they always sat at during their study sessions. Before Chanyeol could open the large textbook and start on his assignment, Baekhyun caught his attention with his pen.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at the smaller male. They had been kicked out of the library before for being too loud. Yes, it was a very embarrassing, yet hilarious memory for both the Princes. It was probably their first time being reprimanded in public like that. They learned the hard way that both of them were anything but quiet when together. 

But the Prince of Antillia didn’t want to tarnish his image of a quiet and hardworking student, and therefore refused to converse with his enthusiastic fiancé and friend. 

“There is a party tonight at that club I talked about the other day,” Baekhyun whispered as his eyes twinkled with excitement. 

Chanyeol started shaking his head as soon as the sentence left the brunet’s mouth. “We are not going, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped at the statement that brought his mood down. “Speak for yourself, Chanyeol. I am definitely going.”

All of Baekhyun’s friends were going., There was no way his fiancé was not going to let them attend the party of the year. 

The club where the party was being held was insanely popular amongst the university students. The green-eyed Prince had always wanted to visit it, but had always felt like he needed someone with him in case anything went wrong. Chanyeol would be the perfect accomplice. 

But of course, the tall male had to take the role of a brooding and boring student. 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the defiant look Baekhyun sent him before he said, “You will go to a club filled with hormonal youngsters that have nothing in their mind but alcohol, drugs, and sex. Everything that we royals _can’t_ be associated with.”

Baekhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We don’t have to be like them…we can have fun our own way.”

“Exactly. Let’s just play that new game tonight that you were dying to get. Mine got delivered this morning,” Chanyeol said as he tried to persuade the smaller Prince. 

Baekhyun fought the urge to accept the invitation. He was dying to get to play that game. Chanyeol managed to get the super limited demo version of it. 

“But Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whined and his voice rose slightly. 

Chanyeol saw many heads swivel to their direction which made him slide further down his chair in embarrassment. “Quiet down, Baekhyun.”

“I always wanted to go...” Baekhyun went on to say. His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Baek--“

“And I don’t care if you don’t want to. I will go anyway. I will have my friends who I will drink and dance with,” Baekhyun stated with a serious expression as he challenged Chanyeol to oppose him. 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe that Baekhyun would put himself at such a risk. What if the media caught the drunk Prince in a club? It would be the most scandalous news for Coudor since its existence. 

“I am not letting you go alone, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s serious tone made Baekhyun smirk slightly. 

“So go with me~” Baekhyun sang, and did not care that they were in the library. 

To avoid being thrown out of the library for the second time, Chanyeol plugged in his noise cancellation headphones. Before putting them in his ears, he said to the smug Prince, “I will make sure to send Kasper and Minho with you.”

Baekhyun’s furious expression made him chuckle as he started to listen to the song, and refused to hear any more from his agitated friend. 

***

Chanyeol had spent enough time with his fiancé to know that his spouse wasn’t the one to let things go. 

What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. 

Which wasn’t a surprise, as he was a Prince brought up in riches and never ending luxury. However, Chanyeol had hoped that Baekhyun could see his reasoning on why going out to a club was anything but a good idea. 

While he mulled over the boring emails that were sent by his father’s assistants back in Antillia, Chanyeol gestured Kasper to hand him his mobile phone when it rang. 

Once he looked at the name on the display Chanyeol, started to smile. “Hello brother.”

“Hey, Chanyeol! That was my line!” Jongin’s bright voice filtered through the phone, and made Kasper jolt in his bar stool. 

“Make a new one then. How is everything going?” Chanyeol teased before he asked while he placed his laptop beside him on the sofa. 

“You know how hard the training is, bro. I sometimes feel like Kyungsoo is after my life. How can one live after such vigorous training?” Jongin whined.

"Who said that military training was easy?" Chanyeol answered while his eyes swept towards the front door as the bell rang. "Jongin, someone's at the door. I will call you later."

After he hung up on his cousin, Chanyeol skipped towards the door already with an idea of who was on the other side. 

However, he hadn't expected to see that someone in such a state when he swung the door open. 

The Antillian Prince's jaw dropped in shock, and his eyes widened as he surveyed the person before him. 

Baekhyun ignored the awestruck university student and continued to stride into the apartment with the tightest black jeans Chanyeol had ever seen on the shorter male. The slits exposed bare thighs that made Chanyeol’s head throb with an oncoming headache.

The usually droopy eyes were lined thickly with black liner which made the young Prince look more like an idol singer than a royal university student. 

“You are _not_ going,” Chanyeol managed to speak out before the brunet male could open his mouth. 

Kasper snickered at the interaction in front of him as he gestured Minho to sit next to his bar stool so that they could watch the two Princes disagree. 

“That’s not up for discussion,” Baekhyun answered smoothly and refused to let the intimidating glare bother him. “Shall we take some shots before we leave?”

Kasper whooped in agreement as he ignored the betrayed look Chanyeol sent him with a wide grin. 

“Baekhyun--“ Chanyeol turned to glare at his fiance, but stopped to see the bright grin that graced the beautiful Coudorian. 

Chanyeol struggled to breathe normally as his brain started to go haywire. He was brought out of his daze once Baekhyun was handed the shot glass. 

Kasper and Minho cheered the young Prince as he downed two shots at once with a grimace before a coughing fit. Both bodyguards started to clap Baekhyun's back, and Chanyeol walked towards him with worry. 

"Who told you to take two in one go?" Chanyeol scolded with no chide. His voice was soft as he rubbed his hand along the latter's back comfortingly. 

"It was awesome!" Baekhyun announced after he was done coughing his lungs out. He laughed before shouting, "Let's do it again!"

Amidst the affirmative yells of the other two men, Chanyeol fought the urge to roll his eyes. Inside, he knew very well he had no choice but to go to the club. 

Once Chanyeol was pushed into his bedroom by an energetic Baekhyun that told him to change, he dressed up in an outfit that would be suitable for a club. He had some blue denim ripped jeans -- not showing as much skin as his best friend -- and a snug low black v-neck with a casual black leather jacket on top. 

He styled his hair messily since he heard Baekhyun yell at him to hurry up. 

After taking a shot or two himself, Chanyeol found himself being driven to the club as Kasper and Baekhyun sang loudly to some song on the radio. 

When the bouncers were checking their IDs, Chanyeol was nervous about them being identified, but the entry was smooth and everybody around them was excited to enter the club. 

The loud deafening beats of the club music graced Chanyeol's ears as he was dragged further inside by the eager Baekhyun. The strobe lights reflected onto the nineteen-year-old Prince. His eyes twinkled with awe as he looked around. 

Chanyeol was again mesmerised by the sight in front of him, but ignored the side glances he got from a few girls that giggled from the left. 

However, Baekhyun noticed, pouted, and sent a small glare to the group before he said, "Let's go and get a private booth for us!"

Suddenly, Kasper and Minho came over to tell them that they had already arranged a booth for them to hang out in, and that the drinks were on their way.

Chanyeol had to push through the bodies as they grinded on the dance floor. He tried to follow the two bodyguards, but Baekhyun behind him frequently stopped to look around, and easily became caught between the bodies. 

With a sigh, Chanyeol gripped onto the entranced Prince's arms, and pulled him ahead. He then started to push Baekhyun forward with his hands that rested on the latter’s waist.

Baekhyun leaned back to shout close to his ear, "What's the hurry?"

Chanyeol tightened his hold on him when he saw some men and women glance at Baekhyun with predatory expressions. He crouched down to speak in Baekhyun's ears. His lips rubbed the ear on accident as they pushed through the drunk crowd. 

"I am not hurrying. I just don't want to lose you."

Baekhyun smirked at the comment, and turned to give him a mischievous look. Baekhyun then fully turned around, and raised himself on his tiptoes. 

"Don't worry. I am yours," Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol realised that his words could have been taken in two ways; not wanting to lose Baekhyun in the crowd, or lose him to the countless men and women whose attention he had garnered since his entrance. 

As soon as both Princes had settled down on the bright red leather couches, the door opened to reveal a waitress with their drinks.

They all drank except for Kasper who was the designated driver tonight. _That man didn't need any alcohol in his system to have fun_ , Chanyeol thought in his head as he watched his friend laugh boisterously at Baekhyun's jokes.

"Let's head to the dance floor!" Minho suggested with his eyes on Kasper. "It's time to show you my moves."

"Wait till you see mine!" Kasper replied, and lifted up his shirt collar as he cocked his head left and right. "The dance battle is _on_."

"I want to go too!" Baekhyun spoke excitedly as he watched the bodyguards descend downwards into the sea of people.

"You go ahead Baekhyun. I don't dance." Chanyeol played with the half empty glass in his hand, and tried not to meet his fiancé's gaze -- he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to that puppy-like expression.

And Chanyeol loved puppies.

“Just loosen up a little, okay?” Baekhyun gave a cheeky grin before he grabbed his hand to pull him onto the dance floor.

The heavy beat lulled Chanyeol’s senses, but his eyes never strayed away from Baekhyun’s fluid movements that briefly brushed against his body. 

Both the royalties danced together for so many songs that Chanyeol started to lose count. Their bodies swayed, and alcohol coursed through their systems thanks to the drinks they had downed amidst the dance breaks they took. 

In Chanyeol’s opinion, what they did wasn’t really considered dancing. The green-eyed male leaned his weight against him as he swayed with the beat. Baekhyun’s button nose tickled Chanyeol’s exposed chest where he had unbuttoned his black dress shirt when he had started to sweat on the dance floor.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol called out the intoxicated Prince's name as he leaned his head down to talk close to the small ears, just to make sure the latter heard him over the loud music. 

Baekhyun jolted when he felt the soft plush lips graze against his ear. He tilted his head up to meet the taller's gaze. "Yeah?"

"I think we should get going." Chanyeol was sure they had spent at least a couple of hours here, but he didn't want to risk anyone recognising them. 

The brunet merely nodded in response before he was tugged off of the dance floor. As they made their way towards the exit, Kasper joined them, and twirled the car keys on his index finger with a smirk. 

"Enjoyed your night?" Chanyeol ignored the teasing question, and focused more on Baekhyun in order to help him walk towards the parked limousine without walking into a lamp post. 

The shorter seemed to be a bit of a light weight. His steps were uncoordinated as he replied back far too enthusiastically for the ungodly hour, "IT WAS SO FUN, WASN’T IT CHANYEOLLIE?"

Kasper guffawed as he unlocked the car doors and opened one to allow Chanyeol to help Baekhyun inside. Minho didn't seem to be in sight so he assumed they were given the duty to send Baekhyun back home. 

“Of course, an irresponsible Prince would have an irresponsible bodyguard,” Chanyeol muttered in annoyance under his breath. 

Baekhyun somehow seemed to catch it and sent him a glare that was anything but menacing in Chanyeol's eyes. "Hyung deserves a night off."

"Sure he does." The hazel-eyed Prince decided to agree before he had his head bitten off by an irritated drunk. 

Baekhyun ignored the sarcastic response and gazed outside the window instead, but he did not realise that he leaned more against Chanyeol than the car seat. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and tried to move a bit to the left. They were in a _limousine_ for God's sake. There was enough room for Baekhyun to lie down without touching Chanyeol, but no, the pouty drunk preferred to have Chanyeol as a back rest. 

When Baekhyun sighed for the third time in a row, Chanyeol nudged him with his shoulder. "What is it?"

Baekhyun swiftly turned around to face him with watery orbs that reflected the lights that passed outside. "I… I was just thinking."

Chanyeol broke off the strong eye contact to quickly glance at Kasper who was too busy with driving to pay attention their conversation. 

"What are you thinking about?" The Crown Prince wasn't so sure why he felt that Baekhyun thought about them. Maybe it was the gaze with which the second year university student looked at him. It was as if Baekhyun was asking for something -- something that Chanyeol couldn't grasp. 

Not able to suppress his curiosity, Chanyeol questioned further as his eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the sudden nervousness that radiated off the male beside him. 

Baekhyun dropped his gaze to his slender fingers that started to play with the ripped strands of his black skinny jeans. He did not realise that Chanyeol had followed his gaze, and now too, looked at the milky thigh barely covered with the shredded material.

Without a realisation of what he was doing, Chanyeol's hand reached out to grasp Baekhyun's fiddling fingers to stop his nervous action. 

The penetrating gaze of Baekhyun made Chanyeol freeze as his hands still softly held the slender fingers. 

Baekhyun's green eyes shifted downwards, and focused on the lips that parted slightly as the frozen male took shallow breaths. 

"Nothing," he softly muttered. He licked his lips unconsciously as he looked at Chanyeol through hooded eyes.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows at the strange behaviour. He gave one last look to him before he looked straight ahead and withdrew his hands from the latter. 

Silence settled in the luxurious vehicle. 

It was only when Baekhyun's head lolled onto Chanyeol's shoulder and his entire body slumped onto his side that he realised the stubborn Prince had fallen asleep -- or had knocked himself out from too much alcohol. 

With an update to Kasper on the situation at hand, Chanyeol felt the long car take a U-turn to drive to his place instead. They couldn't leave Baekhyun alone in such a state. Minho was probably too drunk as well to be called, and so Chanyeol deemed it was their responsibility. He was, after all, Baekhyun's fiancé. 

Once they arrived at the car park, Chanyeol waited for Kasper to open the door for him and help carry Baekhyun out. 

Despite Baekhyun being quite short, the Crown Prince of Antillia was sure his army general was shorter than his fiance; Baekhyun was a lot lighter than he seemed. 

He was a lean male with curves in just the right places -- not that Chanyeol had looked. It just had been painfully obvious under the strobe lights of the club. The seducing movements made in the tight and revealing clothes left nothing to the imagination. 

By the time Kasper closed the door behind them, Chanyeol realised that Baekhyun wouldn't wake up anytime soon. 

With a sigh, he lifted the sleeping male up in his arms and carried him to the guest room where Kasper slept. 

Once he laid down the unconscious male, he couldn't help but glance at his soft features. Baekhyun's eyelashes seemed a lot longer up close, and the now smudged eye-makeup that he wore tonight gave him an intimidating aura. 

Chanyeol preferred the bare and drooping eyes that glinted with mischief over the hooded eye lined gaze he was the target of tonight. 

"Chanyeol-ah," the soft call of his name brought Chanyeol out of his stupor and made him stand on his feet to glance at the knocked out Prince before he closed the bedroom door. 

"Yes, Kasper?" Chanyeol joined his best friend and personal bodyguard on the bar stool. 

"I texted Minho to let him know that Baekhyun will stay the night here," Kasper said as he waved his smartphone at him. Chanyeol could see that there were far too many text messages for such a simple message. 

"And?" Chanyeol knew Kasper had something on his mind with the way the usually relaxed male looked a bit perplexed. 

"And… he was telling me to go out again and join him," Kasper said as he fiddled with his phone. Before the university student could open his mouth, Kasper continued to say, "I told him no, because somebody has to guard the two Crown Princes after a night out."

Chanyeol couldn't help but feel guilty. Kasper worked for him twenty-four-seven, and he deserved a night off at least. He personally didn't think that there was any need of protection if both he and Baekhyun stayed inside the apartment until Kasper's return, and so he shared this thought with no delay. 

Kasper frowned at the sympathetic look Chanyeol was casting. "It's alright Chanyeol. I can have a drink here." He gestured towards the packed bar in front of them. "I don't want to get you in trouble with your father again."

"That was you leaving me outside in public. I promise we won't leave this place until you are back." Chanyeol wasn't sure why he was so adamant about Kasper having a night off. Maybe Baekhyun's carefree attitude was starting to rub off on him?

"Call a taxi and enjoy the rest of the night, Hyung." Chanyeol clapped Kasper's shoulder and jumped off the bar stool. He viewed the grateful look Kasper sent him, and it made him feel far more emotional than it should have. The alcohol he drank tonight was far more than he had planned to consume, but nobody can say no to a persuasive Baekhyun. 

Once he heard the front door click shut, Chanyeol decided to head to his bedroom. His eyes started to droop heavily from sleep. It was, after all, well past midnight, and he had been on the dance floor for at least two hours. 

Chanyeol fell on his bed and did not bother to get under the duvet cover. His body became lethargic as the day's work finally caught up to him. 

He did not realise that somebody had woken up in the adjacent bedroom. 

Baekhyun woke with a parched throat. He let out a dry cough as he sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear the blurry vision. The alcohol was still strong in his system as he had trouble recognising the bedroom he was in. 

The last thing he remembered was being in the car with Chanyeol and Kasper on the way to his apartment. 

His eyes rested on the bedside table where a glass of water with some medicine was sat. With the ever-increasing headache that pulsated through his skull and the dry throat that cried for some water, Baekhyun reached out for the glass and took the medicine. 

He knew that he was at Chanyeol's place with the way the room was furnished with the typical 'Antillian' style furniture that he had seen on his trip to Antillia last summer. 

The soft carpet beneath his bare feet was comfortable as he walked towards the bathroom. He felt grimy and sweaty after the intense clubbing and couldn't wait to wash it all off. But just as he entered the small guest bathroom, he knew he couldn't shower in there. The shower stall was cluttered with bathroom products, reminding him that this was Kasper’s domain. Maybe the master bathroom would be more to his liking? And so his drunken steps led him to the other bedroom just opposite from his. 

There was no hesitance in his hands as he pushed open the door. His eyes fell on the figure that slept on the large bed as soon as the door opened. Careful to not make any noise, he tiptoed to the large white door which he assumed was the entrance to the master bathroom. 

Once he opened the door and switched on the lights, his eyes refused to adjust to the sudden brightness. The white gleaming bathroom before him sparkled under the lights. 

He approved of the luxurious frameless quadrant shower enclosure as his hands itched to take off his clothes and get under the warm jet of water. And so the young Prince unsteadily took off his clothes and dropped them on the marble tiles below before he entered the shower. 

The shower was taken quickly as sleep started to set back in, and the warm water lulled Baekhyun's senses to sleep. After he ran his hands through his wet locks once more, he switched off the shower and stepped out. 

It was then the young Prince realised that he had nothing to wear. While he dripped on the tiled floor, Baekhyun looked around for some towel to wrap himself in before he caught a cold. 

He opened a mirrored cabinet to reveal piles of white towels and a black bathrobe. Baekhyun proceeded to dry himself with the towel as he savoured the scent that he associated with his fiancé.

He didn't want to leave the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his lithe body, and so he took the black bathrobe and put it on; it engulfed his body. The rim of the robe reached much below his knees, the belt could be tied around his waist _twice_ , and the opening was still too large and displayed his milky chest. 

He huffed whilst he tried to sort out the large size sleeves that covered his hands, he walked out of the bathroom, now in large slippers with the initials ‘PCY’ on them. 

Should he ask his fiancé for some clothes? Or should he just help himself like he had done before? The Prince struggled to decide as the large walk in wardrobe was presented right before him. He knew that if he were in Chanyeol's position that he would be very angry if someone entered his closet without his permission. The master bathroom and the bathroom was enough invasion of privacy, and so Baekhyun decided to take brave steps towards the sleeping male. 

Chanyeol lay on his back with his arms outstretched across the diameter of the bed and his body slightly twisted. Baekhyun had to climb onto the bed to reach the male as he didn't want to speak too loudly -- and his fiancé slept right in the centre of the bed. 

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun whispered softly while his eyes checked to see any sign of awareness. 

After no response Baekhyun crawled closer, and he found himself on his knees as his hands reached out to shake the Prince in his slumber. 

"Chanyeol-ah, wake up." This time Chanyeol responded with a grunt and scrunched his eyebrows before he opened his eyes.

There wasn't enough light for the smaller male to see clearly, but the distant glow from the open bathroom door was sufficient enough to see that the Prince before him wasn't aware of his surroundings. 

Chanyeol's eyes were hooded as they observed the wet brunet male above him. He had never seen such Baekhyun in such a domestic look before and couldn't help but stare. 

Sleep was in the back of his mind as his eyes trailed downwards, and he recognised his black bathrobe with his initials on the breast pocket. Why was a freshly showered Baekhyun wearing his bathrobe on his bed? 

Chanyeol's brain failed to compute the image before him. The alcohol consumption of that night was responsible, as well as the abrupt awakening from his deep sleep. 

_Is this how Baekhyun would look as my husband_? The thought entered and plagued his mind with images that he had never thought of before. Of them being a domestic married couple, cooking and eating together, sharing the same sink when brushing their teeth, and sleeping on the same bed. 

_Am I dreaming_? Chanyeol was adamant that this was a dream. Why else would Baekhyun be here in his beloved bathrobe without asking him? He felt the heat of Baekhyun's hand on his shoulder seep through his shirt and warm up his body as his brain overworked. 

Chanyeol failed to remember the night that had just transpired, their drunken clubbing and how Baekhyun was now under his care by staying the night at his place. None of this came to the sleep-hazed male. 

"Baekhyun-ah..." he called out, his low rough voice startled Baekhyun who was doing nothing but looking into the latter's eyes since he had woken up. 

He blushed under the strong hooded gaze. His hand that was rested on Chanyeol's shoulder to shake him reflexively squeezed before it let go. 

Chanyeol noticed the sudden shyness that radiated from the male above him which confused him. Why would his husband shy away from him? Was their marriage not as he had wanted?

Despite their marriage being arranged, Chanyeol had many aspirations and dreams that he wanted to reach with his partner. He knew that he could learn to love Baekhyun, and they were already amazing friends. Being each other's husbands couldn't be that hard. 

But to see the hand retreat brought a frown to Chanyeol's face. Before the latter could be out of his reach, he clasped tightly onto the smaller hand and pulled the shocked Prince on top of him. 

Baekhyun's fast heartbeat thundered in his ears as he looked with wide eyes at Chanyeol. "What are you doing Chanyeol-ah?" he yelped out as the grip on his wrist refused to relent. 

Chanyeol frowned at the question while the water droplets dripped from Baekhyun's locks onto his face. "You didn't dry your hair properly," was what he was able to say. 

"What?" Baekhyun was flabbergasted at the situation he was in. He was currently half on top of Chanyeol with his hands placed against the black buttoned shirt that he _may_ have playfully rubbed against in the club. "I didn't want to wake you up with the blow dryer." He licked his dry lips, and the movement was followed by Chanyeol's hawk eyes. 

This was definitely a dream. _Is this how our married life will be_? Chanyeol wondered as his hand reached up to cup Baekhyun's face, who had stilled completely. Baekhyun’s breath was shallow as he watched Chanyeol take a deep breath. 

"You are beautiful Baekhyun-ah.” The soft compliment wasn't what Baekhyun hadn’t anticipated. He prayed that his ever-increasing loud heartbeat couldn't be heard, but he was sure that his prayer was futile. 

Baekhyun felt a rough thumb press against his bottom lip and pulled it slightly whilst skimming the velvety texture. 

Chanyeol was amazed at the sight before him. The more he stared, the more he felt sure that this was a dream. Baekhyun had always been attractive in his eyes. But to see him with freshly showered hair, dishevelled from the partial towel dry, cheeks flushed from the hot water, and the bathrobe… the one piece of clothing that only _he_ wore. It was made specifically for him from scratch, but now it adorned the beautiful male before him. 

The droopy eyes twinkled from the bathroom light, and Chanyeol saw how beautiful his emerald green eyes were. They reminded him of the lush greenery that Baekhyun had boasted about his country having on his phone, but the light wasn't enough for him to see that colour. This made him move his hand from his jaw to his nape, fingers curled into his damp hair as he brought Baekhyun closer. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he saw the darkened gaze of his fiancé’and how it reminded him of a lion about to pounce on his prey.

"Chan--" Baekhyun's voice cut off when he realised that if he continued to speak his lips would brush against the plump pair before him.

He gulped loudly, his eyes nearly went cross-eyed from the attempt to meet Chanyeol's lust filled stare. As soon as he saw the taller male's eyes shift downwards, his eyes closed in reflex. He felt the hot breath against his trembling lips. 

The kiss wasn’t unexpected. 

Baekhyun knew that there had been raging sexual tension between them when they were out tonight, and it hadn't been the first time. The occasional touches they shared before when they hung out sent tingles down his spine, and he thought of the nature of their relationship and how it was to develop in the future. 

They weren't boyfriends, but they had the title of fiancés. No matter how much they tried to think of each other as friends, Baekhyun knew that it was a fruitless attempt. 

There was bound to be a pull between two good-looking males of the same hierarchy. They were both planning for the same future, one where they would rule over their two kingdoms together, side by side and hand in hand. 

It was a strong relationship in the making. 

There was bound to be some physical contact, and that was what Baekhyun reassured himself with as he kissed Chanyeol back, his arms wrapped around his neck to pull him even closer. 

Baekhyun gasped for breath as their first kiss was broken. He looked up to meet Chanyeol's happy gaze.

"So gorge--" The compliment was swallowed by Baekhyun's hungry lips before Chanyeol could finish it. 

This time the kiss was more passionate and caused Chanyeol's mind to haze from the gratifying pleasure. Their breaths struggled to be taken between the increasing fiery lip locks. 

Kissing Baekhyun was just as he imagined. He hoped that, just like this dream, he would be able to do this with Baekhyun in real life too. 

Baekhyun's loud moan as Chanyeol nibbled on his bottom lip caused the taller Prince to chuckle into the hot open-mouthed kiss. 

Baekhyun growled at being laughed at and licked the white teeth displayed before him, and rejoiced internally when he felt Chanyeol gulp at the action. 

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol grunted as he rolled them over, and now leaned on top of the breathless male as he eyed the exposed chest before him. 

Husbands don't just kiss in bed -- and so Chanyeol dived in. He planted hard kisses along the jaw that he had admired before, and then travelled down the milky neck that was occasionally adorned with a choker in university. 

Baekhyun helplessly let out moans as his hands gripped onto Chanyeol's head. He unconsciously helped his fiancé by tilting his head. 

"Yeol..." Baekhyun yelped out when Chanyeol proceeded to suck on the collarbones.

The Crown Prince felt more and more frustrated the more he touched his spouse. He could taste his shower gel, and the thought of Baekhyun smelling like him was making him lose the tiny amount of control he had. 

His tongue travelled further below making Baekhyun curl his fingers tightly onto his biceps, fingernails digging in, as the tongue neared an exposed nipple. 

The bathrobe was more off than on at this point. 

At this point, which Baekhyun thought was unfair. He wanted to see Chanyeol the same way, and so he grasped onto the buttons of his dress shirt and fumbled as he popped them open. 

Chanyeol stopped his exploration to aid Baekhyun as his own hands pulled off the black shirt once it was unbuttoned. Before he could lean over him again, Baekhyun's hands stopped him as his fingers trailed his abs before they gripped onto the belt loop of his designer jeans. 

The very designer jeans he had been forced by Baekhyun to wear for their night out. 

Chanyeol suddenly froze as his mind caught up with what they were in the midst of. He was not dreaming. Baekhyun was at at his place because he was too inebriated to stay alone at home, and his bodyguard had ended up partying too. 

Baekhyun noticed the sudden stiffness in his fiancé, and the hands that had fumbled with the top button of the jeans stopped; instead, he looked up at Chanyeol with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Chanyeol?" His voice was loud and clear for Chanyeol, who swiftly rolled off Baekhyun and lay beside him. 

After his breathing was regular, he sat up and groaned into his hands. He could feel Baekhyun's movements beside him, but refused to look at his fiancé. He was deeply embarrassed by the situation at hand. 

Once he was sure that Baekhyun had covered himself again with the bathrobe, he said, "Sorry Baekhyun. I… I thought I was dreaming..."

Baekhyun, who fretted that he had messed up, was suddenly brought out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I didn't mean to do that. I am sorry." Chanyeol sounded very apologetic, and Baekhyun didn't like it at all. 

"It's fine..." Baekhyun refused to show that he wasn't happy with the sudden turn of events. If Chanyeol will blame this situation on his tired state, then he had an excuse too. "I think I drank way too much tonight, haha." 

The laugh was dry and forced, but Chanyeol didn't notice as he was too busy thinking about how to dispel the awkward atmosphere. 

"Want me to make you a quick snack? Did you take the medicine?" Chanyeol decided to ask as he got up from the bed and entered his walk in closet to change into more comfortable clothes. 

He hadn't meant to sleep in his sweaty clubbing outfit; he was knocked out completely before Baekhyun woke him up. 

"That would be nice," Baekhyun said as he fiddled with the belt, and his eyes tried to follow the black haired Prince. "Actually, Chanyeol, I wanted to ask if I could borrow some clothes?"

The soft question made Chanyeol's movements still; he had been halfway in putting on a simple white T-shirt. 

_Oh, so was that the reason behind a freshly showered Baekhyun nudging me awake_? Chanyeol banged his head lightly against the wall inside his walk-in closet, and hoped that his fiancé outside wouldn't see his embarrassed state. 

"Oh sure, I will find you something," he mumbled out as he looked for smaller sized clothing. 

Baekhyun knew that there would be awkwardness between them from now on. He hoped that it wouldn't last for too long as he wouldn't like to be reminded about this event. 

***

Chanyeol made ramen at the stove, using chopsticks to stir the noodles as Baekhyun munched on the fruit that had been cut. 

"Where's Kasper?" Baekhyun asked mid-bite. 

"Out with Minho."

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really now? Wow… You let him go?"

Chanyeol turned around to give him an unimpressed look. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "You are such a tight ass about everything… Would have never thought you would let both of our bodyguards off at the same time."

"Well, Minho didn't take my permission, and as for Kasper, I think he deserved some enjoyment too."

"Wow, you Antillians really _do_ have hearts," Baekhyun said with wide eyes before he unleashed a cackle. 

"Stop with the jokes and eat up. I don't want you to be moaning about a hangover tomorrow," Chanyeol said as he placed the bowl of ramen before the smirking Prince and sat down next to him. "You can head to bed when you are done. I will wait up for Kasper."

"I will wait up with you." Baekhyun's eyes twinkled with mischief. Chanyeol was glad that the atmosphere wasn't as awkward as he had thought. 

"Whatever suits you best, Your Highness," Chanyeol said flatly, but smiled when he felt a hard fist bump to his bicep.

***

Jongin grunted as he blocked the sword that swung at him, his wrists ached from the continuous training. 

"Let's take a break, Taemin-ah," Jongin wheezed out, once Taemin successfully blocked his attack. 

"General told us to carry on until the sun sets." The obedient guard in training refused to obey Jongin's demand. 

Jongin fought the urge to roll his eyes. Antillia's military training was the cruellest. It even involved sword fighting, just for the sake of maintaining their ancestor's prestige in the skill. “ _Your body must be physically fit in order to handle a sword properly_ ,” as said by the General. 

It was amidst the Duchess's son's grumbles that he heard the loud commands ordered behind him. His head whipped around to see the General of the Antillian army make his way through the training grounds. His large eyes surveyed the sweaty bodies training in the blinding sunlight. 

Jongin ignored Taemin's cries to start practise again before they were caught slacking by the general, and instead started to make his way towards the stiff postured General. 

He wiped his sweaty hands on his white cotton shirt already drenched with sweat, but he winced as the friction pained the sore blisters.

"General Do," he called out before he ran the remaining distance, and noticed how the wide-eyed man had stopped conversing with one of the head trainers to cast him an annoyed look. 

"Kim Jongin," was the bland reply. 

Jongin couldn't help but smirk and quirk his eyebrows, "So lovely to see you join us on a training session that you deem necessary. Been busy?"

Kim Jongin was a carefree soul, face radiating youthful joy and happiness whilst General Do Kyungsoo was a strict, disciplined man, face hardened by lengthy military duties and the responsibility of training the Antillian army to the calibre it was in the past. 

"Kim Jongin, your training hasn't finished. Go back to your training partner before I report you," Kyungsoo grimly replied, his large eyes filled with disinterest. 

Jongin frowned, his eyes drooped with sadness. "General Do, you know that I am the best in my batch."

The General couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for seeing the young boy so down because of his harsh behaviour. "Your achievements aren't hidden from me, but now is not the time for us to chit chat."

"Then can I suggest lunch this week?" Jongin's bright smile was once again on display and it irked the General. He hated how gullible he was in falling for the younger's tricks. That boy would use his sad puppy eyes to his advantage like a siren that called out for the sailors at sea. 

"We shall see," he said slowly as his eyes surveyed the sweaty form once more before a nod to the man who he was conversing with before. "Show me the team that you wanted to discuss about."

And with that, Jongin was dismissed. It wasn't the first time the General had accepted an offer, and it wouldn't be the first time that he wouldn’t get back to him on it. 

With a sigh, Jongin trudged back to Taemin with eyes that had lost the shine he had when he met the General. 

***

Minho noticed Crown Prince Baekhyun's change in behaviour; the hooded eyes that had always been filled with mischief now contained a soft glint whenever his fiancé was present, and how his bow shaped lips were always graced with a soft smile instead of the cheeky squared grin. 

The Courdian bodyguard was baffled, and wondered, what had brought the change? He thought that he was pretty observant, these slight changes occurred over a period of time, but he was sure the aura between the two Princes changed the most after that night out.

Maybe a night full of drinking and dancing had them let go of their inhibitions and decide to be more of a couple than just friends. 

Minho sucked on the straw attached his apple juice box, and subtly eyed his Prince and his spouse in deep conversation whilst they sat on a picnic bench. Not many students huddled about on this side of the campus; one of the main reasons why is that Baekhyun and Chanyeol liked to hang out here. 

The bodyguard leaned against the large oak tree a couple of metres away from the couple. He was far enough to not hear the topic of conversation, but not too far that he wouldn't be able to protect Baekhyun from any danger.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's loud squeal and the violent shove he inflicted on Chanyeol made Minho snicker try to keep his laughter in when he saw the tall Prince topple over the bench and fall. 

His phone buzzed with a text and he opened it to read:

_Kasp_

_How about getting some lunch instead of stalking the lovebirds?_

Minho shook his head at the amateur bodyguard's tactics and replied, _No, get back to work_. He refused to look to his right where he knew Kasper was sat in the car to observe the Princes and him. 

Suddenly, his head whipped upwards when he heard Baekhyun yell as his back jolted off the tree, and Minho’s hand threw the half empty juice box behind him as he started to sprint towards Baekhyun. 

It was only when he was a few metres away from his Prince did he belatedly realise that Baekhyun's yell hadn't been from danger, but from Chanyeol's tickling fingers.

With eyebrows furrowed he stared at how Baekhyun looked close to tears as Chanyeol mercilessly tickled his stomach. Baekhyun's soft brown hair was now erratic from rubbing against Chanyeol's chest as he laughed into it. 

_Right… they were flirting_. Minho awkwardly retreated back to the tree, and pouted sadly at his wasted juice when he got another text. 

_Kasp_

_Come with me. I have some juice for you ;)_

In reply, Minho sent a death glare and a middle finger at the car that Kasper sat in. 

***

Baekhyun knew that he liked Chanyeol more than he thought he would. Maybe he had thought on some sleepless nights before they had gotten close, about what it would be like to be with Chanyeol when they were well into a few years of marriage. 

Instead, here they were with only four months passed their engagement party while they skirted the boundaries of dating and close friends. 

The green-eyed Prince blushed as he thought about the awkward moment they shared at his doorstep earlier when he dropped him off after their 'date' at the movies. 

After he screamed into his pillow with all the frustration he held inside, he sighed as he gazed outside his large bedroom window. The city was even more alive at night, and instead of the quiet sombre nights he loved in Coudor, a night in London was filled with car honks, loud pedestrians, and the continuous rumble of engines. 

But tonight his mind couldn't get over the awkward fumble that had happened minutes prior. How both of their hands struggled to let go of the strong grip they were in for the majority of the time tonight. How when it came to say goodbye, both of them were too busy as they got lost in each other's eyes to say the dreaded words. How when they managed to hug, neither of them wanted to let go. 

Baekhyun trembled with the sudden tingle that ran down his spine when he recalled how Chanyeol's warm breath had warmed his neck as he had leaned down to whisper in his ears.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," the low voice had said. Chanyeol's voice was something that never failed to make Baekhyun swoon. 

Baekhyun had blushed in response, and nodded in agreement with the statement before he found the courage to say, "I… enjoyed it a lot as well.”

Chanyeol broke the hug to stare into his eyes, his warm hazel eyes searched for something. Baekhyun looked back as his heartbeat increased due to the small distance between their faces. 

Before Baekhyun could open his mouth to question Chanyeol's weird behaviour, he felt a pair of warm lips peck his cold cheek. 

The smaller university student stared at the embarrassed and fumbling Prince whose cheeks were as red as Rudolph's nose. 

"Goodnight Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol said softly while his eyes focused on Baekhyun's scarf, still too mortified to look at him. 

Baekhyun had then realised what had transpired. Chanyeol was wishing him a good night the way a boyfriend would do. The thought warmed his heart, and so he leaned up to press a kiss against Chanyeol's cheek before he said, "Goodnight to you, too."

Chanyeol looked at him as his mouth gaped open before his gaze darkened, and narrowed down to his lips. 

Baekhyun nervously bit his bottom lip before he let it go. His hands were still settled on Chanyeol's chest, as they were still tangled in each other. 

Chanyeol tightened his arms around Baekhyun's waist, pulled him closer, and then rubbed his nose against Baekhyun's before he said, "You drive me crazy, Baek."

Baekhyun smiled at the frustrated whine as his eyes twinkled with a naughty glint. "Really? How do I do that?"

"You are doing it now." Chanyeol nipped at his nose with no heat. 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose and hit his chest with his hands. "Am I in trouble?"

"Big trouble, Baek." Chanyeol was now rubbed his lips against his cheeks as he spoke and rendered Baekhyun spineless. The smaller Prince closed his eyes as he felt the affectionate words seep into his skin. "I will be in big trouble because of you. You are so beautiful, Baekhyun."

"Your words confuse me, your Highness~" Baekhyun teased. "I don't know if you are reprimanding me or praising me."

"Consider it both," the final words were whispered before Baekhyun eventually felt the awaited press of the lips. 

The Crown Prince closed his eyes, and slowly encircled his arms around Chanyeol's neck, his lips pliant under the Chanyeol's fervent kisses.

"You don't know how long I have been wanting to do this," Chanyeol chuckled out, his hazel eyes glinted with mirth as he watched the smaller Prince try to catch his breath after the passionate display of affection. 

"Me too..." Baekhyun's cheeks felt hot as he admitted it, his small smile showed the contentment he felt. 

The answer earned an even bigger grin on Chanyeol's face before he pulled Baekhyun into another kiss. And another. And another. Baekhyun's head felt dizzy from the onslaught of kisses. He had waited for this day since the night Chanyeol first kissed him. 

Baekhyun was brought out of his reminiscence with the sudden shrill sound of a notification on his phone, and he quickly sat up on his bed and reached out to unlock his phone. His heartbeat quickened at the name that had sent him a message. 

He nestled his back into the pillows behind him as he texted his fiancé. Neither of them aware of how long they conversed each day. 

***

Chanyeol entered the morning lecture thirty minutes late. Baekhyun slowly put his things away once the drawn-out presentation ended, and waited for his fiancé to walk down to the front row where Baekhyun sat. 

"Told you to sleep earlier," Baekhyun teased as he finally had his bag zipped up. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes in response before he said, "I wasn't late because of that." The taller Prince would never admit that Baekhyun was right. 

"Oh really? Then what made the Crown Prince of Antillia late on this fine Monday morning?" Baekhyun spoke with nonchalance, but the smirk on his face gave away his sarcasm. 

"You,” Chanyeol grumbled out, the two university students exited the lecture hall, and they did not mind the stares they received from their classmates. 

"Me?" Baekhyun was confused by the statement which caused him to halt his steps along the bustling hallway. "What did I do?"

Chanyeol looked around to see if anyone had their eyes on them, and wasn't surprised to catch at least a few curious gazes. "I will tell you later."

He realised that his fiancé didn't feel comfortable with this conversation in public, and he let the matter go. "Alright. Are we heading to your place now?"

There was no need for this question to be asked. It was a common practice now for the two Princes to hang out at each other's places whenever there was a free period. 

Due to Chanyeol's feel of unease whenever they interacted in public, Baekhyun also enjoyed his company in private. 

He was able to see more of Chanyeol; his wide grin and loud boisterous laughter whenever he defeated him in the games, and the warm affectionate touches when they relaxed together after an exhausting day. 

It was amusing for the young Prince to see the instant change in behaviour in his fiancé as soon as they stepped into their households. 

The feel of a heavy grip on his waist stabilised him as he wobbled on his feet as he took off his sneakers. 

"Careful, Baek.” The low voice never failed to make Baekhyun's heart beat quicker. He knew the feelings he shared for the Prince now were much more than they should have been. His parents wouldn't be happy to find out that he had slept more at Chanyeol's place than at his own in the past month. 

He didn't know how he was to explain to his mother how he felt whenever he was in Chanyeol's company. When he could stay in the latter's arms for hours, and not care about the silence that usually was present after both of them were tired from chatting each other's ears off. 

Baekhyun could see himself spend the rest of his life with the Prince of Antillia, and he was comfortable enough to share his worries and views that regarded his future reign. He found solace in him when he found out that Chanyeol shared the same concerns for the future. 

"Baekhyun, what would you like to drink?" Chanyeol hung both their bags before he pulled him into the kitchen. Chanyeol had taken his bag from him the moment they had stepped out of the car and ignored Kasper's teases about how Chanyeol acted more like Baekhyun's servant than a royal fiancé.

"Water will do,” was what he replied while his mind still wondered how he was responsible for Chanyeol's lateness today. 

"Okay, here you are~" A cold water bottle was handed to him with the cap already loosened. It was small caring gestures like this that made Baekhyun feel warm inside. 

He knew that Chanyeol harboured the same feelings that bubbled up inside him whenever they were alone. 

How his hands itched to touch the bow-legged university student whenever seen around the campus, but had to just settle with a small smile and a wave. 

Kasper had walked in on them snuggled together on the couch many times and teased them relentlessly about how the lovebirds loved to stay alone. 

Baekhyun walked to the white couch, and plopped himself on it before he sipped on the water as his eyes followed the bow-legged Prince who settled beside him. 

After a few minutes of silence, Chanyeol prodded the silent male. "So?"

"Tell me.” Baekhyun twisted to face his fiancé and best friend. "Why am I to blame for your tardiness today?"

"Well I..." Chanyeol looked down at his hands that started to fumble, a gesture that shocked Baekhyun since Chanyeol was never the person to feel shy or nervous. 

Baekhyun merely raised his eyebrow to spur Chanyeol's sentence.

"I… couldn't sleep,” Chanyeol finished the sentence vaguely. 

"Wow. That was something that didn't even cross my mind. Thank you for clearing that up for me," Baekhyun said as he leaned further into the sofa as his socked feet rested against Chanyeol's jean clad knee. 

"It was because of you, okay!" Chanyeol let out as his head fell to rest on his arms that rested on the arm rest. Baekhyun refused the find the pouting Prince as adorable. 

"It's alright, I understand. You won't be the first person to lose your sleepover a beauty like Prince Baekhyun," Baekhyun chortled as he stood up to strike a model pose before he walked towards the main bedroom. 

Chanyeol lifted up his head to strike a comeback when he noticed the smaller male headed towards the bedrooms. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Want to change out of these jeans..." was the reply before the bedroom door was tightly shut which made Chanyeol drop back onto the sofa to pick up his crumpled pride. 

It was later on, when the couple had finished with their dinner cooked by the chef hired by the Antillian royal family, that Baekhyun brought up the topic again. 

"So, what were you thinking about me?" Baekhyun kept his head on Chanyeol's shoulder while he faced the TV, but laced his fingers with Chanyeol's as their hands rested on his thighs. 

"Nothing… I guess I was just used to having you present whenever I fell asleep. Not having you here made me feel like something was missing." Chanyeol's words made Baekhyun realise how they acted more and more like a married couple each day. 

Baekhyun turned to peck Chanyeol's cheek as a thank you for being honest with him. He knew how hard it was for the Prince of Antillia to be open about his thoughts -- especially his feelings. "To be honest, I felt the same too, but I ignored that feeling because I knew the professor was strict and I couldn’t afford us being late again." 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s waist to pull in closer which resulted in Baekhyun almost entirely on Chanyeol's lap. "Yeah, I am not as afraid as you. I am a brave man who has served in the Antillian army as a--"

"Oh, stop it!" Baekhyun stopped the arrogant ramble with his hand pressed to Chanyeol's soft lips. 

He could feel the latter’s grin beneath his hand, and because he wanted to have the upper hand in this conversation, he removed his hand that was soon replaced by his eager lips. 

Chanyeol expected the turn of events, and it was common for them to resort to kissing whenever either of them thought the conversation wasn't going in their favour. His heart felt warm when he thought about them resolving their future conflicts like this. Chanyeol found it to be the best tactic to resolve their frustration. After a dozen or so kisses, then neither of them had energy left to argue, and just solved the matter in soft hushed voices where they eventually fell asleep. 

"I will miss you during the Christmas break," Baekhyun broke the kiss to say between heavy breaths and moaned slightly as Chanyeol planted soft kisses along his sensitive jaw.

"Me too. We will video chat a lot," Chanyeol said into Baekhyun's milky skin as he sucked and bit lightly when the thought of not seeing his fiancé for two weeks was brought up. 

It would be their first time away from each other for a long time since their relationship had progressed. 

"You better," Baekhyun pulled on Chanyeol's hair to have him face upwards, "and make sure to study well for the exams, and that way we can get them out of the way quickly and plan a trip to Europe."

Sometimes Chanyeol felt like they were already married with the way Baekhyun nagged him to study and clean, and the way both of them planned their outings as they argued about the littlest of things. 

"I will ask my parents for permission," Baekhyun mumbled out after he pecked Chanyeol's inviting lips for the final time before he rested his head against the broad chest. 

"And if they don't agree?" Chanyeol asked nonchalantly as his fingers ran through Baekhyun's hair to sooth the brunet male into slumber. 

"They have to. Nobody can say no to Byun Baekhyun. Remember that, Park," was the sassy reply that made Chanyeol chuckle. 

Baekhyun whined at being jostled and told him to stop with the laughing and to carry him to bed so that they could sleep. 

"Alright, Your Highness," Chanyeol whispered on the top of his head before he planted a kiss, and carried the drowsy Prince to his bedroom.

***

Before Baekhyun knew it, he had already started the last year of his degree. His engagement with Chanyeol was more than a year old. On the day of the engagement anniversary, Baekhyun woke up to Mr Henry who said that a large amounts of flowers that had been delivered to the Coudor Palace.

He remembered how hard it was to hold in his excitement when he got to see the deliveries while his mother's eagle-like gaze scrutinised his every move. Later that night, Baekhyun made sure to thank his fiancé with a special video call. 

The autumn semester flew past with both Princes busy with their final year of studies yet they never lost an opportunity to hang out together.

With the Christmas holidays now just around the corner, Baekhyun was excited for this year's Christmas Ball in Coudor. This year, amongst countless other guests, was the Royal Family of Antillia. It was Chanyeol's first time visiting his country, and so the Coudorian Crown Prince couldn't wait to finally show him around the places where he had grown up. 

The Palace bustled with the preparations for the welcome of his future in-laws as Baekhyun sprinted along the wide hallway. His polished shoes skidded against the red velvet carpet as he nearly crashed into a group of maids who arranged the flowers.

“YOUR HIGHNESS, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING INDOORS!” Mr Henry’s loud shouts echoed behind him, but the mischievous Prince merely giggled as he continued to run towards the main entrance of the Palace. 

He was late and there was no way he was going to let snobby rules stop him now. 

The young Prince arrived just in time to join his parents. His chest heaved as he caught the sight of the dozen cars that were drove towards them along the pathway. 

The Queen gave him a reproachful look and told a nearby maid, “Please fix this boy’s hair. It looks like he just came from the playground.”

Baekhyun grinned as he knelt down for the young girl to fix his previously styled hair. 

“Sorry, Mother. I had to run,” he explained. 

“No need to explain. It’s very obvious from the state that you are currently in,” the King said with a grim expression. “Please behave. We have people from all over the world attending this year because of the upcoming wedding.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, Father. You will have no complaints.”

Just as the King gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder, the first of the many cars rolled to a stop. The Coudor Palace guards rushed to open the doors so that the much awaited guests could come out.

The first to come out was the King of Antillia while he helped his Queen to step out of the limousine in her long silken dress. 

"Welcome to our beautiful Coudor!" Baekhyun's father greeted joyfully, and opened his arms to hug the King of Antillia. "I hope your journey went well."

The Crown Prince of Coudor merely bowed his head to his future in-laws when they turned to address him. His eyes eagerly searched for a certain tall Prince. 

It was only when the second car had rolled in, did the Crown Prince of Antillia and Princess Yasmin step out. Baekhyun's heart lurched in of his chest to finally see Chanyeol in his own home.

Prince Chanyeol stood tall in front of him. He looked magnificent. He was dressed in an expensive suit with his hair styled to reveal his forehead. The smirk on his face wasn't left unnoticed by Baekhyun, and he couldn't help but give a small smile as well.

Baekhyun saw his reflection clearly as he looked into the hazel brown orbs of his fiancé. The Coudorian Prince had always liked Chanyeol's eyes, far different from his. The warmness in them never failed to suck Baekhyun in, and make him forget his surroundings and become completely mesmerised. 

"Baekhyun..." his Mother hissed under her breath, and brought her son from the daze which signaled him to welcome the siblings. 

"Pleasure to meet you again, Princess." Baekhyun decided to address the eldest first. Also, he was now worried that his mother could've caught onto the interaction between the two engaged Princes. 

"Likewise, Baekhyun," Princess Yasmin smirked and eyed the secret glances that her brother gave to his fiancé. "I've been looking forward to this trip so much!" 

"I am sure you will enjoy it here. There are plenty of places to see, and don’t forget the annual Coudor Christmas Ball in a few days," his mother replied with joy and pulled the Princess inside. 

"Nice to meet you again, Prince Baekhyun," Chanyeol's deep voice garnered Baekhyun's attention from his mother's exit. 

Baekhyun gave him his hand, and fought the sudden shyness as he felt the taller kiss his hand softly. "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol winked in response before he heard his father call for him which set the two Princes at a fast pace to catch up with their families. 

The talk between their parents was bland for the youngsters. They both sat still in the heavily decorated living room while their hands that itched to touch each other were gripped tightly. Despite being placed nearly a metre apart from each other, they weren’t able to talk much aside from common pleasantries.

Baekhyun shook his leg with impatience. His green eyes glanced at the black haired male before they flitted back to his father who was in a deep conversation with the King of Antillia. 

It was only when his mother gave him a disapproving look did he stop his leg movement. Instead, he rested both of his hands on his knees, and ignored the little snort he heard from the twenty-two year old beside him. 

Once he found a gap in the never ending conversation Baekhyun butted in, "Would it be alright if Chanyeol and I could be excused? I want to show him around."

His father laughed at his impatience before he looked at Chanyeol's father to say, "We already have planned a tour for you, but it seems like my son is getting impatient. Let's carry on with our talk and let the boys do what they want."

"Of course," the King of Antillia agreed with a smile sent to Baekhyun. Baekhyun couldn't contain his excitement, and jumped up from the sofa and signaled Chanyeol to follow him. 

"Thank you. We shall come down for dinner." Baekhyun bowed to the elders, and ignored Princess Yasmin's snicker before he proceeded to lead Chanyeol out of the living room. 

"I have to say, the Palace is far bigger than I had thought," Chanyeol commented as they strolled along the corridor with sunlight that streamed in from every large windowpane every five metres or so. 

"Nobody can think that such a small country can have such a huge building?" Baekhyun asked. The Coudor Palace was, in fact, the only large building on the island. Even their main city housed normal sized buildings. It was nothing like the skyscrapers Baekhyun had seen in Antillia. 

"Well, yeah..." Chanyeol answered in hope that he didn’t offend the twenty-one year old. "Anyways, where are we heading now?"

"My bedroom, of course. I have to show you the place I boasted about constantly!" Baekhyun replied and took hold of Chanyeol's hand to make him walk faster. 

Once they reached the large white double doors with the golden handles, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's hand and opened the door to his bedroom chambers. 

Before Chanyeol could have a proper look at ‘the much talked about bedroom’, he was pushed roughly against the now closed door with Baekhyun’s lips attached to his.

Chanyeol moaned in bliss as he sucked the eager pair of lips that moved desperately with his. His hands gripped tightly onto Baekhyun’s waist, and pulled him flush against him as both smiled into the fervent kisses.

Once they broke apart to take much needed breathes, Chanyeol gasped out, “Wow…such a beautiful room.” His eyes were still locked onto the swollen lips that _he_ had caused.

Baekhyun knew full well that the comment was most likely dishonest flattery and punched his arm lightly.

From the look that his fiancé was giving him, it seemed obvious that the taller Prince wanted to continue what he had started.

But Baekhyun had waited for this day for a long time. They could do the kissing and hugging later. And so he broke away from Chanyeol’s hold, and did not see the dejected pout aimed at him. 

"Welcome to Prince Baekhyun's bedroom~" he sang as he spread his arms and twirled inside the massive room. 

Chanyeol whistled as his eyes travelled across the intricate ceiling filled with gold-lined artwork of flowers on tree branches. The whole room was bathed in soft sunlight thanks to the three large windows with the velvet blue curtains pulled back with the gold jewelled curtain hold backs. 

The whole room had a theme of blue and silver which set a calm aura in the room. 

"I have so much to show you!" Baekhyun was ecstatic, and the wide grin refused to drop from his face. Chanyeol returned the smile with one of his own, after having pulled the shorter male into his arms and chuckled when Baekhyun started to sing a Christmas carol as he studied the snowfall outside. 

Within the few days they had before the Christmas Ball, the couple made sure to do everything they had in mind, such as sightsee Baekhyun's favourite places and go out to eat the country's delicious cuisine. Both were fully at ease when they went out together with no paparazzi or curious classmates to observe them.

The Coudorians were relatively relaxed when they saw their Prince and his fiancé. They merely smiled and bowed when they happened to be close enough.

Soon, it was the evening of the Christmas Ball, and both Princes were swept away with their stylists to get ready for the event. 

"Have you seen Prince Baekhyun anywhere?" Mr Henry asked a maid who just happened to walk past the worried Head Butler. 

She shook her head and jolted when the Butler groaned out loudly, "Where has that boy disappeared off to?!"

After he reviewed the work that was in the process in the entrance foyer, he called forward a team of servants and ordered them to find Prince Baekhyun as soon as possible, or they would lose their jobs. 

Mr Henry felt the oncoming migraine as he saw the never-ending flow of guests enter the Palace gates. He had to find the Prince, or the King and Queen will be put in a difficult position as nearly every guest this year wants to the see the engaged couple. 

***

Chanyeol grunted as Baekhyun fell on top of him on the bed. The smaller male moaned licentiously into the messy open-mouthed kisses as his hips grated against the muscled thigh he sat on.

The loud sucking sounds were all that were heard in one of the many empty guest rooms of the Coudor palace.

Baekhyun had merely been following the tradition of escorting his partner to the Ball when he couldn’t contain the urge to have a bite of the eye candy that Park Chanyeol was.

Baekhyun assumed from the lustful glances that were sent from his fiancé too, that a small detour to the event wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

And now here they were, ruining a perfectly made bed with their uncontrolled rage of lust.

Baekhyun keened into the scorching hot kiss as he felt the rough pad of fingers play with his exposed nipples.

His stylists had spent a long time to prepare him for tonight’s event; unfortunately, nobody was able to see this hard effort except for Chanyeol. The Antillian made sure to explore as much as he could. Who could resist such a sinful body being presented so willingly?

“F-fuck…” Baekhyun growled out as he rutted against the clothed thigh faster while Chanyeol’s hands travelled down his chest. He gripped onto the soft milky waist before he palmed at his perky bottom that was still encased in the tight suit pants.

Chanyeol aided Baekhyun’s humping which caused the green eyes to roll in pleasure as he reached his peak.

“Ch-chanyeol...” Baekhyun moaned brokenly as he felt the former suck onto his neck while he grinded against his aching region.

“Close, baby?” The deep growl caused Baekhyun to whine out a yes, and their thrusts became messier the closer they reached their high.

The bed creaked as Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun over and rolled on top of him to continue their thrusts. Baekhyun would’ve never thought that dry sex could be this stimulating and hot.

Satisfied with their releases, both Princes engaged in a slow kiss, and did not care whose saliva dripped down their chins.

Chanyeol broke off the kiss, and pecked Baekhyun’s forehead as he pulled the latter into a warm hug.

“We really should get going,” Baekhyun said as he pulled back from the tight hug. He slowly got up and started buttoning his white dress shirt, and frowned at the wrinkles that had been caused by their grinding. “Fuck. Mother will have my head.”

Chanyeol still struggled to control his heart rate as he turned to look at the displeased Prince.

“It’s not too obvious once you wear the blazer,” Chanyeol comforted before he moved to stand next to his fiancé and started to adjust his appearance too whilst he looked at the large body-length mirror. “Nice room by the way.”

“We have countless such rooms,” Baekhyun muttered with his tongue stuck out slightly in concentration as he styled his hair so that it would not resemble the ‘post-coital’ hairdo that it currently looked like. “Never thought that I would use it for what we did just now.”

“You are acting like we just committed a sin,” Chanyeol smirked as his fingers aided Baekhyun’s to calm down his brunet hair.

“Dry humping like a couple of hormonal teenagers is considered _very_ sinful in my parent’s eyes -- especially before marriage,” Baekhyun refuted with his swollen lips in a pout, he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the wetness on his chin and neck. “I need to head back to my room to reapply the lip product.”

“Aren’t you a bad boy for disobeying your parents?” Chanyeol teased, and grimaced when he got a strong slap to his chest. “And don’t worry, your lips look amazing.”

Baekhyun observed them some more and agreed, “They actually do look like I have a lip tint on.”

“The wonders of making out,” Chanyeol cheered with an over exaggeration that caused the Crown Prince of Coudor to roll his eyes.

“Let’s leave before our parents send a searching party after us,” Baekhyun suggested, and pulled the reluctant male towards the door.

“Merry Christmas, Baek,” Chanyeol’s soft hazel eyes revealed how genuine the words were. Baekhyun could see the fondness in the pair of eyes, which caused Baekhyun’s footsteps to a stop.

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Baekhyun’s soft voice wavered slightly due to the sudden unrestrained emotions that bubbled up inside of him from such simple words.

“I won’t be able to wish you the same way later on in front of everyone,” Chanyeol explained, and tugged Baekhyun into his arms.

Their lips met again and again, the chaste kisses expressed everything that couldn’t be said in words.

“You better have gotten me a good gift,” the playful Prince of Coudor joked, and earned himself a soft pinch to his cheeks.

“Patience, Baekhyun. You will see it soon,” Chanyeol said with a final peck to his cheek before they broke apart. “Lead the way, Your Highness.” He smacked Baekhyun’s bottom to get him to walk.

“That’s _not_ how you to talk to a Prince.” 

***

Both Princes walked hastily towards the ballroom while their footsteps echoed along the empty corridor.

“I really hope Mr. Henry hasn’t notified my parents of my absence…” Baekhyun spoke out loud in worry.

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol soothed the nervous male as he grabbed the shorter Prince’s right hand.

Baekhyun swung their locked hands slowly. “You don’t know how he is when he is angry…”

“I will take the blame for our tardiness then,” Chanyeol placated the Prince’s pout.

“Really? You would do that?” Baekhyun stopped, turning to give him a wide smile.

“Y-yeah…” Chanyeol stuttered out. He felt blinded by the bright smile aimed at him.

Baekhyun’s gaze was soft as he reached out to straighten Chanyeol’s collar. His slender fingers grazed against his sensitive neck, and sent shivers down his spine.

Fully absorbed in each other’s gazes they didn’t notice the furious figure that approached them.

It wasn’t until Mr. Henry had cleared his throat loudly that the two males jumped in shock as they stared at the Head Butler with wide eyes.

“Finally, you have graced us with your presence, Prince Baekhyun,” Mr. Henry spoke sarcastically as he inserted his pocket watch back into his chest pocket. “You are late by forty minutes. All of the guests have arrived in the ballroom and are waiting for you, Your Highness.”

“It’s my fault. I wasn’t ready on time and--“ Chanyeol started to speak up for his fiancé.

“Chanyeol, there is no need to cover up for Baekhyun. We know very well that it’s his fault,” Baekhyun’s Uncle, the Duke, taunted as he joined them. He was dressed in a dark maroon slim-fitted suit with his dark hair swept to the side, and his bright green eyes filled with mischief.

“Uncle, please, not you too!” Baekhyun objected loudly.

Chanyeol bowed to the Duke. “Good evening, Your Highness.”

“Good evening to you two as well,” Seungwoon grinned before he ordered to Mr. Henry, “You can make your way back to the ball. I will be there with the boys soon.”

After he gave a strict glance to Baekhyun -- who merely returned it with his tongue out -- he walked away with a long sigh, and mumbled under his breath about how much work was on his shoulders.

“You really test that old man to his limits, Baekhyun-ah,” Seungwoon reprimanded with no harshness.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “He loves it. If it weren’t for me he would be so bored.”

The Duke’s gaze fell on Chanyeol who simply gave the respectful smile that he always plastered on whenever he greeted him or any of the other in-laws.

“If you say so, Baekhyun.” The Duke agreed with his nephew as he knew full well that he wouldn’t be left in peace if he didn’t. “So, Chanyeol, how has your stay been in Coudor so far? Fallen in love with it yet?”

Chanyeol nodded quickly. “I love it! Baekhyun has shown me around to all the places. I have to say that Coudor is one secret treasure that the world doesn’t really know much about.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Seungwoon grinned with delight before he extended his arm towards the direction of the ballroom. “Let’s make our way before my older brother makes a public announcement regarding our absence.”

The two Princes followed the Duke, and made sure to be a step behind him in respect. Even though Baekhyun was second in line for the throne, his Uncle never harbored any negative feelings for him. Instead he was there for him like another older brother.

“So it’s the lovebirds first time celebrating Christmas together, huh?” The Duke pointedly stared at the two hands still being held.

Baekhyun quickly let go of the hand in embarrassment at getting caught by his playful Uncle.

“No--I mean, there is not--“ Baekhyun tried to disagree with the teasing statement, but was cut off by Seungwoon again.

“I am not blind, Baekhyun,” he said with a grin before he looked at Chanyeol. “We have certain rituals for couples during the Christmas Ball.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “Baekhyun hasn’t mentioned them to me at all.”

And so the Duke explained. He laughed in between his explanation when he saw the obvious blush that graced his nephew’s cheeks.

Chanyeol understood that the Duke was teasing his fiancé because of him, and so he decided to dismiss himself after he entered the ballroom.

Both the Princes had yet to make a formal announcement, but the Duke pulled Prince Baekhyun aside before he could start to mingle with the crowd like Chanyeol had already done.

“Uncle, you didn’t have to go in such detail about those customs!” Baekhyun whined. He did not like the earlier teases he had been subjected too.

He wasn’t as shy as he used to be around Chanyeol these days, but with his Uncle in the mix, it made everything awkward and mortifying for the young Prince.

“Kissing is nothing new to you both, I am sure of that,” the Duke answered nonchalantly. He failed to believe that his nephew was this innocent.

When Baekhyun tried to refute again, he clucked his tongue. “Baekhyun, I know you like the back of my hand. What you have with Chanyeol isn’t hidden from me no matter how hard you try to hide it.”

Baekhyun could do nothing but stare at him with his mouth agape. “B-but--“

“But nothing. I know that your parents are traditional and strict with your whole image as a couple,” his Uncle went on to say as he patted his shoulder. “Your love for each other has grown too much now to be hidden.”

The Coudorian Crown Prince shook his head. “You’re mistaken. We are not in love.”

The Duke chuckled. “You youngsters are so afraid to label feelings as love. Is it easier to pass it off as infatuation and lust?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Uncle.” Baekhyun frowned when he realised that his Uncle touched a dangerous topic.

He himself wasn’t sure about his feelings, let alone discussing them with his uncle! Not once had he talked to Chanyeol about the nature of their relationship. To talk about such things was nothing but an opportunity for misconceptions to arise.

“Very well. As you wish,” Seungwoon dropped the topic. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug. “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun-ah. I really hope you get the everlasting happiness you deserve.”

Baekhyun’s eyes watered from the love and adoration he felt from the elder’s words. “You too, Uncle,” he replied, before he pushed away the tears to say, “And you better have gotten me a better Christmas present than last year!”

Seungwoon ruffled his hair. “When will you stop being a brat, huh?”

And earned a loud yelp from Baekhyun.

“Oh hush! It was already ruined from whatever you had been doing with Chanyeol.”

“UNCLE!” came the mortified cry from the Crown Prince of Coudor.

***

The hustle and bustle of the ballroom quickly swept both Princes up with countless introductions to highly influential guests and they quickly lost each other’s whereabouts. 

Baekhyun had just finished his talk with his distant cousin that said she had already prepared her whole outfit for his upcoming wedding. The Crown Prince didn’t understand the large hype that surrounded their marriage. It wasn’t the first politically arranged marriage amongst royalty in history, yet the whole world acted like it was an iconic event that needed to be recorded in every way possible. 

The media outside the palace caused a ruckus as evidenced from the increased security inside and outside the palace. Baekhyun eyed the Antillian guards that patrolled the perimeters of the ballroom with their dark navy blue uniform and silver lined and buttons that gleamed under the bright lighting.

This reminded the brunet Prince to talk to General Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had talked a lot about him since he grew up with the tough and disciplined man. Thanks to his guidance, he completed his military training.

He spotted the General next to Chanyeol’s cousin, who seemed to chat the former’s ears off by the looks of it. Baekhyun knew very well how the General must feel since he had been on the receiving side of it before. 

“Your Highness,” the General bowed as soon as his big wide eyes met his which alerted Jongin of his presence as well. Baekhyun noticed the small frown on the younger boy’s face before he broke into a smile. “Prince Baekhyun!” he greeted loudly. 

“Good evening, General Do.” Baekhyun nodded his head in greeting before he smiled to Kim Jongin. “Nice to meet you again, Jongin.”

“I have to say, the celebration is quite elaborate for a small country,” General Do complimented with his low and gruff voice.

“Thank you. We make sure to exceed everyone’s expectations each year,” Baekhyun answered, and noticed that the General was actually much shorter than he had imagined. 

From the chilling stories that Chanyeol told him about his military training, Baekhyun had imagined Do Kyungsoo to be at least Chanyeol’s size. The General was well built with big biceps that bulged in his dark navy blazer that matched the army’s uniform colour. 

“I have always wanted to meet you. Chanyeol never stops mentioning you when talking about Antillia,” Baekhyun continued on to say.

Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled with mirth, and his lips curled into a small smile. “Good things I hope, Your Highness.”

“Of course they were good things! Our General has no bad quality about him!” Jongin piped in boisterously. Baekhyun laughed at the sudden sullen expression of the General.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo reprimanded, but the boy could no longer stop. 

“Our General has topped the military training, officially the best serving soldier we have!” Jongin praised. 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow at that. “You are active?” He hadn’t known Antillia was at war with anyone. 

“We have our allies who often call for our troops to aid them in their conflicts,” Kyungsoo explained before he glared at Jongin. “Jongin-ah, I think your mother just gestured to you to go to her.”

Jongin whirled around to look for his mother, the Duchess. “Really? I will get going then. I shall talk with you later, Prince Baekhyun!” 

And with that the tanned male was off to look for his mother. Baekhyun’s attention was brought back to Kyungsoo when he cleared his throat. 

“That boy doesn’t have a filter on his mouth. I apologise,” Kyungsoo spoke, his voice laced with embarrassment. 

Baekhyun found the behaviour between Kyungsoo and Jongin suspicious and made a note in his head to ask Chanyeol about it later. 

“It’s alright. Antillians aren’t usually that talkative and hyper,” Baekhyun laughed out. “I feel like I will get on well with him because of his bright positive personality.”

Kyungsoo grumbled, “He is anything but bright.” Then he smiled before he continued, “That’s good. You can spend time with him more, and that way he will bother me less.”

“Is his training going to finish soon?” Baekhyun asked curiously. He wanted to know if Jongin would be free by the time he got married. 

“As much of an airhead as he is, his physical capabilities are one in a thousand. So he is on track, and will be finished with it soon,” the General claimed. His eyes spoke volumes, but Baekhyun couldn’t decipher what they were saying due to the sudden shrill screams from his right.

His head whipped around to see guests shout and run away from the far corner of the ballroom. The Coudor Palace guards as well as the Antillian royal guards ran to the place where everybody was running from. 

“What is going on?” the General asked as he ran towards the disruption with Baekhyun on his heels. Kyungsoo’s loud voice pulled some Antillian guards away from the scene to address him. 

Baekhyun’s form trembled as his eyes settled on the pool of dark blood on the white marble floor. The guards were all surrounding the accident, Baekhyun only managed to catch the sight of an arm, dressed in a familiar maroon suit jacket.

“There has been a murder, General.”

Baekhyun’s blood ran cold as he heard the statement as his body froze with shock. “What?”

“Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol shouted out for him a few metres away, before he ran and hugged him tightly. “Are you alright?”

Baekhyun looked up to meet his worried gaze and nodded. “I was far away from here… but somebody died, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol kissed his forehead in relief while his hug tightened as he engaged in a heated conversation with the guards and the General in the Antillian language.

The Crown Prince of Coudor didn’t feel too left out of the conversation as his brain still refused to accept what had just taken place.

A murder had been committed.

In his beloved home.

 _Who could plan such an atrocious thing on such a loved and cherished religious holiday_?

He belatedly noted that the hall had filtered out the majority of the guests. His stomach felt queasy with the thought of what the media would blast about the prestigious Coudor Christmas Ball.

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s silent mood, and whispered softly, “Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

Baekhyun looked at him with wet eyes. “I don’t know Chanyeol. I don’t have a good feeling about this…”

“Shh. You are safe, that’s all that matters to me.” A kiss was pressed to his lips before he embraced him again.

Baekhyun felt calm within Chanyeol’s arms. He closed his eyes to revel in the warmth and tranquillity that Chanyeol’s presence always gave.

The small Prince didn’t see the furious approach of his father towards them, because he was too caught up in the love and care of his fiancé’s arms.

When he was suddenly jerked away from them, he let out a loud yelp, his eyes wide with terror as he met his father’s furious gaze.

Chanyeol was too shocked by the aggressive behaviour of the King of Coudor. He turned to the left to meet his parent’s gazes. His heart dropped at the looks they were sending him.

General Do beside him whispered in his mother tongue, “We need to leave. _Now_.”

Before Chanyeol could question further, the General and the guards all quickly cleared out of the ballroom. The King and Queen of Antillia pulled the confused Crown Prince along with them.

“Wait, Father--“ Chanyeol struggled to break away from the strong grip the Antillian King had on his forearm. His eyes strained to meet Baekhyun’s who was also held by his own father.

“What’s happening?” Baekhyun cried out. He twisted his arm to get away from the tight grip, but the King was livid. The green-eyed Prince had never seen the King of Coudor so angry before, and the way he glared at his fiancé and his family made his stomach drop with fear.

The King shouted to the Antillian royal family, words of ‘betrayal’ and ‘traitors’ were heard amidst the ringing in Baekhyun’s ears, due to his proximity to his father.

“Father!” Baekhyun had to yell to get out of the bruising grip on his arm. His eye contact broke with Chanyeol as the latter was dragged out of the hall.

“Seungwoon is dead,” the King of Coudor spoke softly with a watery gaze as he loosened the grip on Baekhyun whose hand unconsciously soothed the bruised skin.

“W-what?” Baekhyun gaped as he turned to look at his mother who was in tears with a handkerchief over her mouth with her hand to contain her cries. “No… it can’t be!”

How did his Uncle get murdered in his own palace? He held the position of a Duke who was always humble and down to earth. He was always there to spoil Baekhyun whenever his parents and teachers reprimanded him.

Baekhyun broke into a sob, and his legs fell which made him drop onto the cold hard marble floor. Sobs broke out from him as he turned to look at the open balcony doors that led to the crime scene. Multiple palace guards talked with the police and helped with to collect the evidence.

“Who would do that him?” the Queen managed to ask her husband as her hand soothed Baekhyun by pats to his head.

Baekhyun tried to stop his sobs to look up to his father as hiccups left him despite his effort to contain them.

He felt goosebumps grace his entire body as he saw the King’s steely gaze towards the opened ballroom doors. “The murderers fled in front of our eyes...”

Baekhyun’s confused expression matched his mother's. “Who? We should stop them, Father!”

Baekhyun jumped up to his feet ready to call out for the guards to start the search before he was stopped by his father’s hand on his shoulder. “No, my son. This is a grave matter that can’t be dealt with so carelessly. I need to contact our allies.”

The Queen caught on to what her husband was said and let out a cry that startled Baekhyun. “Oh God, no!”

The Crown Prince wasn’t so sure why his mother broke down again.

The King sighed before looked into his son’s eyes with determination. “Your engagement has ended.”

Baekhyun’s heart broke into pieces by just one sentence. All the time and effort he had put into the relationship with Chanyeol for the last two years was gone, just like that.

He hadn’t realised how fragile their relationship was until now. The soothing weight of his engagement ring on his ring finger had now lost it’s meaning.

“Why?” Baekhyun managed to question, despite feeling like his heart was beating in his throat. “Father, please tell me what’s going on?”

“I have been told that the person who stabbed your Uncle was dressed in a Royal Antillian uniform,” the King of Coudor stated, and rendered Baekhyun speechless.

 _So it was an Antillian_? Baekhyun shook his head with disbelief. _Why would a country whom they were forming such a strong alliance with, kill their royal family like that_. “No… it can’t be…”

“IT IS!” His father shouted with anger, and his loud voice suddenly echoed across the large near-empty ballroom. “IF THEY KILLED MY BROTHER, I WON’T STEP DOWN WITHOUT FIGHTING BACK!”

Baekhyun was frightened to see the King’s fury rage before him, but his heart bled with the situation at hand. He had lost the two people he held close to his heart within the last few minutes.

He knew inside that there has to be some misunderstanding. Chanyeol couldn’t do something like this, but he was too afraid to speak up to his father when he was so clearly distressed and livid.

“I need to go now to contact the war officials of our allies,” the King spoke to himself before he made his way out of the ballroom.

Baekhyun stopped in disbelief. “W-war?”

“I will take revenge for my brother’s cold blooded murder. Coudor will take Antillia to war. Mark my words,” the King stated before he left the stunned Crown Prince behind him.

The Prince now understood why his mother was so broken. Their beloved peaceful country was going on to do something that had never been done since its creation.

It was starting a war.

Starting the war with his ex-fiance’s country.

***

The ‘escape’ from Coudor’s palace was swift and nobody answered Chanyeol’s questions, not until he was seated on their private royal jet to fly out of the country.

“Will anybody tell me what’s going on?!” Chanyeol shouted out and refused to calm down as the hostess had just suggested. 

“Chanyeol, quiet down,” the King muttered as he rubbed his forehead in worry. His older step brother, the Duke, alongside looked deeply distressed as he bit his lips and folded in his hands on his lap. Nobody shared anything with him. 

The only person who could have helped him to gain some news was Do Kyungsoo, who was in the other plane with the rest of their royal guards. 

Jongin slept away beside him, he was completely knocked out after the stressful exit they had just taken. 

The Crown Prince refused to sit still. His mind was continuously being assaulted by Baekhyun’s face when he was towed away by his father and the palace guards. 

“We are in big trouble…” his father eventually spoke which caused Chanyeol to twist his head around fast to face his father. 

“Why? Who got murdered?” Chanyeol questioned as his eyes probed King’s worried ones. 

“The Duke of Coudor… The King’s younger brother,” his father answered eventually.

Chanyeol frowned at the answer. He knew very well that Baekhyun loved his uncle very much. His heart was saddened to hear such awful news for his fiancé. He wished he could be there to comfort him, but thanks to his father he was flown thousands of miles away from his fiancé. 

“Why would anyone want to kill him?” Chanyeol was confused of what the intention of the murderer could be. 

“We don’t know why, but what we do know is that a handful of witnesses have claimed that the murderer was dressed in the Antillian guard uniform,” the Grand Duke spoke up as his voice cracked near the end of the sentence. 

“No, no!” Chanyeol gawked with wide eyes in disbelief at what his step uncle said. “There had been no such orders given to our guards!”

“No, there wasn’t. We don’t know if somebody tried to frame us, or the witnesses were mistaken.” His step uncle agreed, and rejected the offer for a drink with a shake of his head to the hostess that served the royal family. 

“The Antillian uniform is quite unique and stood out tonight, but I don’t think it’s the latter,” the Queen added her input, and took a glass from the tray that was offered by the hostess. “Whatever it is, our relations with Coudor have been sabotaged. We have to prepare for the worst.”

Chanyeol’s heart dropped, and his older sister sent him a small comforting smile as she reached out to hold his hand. “It will be alright, Yeol.”

“It won’t be,” the Duke opposed strongly. “We will be lucky if only the engagement is broken.” Only Yasmin noticed Chanyeol’s body tense up, and her grip on his hand tightened in response. “We could be involved in a war.”

Chanyeol scoffed, his step-uncle was too brash with his words, especially when it came to wars. He was a commander in the army for majority of his life, and the man spoke too easily about wars. 

“I doubt that Coudor would take such a step. They don’t have a military, and even if they rely on their allies, they themselves have never partaken in any war,” Chanyeol argued. “Baekhyun-ah told me. Coudor would never take part in a war.”

The King glanced at Chanyeol with a pointed look after he heard the affectionate nickname from his son. “Chanyeol, whatever relationship you had with Baekhyun has now ended. I don’t want any trouble from your side.”

“But Fath-“

“But nothing. Your uncle is right. We will be lucky to not have a war coming ahead. If we do, we need to react suitably,” his King groveled out.

Chanyeol retaliated and stood up before he shouted, “We are _not_ going to war!”

“We shall if they are the ones to declare it first!” the Duke yelled back. “I will not let my country be punished for something that we didn’t do.”

“So why don’t we try to look for evidence to point out our innocence instead?” Chanyeol begged. Why did his parents give up so easily on the alliance they had spent years strengthening? “Having Coudor turn against us would be our loss!”

“We will be at a loss,” his mother concurred. “However, for them the loss is bigger. They have lost a family member, and not to mention their country was never to our standard in terms of anything.”

Chanyeol quieted down. He knew full well that if he spoke more for his fiancé, or soon-to-be ex-fiance, then he will be scolded with the mood they were all in. 

“Just please, don’t contact Baekhyun unless we tell you. We are in a very sensitive position right now,” his Mother went on which earned nods of approval from her husband and brother-in-law. She sighed before she said, “We need to prepare for what we are going to say to the media. The press will have a field day tomorrow.”

“Let’s wait to see what the Coudorians have to say first,” the King suggested with a grim expression. 

The Antillian family retained their somber expressions for the remainder of the journey.

***

Just before Baekhyun bid his Mother good night, the Queen pushed her way into his chambers and closed the bedroom door behind them. 

Baekhyun looked at her with wide eyes as she said in a mere whisper, “Don’t contact _him_ ever again. Promise me?”

The Crown Prince gulped. He had planned from the moment Chanyeol had been wrenched from his grasp to contact him as soon as he was alone, but now his mother took even _that_ privilege away from him. 

“But Mother, he will tell me what’s going on from his side as I am sur--“ Baekhyun countered but was cut off. 

“Listen to me!” The Queen’s harsh tone made the rebellious Prince flinch. “You didn’t take our words seriously when I told you to maintain boundaries with _him_. It was for situations like this we told you to not get too close.”

Baekhyun hated to be scolded, so he sulkily answered, “It’s not hard for me to not contact him, Mother. I only want to know the truth.”

“We have enough evidence to start a war against them. Do you not understand the implications of my words Baekhyun? You will be conspiring with the murderers of your uncle if you talk to _any_ of them.” His Mother’s words hit the young man hard. 

The young university student was still coming to terms with accepting his Uncle’s death. But somehow his heart failed to believe that Chanyeol was responsible for the murder. _His_ Chanyeol. The same Chanyeol who laughed rowdily whenever he beat him at a game? The same big-eared giant who never failed to be there for him whenever he needed him?

“No…” Baekhyun muttered out, still deep in his thoughts.

“Exactly, my dear. You will _not_ have any contact with any of them. I don’t want there to be any more trouble,” were his Mother’s parting words. She kissed him on his cheek and left his bedroom chambers. 

Baekhyun walked slowly to his bed, and plopped himself onto his bed as he gazed outside the same bedroom window where he had stood next to Chanyeol only a few days ago. 

So much had happened in such a small time. The relationship he was dreaming of nurturing with the man he thought was the _one_ was suddenly broken beyond repair. 

Life really was unfair for a royal Prince like him. 

Baekhyun broke into tears and curled into a ball on his bed while he clutched tightly onto the phone as if it were a lifeline. 

***

It wasn’t a surprise that by the next day, the whole world talked about the assassination that had taken place at the Coudor Christmas ball. With the news of the broken engagement of the most anticipated couple-to-be-wed of the year, everybody was left in shock with the sudden turn of events. 

After no calls or messages from Chanyeol, Baekhyun was convinced that Chanyeol wasn’t as blameless as he thought. 

The Crown Prince had many sleepless nights, and analyzed the behaviours of Chanyeol and the other Antillians when they visited for Christmas. But nothing pointed to their intention to kill. Not even the General, who was normally seen as a tough and heavily guarded man with emotionless expressions. He had instead greeted Baekhyun with a smile and was genuinely happy to talk to him. Or was that all a ploy? Schemes to have Baekhyun in this state of limbo where he’s not sure who to trust.

It still hurt the young university student to think that he wasn’t engaged anymore. The ring had been forcibly taken off of him the very morning his parents had done a press conference about the cold-blooded murder and broken engagement. 

Christmas and New Years were spent in preparation for the funeral ceremony for the late Duke. The entire nation was mourning the loss; the usual happy atmosphere at this time of the year had been stolen. 

***

“They have declared war,” Kyungsoo spoke calmly over the dinner table which caused Jongin to pause mid-bite and swallowed hard over the bite of the food.

The younger male gaped with his mouth open.

“Please, finish chewing your food properly,” the General grumbled, and tried not to find the sight of Jongin following his orders endearing.

“Chanyeol won’t be happy…” Jongin pouted once he had finished chewing his bite thoroughly. “He’s already heartbroken enough.”

Kyungsoo sighed woefully. “There is nothing else we can do. We have orders to prepare the army for any oncoming attack.”

“I guess my military training graduation will be indefinitely pushed?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo nodded. “You are trained well enough to take part, but you won’t be taking part as the navy will handle the majority of it.”

“How come?” Jongin reached forward to add more food onto his plate.

“Coudor and Antillia are separated by nothing but the large Atlantic Ocean,” Kyungsoo felt like he was giving a child a geography lesson. 

That’s the thing with Kim Jongin, despite being nineteen years old, the boy was a bit of an airhead. 

Some would consider him a dumb child who had no grasp of his surroundings, but Kyungsoo knew that the boy was gifted in combat, and the way he came up with strategies during their training modules had left him impressed.

Kim Jongin wasn’t as clueless as everybody thought him to be. That boy was smart, but in his own unique way. 

Only the people close to him knew of this fact. 

“But still, I really feel for Hyung. We should do something for him,” Jongin pouted. He dropped his eating utensils while he brooded over the situation at hand. 

“Give your Hyung more credit. The Chanyeol I know isn’t so weak-hearted to be moved so much by an arranged relationship that he never had a say in,” the General shrugged nonchalantly, and missed the sad look being sent to him. 

“You don’t know what it’s like to be hurt in love, General,” the sudden serious tone used by Jongin caught Kyungsoo off-guard. The the latter stared at him blankly with wide eyes.

“What do you know about love, Jongin-ah…” Kyungsoo laughed, slightly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. 

“Unfortunately, too much,” Jongin muttered glumly while he played with his food. “I think I won’t eat anymore. Are you done?”

The General eyed the younger man’s plate and was displeased to see that he hadn’t eaten as much as he usually did. “Eat some more. It’s fine to leave now if you want to, though.”

“I think I should go to Chanyeol.” Jongin patted his mouth dry with a napkin, and refused to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze.

The General cleared his throat to have the Duchess of Bridgelyn’s son’s attention on him again. He didn’t like the feeling of not having the younger fawn at his movement. He felt empty. 

“We should… eat again.” The General couldn’t believe but what was came out of his mouth. 

Jongin too, couldn’t believe it. His mouth open mouth was an obvious sign before he said with a bitter smile that did nothing but irk Kyungsoo, “Sure, General.”

“Call me, Hyung. You are only a few years younger than Chanyeol, and he calls me Hyung.” Kyungsoo smiled softly, and hoped that Jongin would forgive him. 

He knew that he had offended the latter, but he wasn’t very sure what had hurt him. The younger had come bounding to his office earlier, pleading to join him for lunch. Knowing that the teenager won’t leave him until he agreed, Kyungsoo had agreed. And now he was leaving him with a frown on his face. Which was a very rare sight.

“It’s alright, General.” Jongin stood up to leave, and missed the distressed facial expression of the General. 

“Wait, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo stood up as well before he left their private booth at the restaurant. “About love, you are not unfortunate to know about it.”

Jongin merely raised an eyebrow in response to his statement. 

“What I mean is… that loving somebody makes you grow as an individual. It’s part of growing up and loving yourself too,” Kyungsoo babbled. He had never spoken about such a topic to anyone before. He blushed slightly as he continued, “I still consider you to be the young boy who used to follow me around whenever I was training.”

“I am no longer that young boy,” Jongin replied as his tall stature loomed over Kyungsoo’s form.

“I know that very well, Jongin-ah. Look at how tall you’ve grown,” Kyungsoo chuckled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

The nineteen-year-old was dumbfounded with the weird behaviour. _Who is this person and what has he done with General Do Kyungsoo_?

“And I hope you are able to see the positive side of love too. You are not unfortunate,” Kyungsoo finished lamely.

“Then help me,” Jongin’s strong gaze had Kyungsoo speechless.

 _What is this boy sputtering about now_? The smaller male knotted his eyebrows in confusion before he said, “I have been unfortunate in not having had the opportunity to fall in love with anyone.”

Jongin smiled sadly. “Open your eyes, General. I am sure the extensive army training has taught you to be aware of your surroundings.”

Kyungsoo frowned at the jest. “What do you mean?” 

Jongin shook his head with a small smile. “Leave it, General. We will talk later.” And with that, the young tanned boy left the booth, and left the seemingly cold-faced General in guilt. 

***

Jongin eventually managed to locate his cousin who had packed his suitcase for his return to London. 

The tall man wore a gloomy expression, and the entire atmosphere of the room felt dull and heavy with melancholy.

The young soldier in training closed the bedroom doors behind him, and alerted the dejected male of his presence. 

“Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol’s smile was filled with sadness and made the said boy’s heart ache for the Crown Prince. “Is everything alright?”

The Duchess’s son proceeded to sit down on the large bed that hadn’t been made which surprised the teenager. His cousin was an early riser, and his bed should have been made hours ago -- unless he had only gotten up now.

“I am fine, Hyung,” Jongin answered after he observed the Prince for a while. _It should be me asking you that question_. Jongin thought before he said, “All set for the exams?”

Chanyeol let out a small chuckle that caused Jongin to wince from its fakeness. “You know how much I have spent time studying. Hopefully, the few days I will have before the exams will be enough for me to study.”

“You can do it, Hyung!” Jongin cheered as his fist rose for a fist bump. The Prince was too out of it to respond to him. The teenager dropped his fist with a pout before he said, “I know that what you are going through right now is a lot, but trust me, as soon as you are back in your routine with university, you will be able to be with Baekhyun the way you were before.”

Amid the younger male’s babble, Chanyeol started to shake his head in disagreement. His hands fumble with a few articles of clothing that he had wondered to take with him or not. 

“No, Jongin. Everything is over,” Chanyeol muttered angrily, and threw the clothes into the open suitcase before he walked towards his cousin. “ _This_ has no meaning anymore,” he seethed out, and pointed to the engagement ring on his left hand. “Baekhyun and I have no relation with each other anymore.” 

“Surely you weren’t just his fiancé. You were more than that. If not lovers then you were at least on good enough terms to be considered friends,” Jongin tried to soothe the frustrated Crown Prince. 

Jongin was probably the only one besides Kasper who knew the extent of Chanyeol’s involvement with his now ex-fiancé. He knew Chanyeol’s feelings for the Crown Prince better than Chanyeol himself did. It wasn’t difficult to see the love in the usually brooding Prince’s hazel eyes whenever he talked about his smaller university classmate. 

“But we never named what we had between us… except for the fact that we were engaged to be married,” Chanyeol whimpered out before he collapsed beside Jongin’s perch on his bed. 

“So? That’s the beauty of love. There is no need for confessions. Actions are enough to denote the extent of affection you’ve towards each other,” Jongin countered.

Chanyeol turned to observe him with a suspicious glint in his orbs. “You sound awfully mature when talking about this, Jongin.”

The latter merely shrugged and feigned ignorance as he nonchalantly spoke, “Trust me, in not all cases do you have to confess your feelings to know what the other feels. In some relations you don’t have such liberties. Words weigh too much to be spoken so care freely. So actions do the job instead.”

“I haven’t been able to contact him at all since that night. I hope he doesn’t think I am to blame, and that he still feels the same way about me,” the Prince thought out loud in worry.

Jongin laid down next to him, and stared at the intricate designs on the ceiling as the large chandelier glistened above them thanks to the afternoon sunlight that entered the bedroom. 

“He is under scrutiny as much as you are right now. Just give yourselves some time before everything settles down,” Jongin tried his best to comfort despite the bad news from Kyungsoo only an hour ago. 

He knew that the news of the war declaration wouldn’t be hidden from Chanyeol, but he didn’t want his cousin to lose hope and consequently lose his happiness. 

The young soldier in training had never seen the Crown Prince so bright and cheerful until he had met Byun Baekhyun. It seemed like fate for them to be arranged for marriage. 

The sudden turn of events seemed so bizarre and unfortunate. The engagement between the two Princes was broken so quickly. The relation the two young men had spent a year developing and nurturing was broken within a night. 

Jongin sincerely hoped that everything would turn out for the best. 

***

It was easy for Chanyeol to succumb to gloominess whenever he found himself alone. Kasper made sure his fridge was full with all the groceries, and supplied him with timely meals and snacks to aid his exam revision.

After a few all-nighters, the Prince finally managed to attend his first exam, and he was confident that he would pass. The tall brunet searched ruthlessly with his big eyes for a certain brunet male while he lined up to enter the examination hall. But there was no luck. Chanyeol’s frown deepened and his eyebrows scrunched as he thought of places where his ex-fiancé could be found. 

He had tried to contact Baekhyun endlessly since he landed in London. His phone was no longer monitored by his parents, and Kasper knew full well how he felt about Baekhyun and was willing to keep quiet.

However, there was no response, not from the Coudorian Crown Prince, nor his giant muscled bodyguard. Kasper told him that it seemed like the two Coudorians changed their phone numbers, which sounded plausible to Chanyeol.

But surely Baekhyun had to be seen during their exam days?

Just as Chanyeol sat down on his examination seat, he saw a familiar figure settle on his chair a few metres away from him. He wasn’t allowed to move nor make any sound as the exam rules had been set in place. So instead his eyes bore into the back of unsuspecting Prince and tried to memorise every detail to memory. 

Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun’s hair colour wasn’t the same. It was dyed to an ashy brown, and the latter’s frame was drowned in a hoodie too large for his size. The thought brought a small fond smile on his face which quickly dropped when his eyes met with a stern exam invigilator.

***

Baekhyun breathed deeply as he ran. The cogwheel of his brain turned to think of a place where he could hide. 

He heard the loud footsteps behind him get closer and urged his legs to move faster. The out of breath Prince took a swift right turn, and entered into the Art Department. He skidded slightly before he arrived at an empty classroom where he proceeded to hide behind one of the large craft tables. 

Baekhyun peeked over the craft table, his green eyes followed the tall asthmatic male enter the room as he searched for him. Baekhyun slowly rose up just as the unaware male ventured into the farthest corner of the room.

Baekhyun eyed the distance between the door and his hiding position. He licked his lips in apprehension before he made a run for it. His flailing arm accidentally knocked off a mug full of wet paintbrushes to the floor which alerted Chanyeol to turn around to face him. 

“Baekhyun!” the low voice called out, but Baekhyun continued his escape. He wasn’t sure whether to go out or stay inside the building. The building seemed to be empty as it was still the exam period. 

The Coudorian Crown Prince decided to stay inside the building as he couldn’t risk getting caught in public with his ex-fiancé hot on his heels. 

After he ran through countless corridors and hid in empty rooms when he heard suspicious sounds, Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief when he was sure he wasn’t being chased anymore. 

The Prince swept away his sweaty fringe that had been plastered on his forehead from the vigorous chase and adrenaline that pumped through his body. He hadn’t thought that Chanyeol would be this eager to talk to him. Didn’t he know how dangerous it was for them to interact in public?

The ash brown haired university student was too busy in his thoughts to see the tall figure that slowly approached behind him. 

Chanyeol tiptoed as silently as he could behind the Prince who seemed to be engaged in deep thought due to the slow steps he took with no current destination in mind. It seemed like Baekhyun had walked around the entire perimeter of the building without exiting. 

“Got you!” Chanyeol let out as he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Prince who let out an unmanly shriek. 

“Oh my God!” Baekhyun yelped out as he struggled to get out of the tight hold. He was suddenly raised off the ground as his feet kicked into the air while he was carried into the nearest empty room which turned out to be a small lecture hall. 

Once Chanyeol deposited Baekhyun on the ground, he quickly turned to lock the doors and face the upset Prince again. 

“Why are you running away from me?” Chanyeol asked as his hazel eyes bore into Baekhyun’s who redirected his gaze elsewhere with his lips set in a firm line. “Do you know how worried I was about you? I have been dying to find out how you’ve been all this time, and here you are running away from me as if I am some creep.”

“I will report you for stalking!” Baekhyun bit back as he was still angry at being caught by his ex-fiancé. “If you couldn’t contact me then there was a very good reason behind that. Just leave me be, Chanyeol.”

“No,” the said Prince walked forwards and made Baekhyun stumble until his back touched the lecturer’s podium behind him. “I can’t just leave you, Baekhyun.”

“It’s not the same anymore… We can’t meet up like how we used to,” Baekhyun answered. He gulped as he saw the receding distance between himself and Chanyeol. 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked despite the fact that he knew well the answer. He didn’t want Baekhyun to throw away the relationship they spent months developing. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes before he replied, “We aren’t engaged anymore. With the tension between our two countries, it’s best we don’t contact each other at all.” 

Chanyeol frowned. “We weren’t merely an engaged couple, Baekhyun-ah. We were also good friends and classmates.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say in reply to that. 

“I thought we had developed an understanding between us, Baek. Surely you don’t believe all the bullshit that is being said about Antillia being behind the attack?” Chanyeol decided to mention the sensitive topic, and watched the shorter male tense up immediately before him as he mentioned the attack. 

“Please believe me Baek, we had nothing to do with the attack! I promise you that we were just as shocked with the killing as you were.” 

The desperate Crown Prince tried to convince his ex-fiancé, but the latter merely shook his head. “It was definitely an Antillian Royal guard who killed my uncle. We even have video proof of it.”

“I know that, but nobody knows where this guard came from or he was hired by. None of the royal family had given such orders,” Chanyeol persuaded as his hands came up to rest on Baekhyun’s tense shoulders. “Please believe me, Baekhyun-ah. Surely you know me well enough to know I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Baekhyun merely looked into his wet gaze with his that was equally as distraught. He didn’t who to believe. His parents, who were convinced it was an attempt to take over Coudor’s royal line, or Chanyeol’s words. “But then why did you all run?”

Chanyeol closed his eyes before he said resolutely, “I had no fucking idea what was going on. I only found out the matter at hand when I was well across the Atlantic Ocean. My parents thought of their safety. Being in a foreign country and to be framed for murdering a member of the country’s monarchy. It’s a big crime.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and understood Chanyeol’s parents’ point of view. “But who would want to frame you?”

“I don’t know. We may have the same number of enemies and allies, but we are confused as to who would’ve benefitted from it. We certainly didn’t, and neither did your side.”

Baekhyun looked down to his hands which slowly reached up to hold Chanyeol’s. “Listen Chanyeol, for my sake, stay away from me an--“

The long-legged Crown Prince cut him off. “No. You are coming with me tonight to my place and that’s final.”

“But Chanyeol…” Baekhyun pleaded as he used his puppy eyes and pout to sway his ex-fiancé. “Can we at least wait until everything is settled?”

“Both of our countries are going to war, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol answered sharply. “It isn’t going to get better anytime soon!”

Baekhyun let go of his hands with that comment, and gave up on persuading the stubborn Prince. “Fine. Good luck with getting through Minho who is probably searching for me now, and the added security my father has installed outside my apartment complex.”

“Just come with me now,” came the stubborn remark. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes with annoyance before he said, “Do I have any choice? I got chased by you and now I am being forced to meet you.”

“There is no force,” Chanyeol spoke care freely and smiled widely as he pulled the smaller Prince into his arms with an embrace. “I missed this, Baekhyun-ah. Don’t you?”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say in reply. Honestly, he did miss the days where he hung out with Chanyeol, but he knew very well that nothing would be the same again. 

As the Crown Prince of Coudor, he will never be allowed to associate with Chanyeol as any more than an acquaintance in his past life. They can never have a relationship denoting any more than friends, heck even the label of friendship would have his father’s head explode, and his nation’s hearts shatter with betrayal.

But the young Coudorian’s heartbeat still sang along to Chanyeol’s laughter, and quickened whenever Chanyeol gazed at him with those warm hazel eyes. Oh how he wanted to drown in them. Drown in the scent that calmed him on many nights as he drifted to dreamland in the comforting hold of his arms.

Baekhyun shook his head in dismay. He knew very well that all the images of them having a long relationship, raising a family together, and loving each other to death was all but a dream. 

But how to convince his heart, the heart that wants what it wants -- and that is Park Chanyeol, Crown Prince of Antillia, ex-fiancé and belonged to the family who is allegedly behind his Uncle’s murder.

The young Coudorian was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft peck against his parted lips.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes stung with the familiarity of that endearment. He gazed up to Chanyeol’s worried gaze before it flitted downwards to glance at the pink lips that had just touched his, and that descended again for another kiss.

Baekhyun lightly pushed his hands against the taller male’s chest to increase the distance between them. 

“Chanyeol… stop.” Chanyeol was disappointed with not getting the same response from the young Prince that he usually did. 

“Did you not miss me?” Chanyeol blurted out in pain from the rejection as Baekhyun eventually removed himself from his arms and walked towards the door. 

“Chanyeol… I…” Baekhyun turned to look into his eyes with filled with misery; he didn’t think it was wise to state the truth about his feelings. He didn’t have the liberty to act on his emotions. As a future ruler of his country he should keep his nation as his first priority. Not something that belonged in the past. 

Suddenly the piercing noise of the phone’s ringing caused both Princes to jolt from their burning eye contact. 

“Hello?” The Coudorian Prince answered with his back towards Chanyeol who was still rooted to his spot where Baekhyun had left him. “Yeah… sorry, I wanted to take a breather after the exam. Pick me up outside the Art Building… Alright… See you, Minho.”

Once the Crown Prince hung up on his seemingly worried bodyguard he looked at his ex-fiancé again. “Chanyeol, it's for the better that we don’t meet again.”

“Baekhyun wait!” The young Antillian Prince refused to end their meeting so soon, but the smaller male unlocked the door and started to sprint towards wherever he arranged his pickup.

Chanyeol sighed as his eyes suddenly stung from tears of frustration. Why did it feel like Baekhyun was so out of his reach? Why did he feel like he was the only one who had been invested in this so-called relationship of theirs. 

Not once had the Coudorian Prince said how he felt about being apart from him. No ‘I miss you’, no passionate kisses that usually entailed after long periods of separation. Instead he was faced with a closed off Baekhyun who refused to bend to his pleas, and his eyes showed the pain and betrayal. The pain and betrayal he wasn’t responsible for. But what difference did that make? Indirectly, it was Chanyeol and his family that had been framed. The whole world believes it was Antillia. So why wouldn’t Baekhyun?

***

Since the confrontation, Chanyeol tried many times to corner Baekhyun again. But since the spring semester started, it was hard to isolate the stubborn university student. He was either surrounded by his team of bodyguards or by his friends. 

Whenever he tried to send Baekhyun signals, Minho would disrupt their eye contract with his body and sent his glare that made Chanyeol back off.

“Kasper… I need to talk to him,” Chanyeol cried out to Kasper as soon as he sat in the car. “If only I can get him on his own.”

“Maybe trying to talk to him inside the university campus is risky.” Kasper reversed out of the parking lot before he headed towards their home. “How about I try to find out where he goes out after his classes?”

“Let’s hope he still has the freedom to go to places on his own…” Chanyeol agreed to the plan. He felt slightly guilty in doing something that a stalker would do, but he really wanted to talk to Baekhyun to clear things up. 

“Knowing him, there is no way Minho wouldn’t have agreed to his whims,” Kasper chuckled out, and his eyes dimmed of brightness when he mentioned Minho’s name. The Crown Prince reached out to place a hand on his best friend-and-bodyguard’s shoulder to comfort. 

*** 

In the shadows of a small alley next the convenient store, the Crown Prince of Antillia stood. His leather jacket was not enough to provide shelter from the cool February night. Even though the winter season was almost over it was far too late at night for it to be normal to stand outside for a long time without feeling like a frozen Popsicle.

Kasper told him that Baekhyun was always seen walking by himself to the convenience store around 10 o’clock at night where he bought snacks that mostly consisted of ice cream before he headed back home. 

The Antillian Crown Prince was surprised to hear Baekhyun’s risky activity after all the warnings he gave to Chanyeol about safety. It seemed like the only thing Baekhyun wanted to be safe from was his presence.

After he frowned at that thought, Chanyeol jumped in the spot he stood, and tried to warm up his body. It was then he noticed a slender figure that walked steadily towards the convenience store. The boy wore large black hoodie that drowned his entire upper frame and ended well below his hips. Underneath, his slender legs were wrapped with whitewashed grey jeans.

Chanyeol let out a bright smile when he saw the other so close to him, alone from any disruptions. Just as he was about to enter the store, Baekhyun slowed down his steps as he walked past the small alley, too busy as he looked through his hoodie pocket for something. 

Knowing that this was his chance, Chanyeol reached forward to grab onto the unsuspecting Prince’s arm and pulled him inside the unlit alley as the other arm reached up to cover Baekhyun’s mouth to muffle the scream he let out from fear.

“Shh~ It’s me,” Chanyeol whispered loudly. He felt the younger man’s body relax in his arms once he recognised his voice. The thought warmed Chanyeol’s heart. 

Once he was sure the Coudorian Prince wouldn’t struggle, he removed his hand from his mouth which unleashed harsh words that made him flinch. “What the hell, Chanyeol! Are you fucking stupid? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry.” Chanyeol lowered his gaze, unable to see the disappointment in the other’s gaze. “I didn’t know how else to talk to you.”

“So you decided to stalk me?” Baekhyun shrieked out. He seemed livid and Chanyeol couldn’t help but to be upset with the reaction. 

“You know I have been trying to talk to you. You didn’t make it any easier for me so I had no other choice,” he retaliated hotly as his hold on Baekhyun’s shoulder tightened unconsciously. 

“Maybe I was so out of reach from you because I didn’t want you to come close to me. I don’t want to have anything to do with you,” Baekhyun fumed. His hands clenched into fists as he raised them to push Chanyeol away from him. “Leave me alone, Park Chanyeol. Or trust me, you will bring further shame on your country.”

Chanyeol scoffed with confusion. “Further? Baekhyun, did you not believe anything I told you before?” 

“No.” Baekhyun’s tone of voice was colder than the winter night, and froze Chanyeol’s body with shock. “You are an excellent liar, Park. It’s a shame I hadn’t known about this trait of yours earlier. It would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

Betrayed by the latter’s spiteful words, Chanyeol suddenly pinned Baekhyun against the wall as the taller male’s heavy breath tickled Baekhyun’s fringe. 

The Coudorian Prince stubbornly met the gaze of his ex-fiancé and gritted out with authority, “Let go of me, Park Chanyeol.”

“Say it,” Chanyeol pleaded, his eyes filled with crushed determination. “Say that you never felt anything for me in the past two years, Baek. Say it to my god damn face!” he roared in anger without a care about the public setting they were in. 

The sudden rise in volume of the older Prince’s voice made Baekhyun plaster his back against the cold brick wall with his hooded eyes wide in shock. 

As he stared at the agitated Prince, Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled slowly before he said flatly, “It was a relationship based purely on the alliance between the two of our kingdoms. I would appreciate you getting that fact through your head.”

Chanyeol stared heatedly before he jolted back with his eyes and mouth wide open. He could not believe what his ears had heard. 

Baekhyun took this opportunity to wrestle free from the strong hold that started to loosen. “Please don’t contact me again. I would prefer to not let the media have a field day if they catch us like this.”

And with that, the Prince of Coudor ran away from him again. 

He left Chanyeol behind with his broken heart. He felt rejected and crushed.

Had he been the only one that had been so invested in all of this?

***

Chanyeol felt cheated, as if everything that had transpired in the past year between the couple was nothing but a mocking act done by the Coudorian Prince. His feelings had been played with so cruelly as if he were nothing but a pawn in a game of chess where the Crown Prince of Coudor, a clever handed chess player, lead the course of the game.

The Antillian Prince felt humiliated to even think he had fallen so deeply for a man who didn’t feel the same for him. 

Even though he had many memories to fall back on to convince himself that Baekhyun did care for him in some way, it was now clear as day to the hurt Prince that his ex-fiancé had no feelings left for him. 

He had broken down after he called Jongin, and told him the disillusioned theories they had were all wrong. Byun Baekhyun didn’t care about Park Chanyeol.

Jongin felt exasperated when he heard his cousin so weak and defeated over the phone call that he wanted to arrange a flight to London as soon as possible, but first he had to ask the General for permission. 

After he gave comforting words to the Prince, Jongin made his way to find General Do in hopes that the General would be in a good mood to allow his wish to leave the country. 

As he was still enlisted into the army, there were strict rules set in place that wouldn’t allow him to leave the country until his enlistment was complete. But knowing that he would be done with it if it weren’t for the upcoming war preparations, he hoped that the General would let him off by giving him a favour. 

The young boy hadn’t talked to the General since that awkward lunch they had a few weeks ago. Neither he nor the General made any efforts to talk again and resolve the tension that brewed between them since the talk. 

Instead, the General sent curious gazes whenever Jongin was in his vicinity.

On his way to the General’s location, Jongin was stopped by mumbles that came from his Uncle’s office. 

Usually he wouldn’t have stopped to hear but he remembered that his mother told him in the morning to pass on an important message to her half-brother, the Grand Duke. 

He slowly walked closer to the unclosed door as the conversation filtered into his ears. 

“Grand Duke, these days must be filled with joy as everything you had planned is coming into play perfectly,” an old man spoke joyfully. 

“Indeed, you don’t know how happy I am to finally have that wretched country out of the way,” the Grand Duke chortled.

Jongin suddenly moved back in alarm. _What was his step uncle doing?_

Curious, he pressed his ear as closely as he could against the opening as his eyes also strained to catch a glimpse of who was in the room. 

“I have to say, our King, your brother is stupid for having thought that the alliance with that small, poor country would have been in our favour,” the old man spoke again with distaste. 

Jongin frowned at the hateful words for his King. 

“My brother has always been soft-hearted. I never understood why Father had chosen to pass his throne to him and not me.”

The teenager was unsettled with what he heard. It was common knowledge for everyone to know why the Grand Duke hadn’t gotten the throne, and instead Chanyeol’s father, despite being younger than the Grand Duke was crowned King many years ago. 

The Grand Duke was an illegitimate son of the late King’s whereas Chanyeol’s father was the first born from the late King’s official marriage to the late Queen. 

And to hear now that the Grand Duke had desired the throne all along was an overwhelming thought. 

His frantic thoughts were disrupted by the other man’s voice again. “With our plan put to place, the throne isn’t too far from being yours, Your Majesty.”

The Grand Duke laughed boisterously before he said, “If it wasn’t for the Antillian Army by my side then this wouldn’t be possible. I have you to thank for that, Defense Secretary.” 

The blood chilled in the young boy’s veins as he found out who the Grand Duke’s acquaintance in this evil scheme was. 

The Defense Secretary of Antillia. 

General Do Kyungsoo’s Father.

The devastated teenager didn’t know who to tell of this treachery. Who would believe him?

“Yes, I fed that guard well with money to not disclose himself as the murderer,” Kyungsoo’s father chuckled. “Once the war is over, we will start with the plan to aid your succession to the throne.”

“It shall happen in due time. For now, let's focus on winning the war.”

He had eavesdropped enough to know the bitter truth behind the misfortune that had plagued his nation. Jongin sprinted back to his room and dialed his cousin to alert him. 

***

“I don’t believe you,” Chanyeol answered after he heard Jongin’s breathless explanation on the phone call. “What you are saying is absolute nonsense. Our step uncle and the Defense Secretary trying to overthrow my Father? Please. They have been the most loyal men to my Father since his coronation.”

“Please believe me, Chanyeol. I heard it with my very own ears!” Jongin stressed. “It makes sense for the attack to have been arranged by them, and they are fully capable of getting away with something like this.”

Chanyeol was still hesitant to believe his young cousin’s words, but decided to coincide with Jongin’s accusation. “Alright, let’s say I agree that it is possible for the Grand Duke to be hungry for the power of the throne, and he orchestrated this whole attack. But then why would the Defense Secretary be on his side? Surely he will have Antillia as his number one priority.”

“He does. He attacked a Coudorian royal member _for_ his country.” Jongin was adamant with what he had heard. 

Chanyeol pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he said, “Does Kyungsoo know about this too then?”

Jongin didn’t reply as his mind suddenly blank. 

“I don’t think it would be wise to confront him about this. He won’t take it well. You are accusing his father of such heinous treason!” Chanyeol went on to say. 

“I… I was thinking of asking the General if he would allow me to visit you…” Jongin pondered out loud and bit his lip in worry. He too, wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell the General about this. 

_Would General Do believe him? Or worse, what if he was in on the whole plot with his father?_

The teenager’s gut twisted with anxiety as he continued to overthink about the chaos at hand. 

“Stop hurting your non-existent brain with all of this thinking, Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol’s soft voice brought the said boy out of his thoughts. “You probably misunderstood the context of their talk. The Grand Duke was, after all, a Commander back in the day. His relationship with the Defense Secretary has always put Antillia as their first and foremost priority. 

“But Hyung, I--“ Jongin rebutted. 

“I can’t imagine them doing anything that would cause a loss for our side. As for the Grand Duke wanting to take my Father’s throne, he had many years to do that. Why wait until now when I am so close to sitting on the throne too?” Chanyeol cut off Jongin’s attempt to talk due to his stern voice filled with resilience. It was obvious his cousin hadn’t believed a word he said.

“Fine, Hyung...” Jongin conceded forcible, and his voice strained as he fought the urge to cry.

“As for coming to visit me, I am sure the General would allow it. Ask him about only this and nothing else, understood?” Chanyeol clarified for the younger.

Jongin felt so helpless and distraught. He felt so undervalued and infantilised by his cousin’s reaction. 

When he heard no agreement from the other side, Chanyeol added, “Jongin, you are young and unaware of adult talk. I really don’t think it would be wise to mention this in front of Kyungsoo.”

He knew that his cousin wouldn’t drop the topic until he agreed. Jongin spoke up, “I understand, Hyung. I will let you know the dates once my flight has been booked.” 

And so he hung up and cut off his hyung’s voice mid-goodbye. He angrily wiped at the tears of frustration that fell down his face. 

He wasn’t as dumb or naïve as everyone thought him to be. The young Antillian male knew fully well that he had eavesdropped into a very confidential conversation -- an exchange in the dictation of the future Antillia. 

Jongin yelled as he threw his mobile phone across the room in rage before he stormed off to find the General. 

He hadn’t promised his Hyung anything. He refused the Crown Prince’s orders, and planned to commit an act of treason as Chanyeol’s inferior. He was doing this for his country, and indirectly for his cousin who lost his lover. 

It wasn’t long before the Duchess’s son found himself in front of the General’s quarters. 

He had visited this place many times, mostly to ask the ever-serious General out for a meal that he usually refused. 

But for the past few weeks, Jongin hadn’t visited him mostly because of the awkward confrontation they had at the restaurant.

“Come in,” the low muffled voice answered from the inside after he gave three sharp knocks on the closed door. 

With a deep breath and an attempt to loosen his facial muscles to set a cold poker face in place, Jongin opened the door. 

Kyungsoo was seated on his large leather chair as his arms rested on the long oak wooden desk. 

Jongin closed the door behind him, and noticed the sudden widen of the smaller male’s eyes before they crinkled as he smiled.

“Jongin-ah.” The General stood up before he pushed his chair backwards as he walked towards him. “I was wondering how you have been.”

“You were overlooking my training just yesterday,” Jongin answered. He was not sure why the General acted as if he hadn’t seen Jongin in months. 

“But still, I had gotten used to your visits to my office,” Kyungsoo admitted with a fond smile. 

Jongin’s heart fluttered in response. He couldn’t help but smile widely as well, and forgot the anger he was feeling a moment ago. 

“Come sit down.” Kyungsoo motioned him to the armchairs positioned next to the large double balcony doors. 

Jongin settled himself onto the red velvety material and his elbows rested on his spread thighs with hands clasped tightly as he leaned forward to speak. “I wanted to ask your permission to leave the country, General Do.”

Kyungsoo looked up to meet his gaze, but his eyes fell downwards to his hands before he asked, “Where do you need to go?”

“Chanyeol isn’t feeling well. I want to help him get his mind off things,” Jongin answered as nonchalantly as he could, and leaned back against the armchair with his arms now laid against the armrests provided.

“Very well. I will put you on official leave for however long you wish,” Kyungsoo agreed with a nod. “Our Crown Prince needs as much support as he can get at a time like this.”

“Have you talked to him?” the young Antillian asked.

The General nodded. “We had a brief conversation the other day. The Prince isn’t the same.”

“He hasn’t been the same for quite some time,” Jongin agreed sadly.

“Time heals all wounds eventually,” Kyungsoo spoke with a determined expression before his facial features softened. “Care to join me for tea, Jongin-ah? I want to talk to you about something.”

Jongin tensed in his seat before he grinned. “Sure, General.”

After a quick car ride to Kyungsoo’s favourite café in the Antillian city centre, Jongin found themselves in a private room with hot tea being served to them. 

“Thank you, that would be all,” Kyungsoo said to the server, and waited for the girl to leave before he looked at Jongin. “I was worried of having offended you last time, Jongin-ah.”

The said boy was still not used to the soft and endearing tone that Kyungsoo had used for him recently. It put him on edge, but also spread warmth in his chest. 

“You didn’t offend me General. It's normal to have conflicting opinions,” Jongin answered plainly.

Kyungsoo didn’t seem to believe him. “There is something that is bothering you though. Even today, you seem closed off.”

Jongin picked up his teacup and blew at it before he took a small sip. His mind was in conflict whether to mention what he had heard today. 

“Jongin, you were never like this. I usually couldn’t get you to stop your rambling whenever you found an opportunity to talk to me,” Kyungsoo said with reminiscence. He missed the bright youthful teenager that had irritated him for the past few years. 

It was only recently when Jongin started to ignore him that the General realised how much he cared for the younger -- much more than he had thought. Kyungsoo felt guilty for being the cause of the younger boy’s closed off behaviour.

“I am growing up, General. I have realised that not everybody believes a child’s words as they would a mature adult’s.” Jongin spoke harshly, and he remembered how his words had been discarded by the Crown Prince. 

Kyungsoo looked at him with worry. He frowned before he said, “If you ask me, I would believe the child’s words more, as children don’t lie.” His hand reached out to hold Jongin’s fist that rested on the table. “You are not a child, and we all know that. Your nineteenth birthday was celebrated pretty splendidly for everyone to know.”

“But everyone treats me like one! My words have no importance in the family! I am considered a naïve and ignorant idiot who knows nothing but mischief!” Jongin shouted out which startled the General and caused him to spill a bit of his tea onto the table as he retracted his hand backwards from the agitated teenager. 

“You are the Crown Prince’s cousin. You have the title of Prince too, which you don’t like to use. Who has been looking down on you?” Kyungsoo was upset to see how Jongin was being mistreated. He knew full well that he was one of those who had looked down on Jongin only a few weeks ago. 

“Everyone,” Jongin hissed out, before he grabbed a biscuit and stuffed it in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo refused to admit that he found the sight of Jongin angrily munching on the biscuit adorable. Instead, he cleared his throat and forced his body to not react to the emotions that he felt for the teenager in front of him. 

“You can tell me anything, Jongin-ah. I will value your words, I promise,” Kyungsoo eventually said. He hoped that his cheeks didn’t show the hot flush that he felt on his face. 

The Duchess’s son sighed after he ate the biscuit. He pouted before he said, “Promise that you won’t be angry with me.”

“I won’t be angry with you.” 

“Well…” Jongin fumbled with his fingers, the palm of his hands suddenly clammy with sweat as he thought of the best way to word his claim. 

“The Grand Duke orchestrated the attack in Coudor,” is what he settled with. He watched the General’s face closely for any clues.

Kyungsoo’s smile dropped, his eyes widened with shock, and his lips parted as he stared at Jongin for a while. 

Once the words settled, the General asked seriously, “How did you find out?”

Due to the way the question was phrased, it indicated as if the General was already aware of this information. 

“I overheard him,” Jongin answered. His heart broke at the thought of Kyungsoo being part of this evil scheme.

The General swirled the tea in his teacup with his brows furrowed in deep thought before he stated, “You just made a very big claim, Jongin.” 

“I know, but I speak the truth,” Jongin said resolutely. “The Grand Duke and the Defense Secretary had it all planned.”

Kyungsoo dropped the teacup onto the table and the tea spilled onto the rich table cloth which stained it dark as the General stuttered out, “The D-defense Secretary?”

The reaction was enough for Jongin to realise that Kyungsoo had no idea about the Grand Duke’s scheme. 

Jongin gained confidence that Kyungsoo is seeming to confide in him and he continued, “Yes. He provided the guard that killed Seungwoon.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as his eyes stayed frozen on the spilled tea. His hands gripped tightly onto the edge of the table.

“I heard their conversation with my very own ears! I told Chanyeol after… and he didn’t believe a word I had said.” Jongin pouted near the end of his sentence, and his gaze dropped down to his now cold tea. He did not notice the affectionate glance that was sent to him across the table.

With a sigh, the General finally relaxed his tense body. His facial features smoothened into the calm expression that always graced his face. “I will look into it, Jongin-ah. I don’t blame Chanyeol for not believing you so easily. We need concrete evidence to support this accusation.”

Jongin looked up at him with shock. “You believe me?”

The General nodded slowly. “As much as I don’t want your words to be true, I have a feeling that this plan could have been conducted the way it had been if the Grand Duke and my Father were involved. It answers all the questions that were raised in the past few months.”

The teenager smiled warmly as his hands reached out to hold the older male’s. “Thank you, Hyung.”

For a moment the General wanted to reciprocate the hold before he caught himself from the emotional slip. “It’s my duty to serve my King and the country. No need to thank me.”

Jongin shook his head and smiled softly. His eyes conveyed the emotions that he felt for the General clearly. “No… Thank you for believing in me.”

The General was caught off guard with the passionate gaze that was sent to him. He cleared his throat and suddenly stood up as the young soldier-in-training’s hand slipped off his. “I will inform you later for any updates. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment that I must get to,” Kyungsoo spoke seriously. His eyes did not look back at Jongin again as he resembled a bright sun the more he looked at him. 

Jongin knew that General tried to revert back to his cold attitude to hide his emotions. Jongin smirked, and stood up slowly as he stated, “I shall be off to England tonight then. See you soon, Hyung.”

“I wish you a safe journey, Jongin.”

***

“So you are saying that General Do agreed with your ramblings? Just like that? With no physical proof?” Chanyeol gaped at him. He got up from his broody position on his white sofa to look at his cousin who stood beside the large window as he gazed at the London skyline. 

The sunset casted a soft glow in the white living room of Chanyeol’s penthouse. 

Jongin turned around to look at his dumbfounded cousin who was bathed in the orange and red light that filtered through the skyscrapers. “Yes. Unlike you, the General doesn’t think I am an idiot.” His words contained the hurt that had been caused by Chanyeol’s lack of faith in him. 

The Crown Prince jumped up from his sofa and walked towards his cousin with a face filled with guilt. “I am sorry Jongin-ah. It was never my intention to hurt you… I mean, what you said was just so out of the blue. To be honest, I still can’t wrap my head around the stuff you said that day,” Chanyeol explained.

“Well, Kyungsoo Hyung promised to look further into it. Any day, we could be getting a call from him about this matter. Just pray that he finds evidence before the war actually starts,” Jongin carried on to say as he shrugged off the comforting hand that had come to rest on his shoulder. 

“I am really sorry. Will you forgive your Hyung?” Chanyeol pulled him into a one-arm hug and tightened it until he the younger yelped out. 

“Fine! You are forgiven!” Jongin nursed the bruise he had probably received from the tight grip which caused Chanyeol to laugh out loud. 

“Thank you. Wait a minute… did you just address Kyungsoo as Hyung?” Chanyeol’s suddenly inquired with a questioning gaze. 

Jongin tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but the wide smile still managed to break out as he explained, “Kyungsoo Hyung asked me to start addressing him like that as I am not that much younger than you.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol was surprised, “this is a shocker. Kyungsoo always considered you as a child.”

“He realised I grew up. That’s nothing to be shocked about, Hyung!” Jongin was adamant with his claim of being a mature young man. “I have grown up from the childhood behaviour that you always saw back in Antillia.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol teased with mirth. “And who _helped_ you with the growing up? Was it the General?”

The sudden smack Chanyeol received on his right bicep caused him to yell before he started to chuckle loudly at Jongin’s face that had turned bright red from his shameless remark. 

Kasper ran into the living room from his bedroom when he heard the Crown Prince yell out in pain. He came to halt when he saw the two cousins play fighting as if they were in middle school. Kasper shook his head with laughter before he proceeded to join them. Instead, he did not break up the fight, but he fueled it, and shrieked when he got pulled in by both of the cousins into a friendly brawl. 

After all, they were childhood friends. With the recent stressful events, it felt nice to have a breather where they could laugh and enjoy the company of their loved ones. 

***

Baekhyun entered the canteen reluctantly. His grim expression showed everyone around him that he wanted to be anywhere but here. 

The young Prince hated to eat in the canteen since his country made the declaration of war. The large TVs in the canteen always showed the BBC news where his country was mentioned as well as his ex-fiancé’s country almost religiously. 

He hated the non-subtle glances he would get from his peers every time the broken engagement was mentioned. 

Once, Yixing pushed him onto the chair with a stern, “Stay here, I will get you the food,” before he marched towards the lengthy queue of hungry university students. 

“You can’t blame him for being worried, Baekhyun-ah,” Minseok spoke out as he settled beside the frowning Prince. “You haven’t been eating at all for the past few weeks. Spending the lunch break confined in the library isn’t healthy.”

Minseok was another one of Baekhyun’s close friends but was doing a PhD in another degree.

Baekhyun knew that his friends were worried about him, but he really didn’t want to be in the public’s eye. Especially in the eye of his ex-fiancé who never failed to use his large expressive eyes to give him the sad puppy look filled with guilt. 

The Prince realised in the past few weeks that he had fallen hard for the giant and he couldn’t share his heartbreak with anyone but Minho. He knew that if he ever acted upon his feelings, his parents would be deeply disappointed and undoubtedly feel betrayed by their own son. 

As the future ruler of Coudor, it was his responsibility to side with his country and not with what his heart wished. He couldn’t fraternise with the enemy whilst a war was just around the corner. 

His mother told him everyday how his father was so stressed with the preparations for war. He contacted their allies for men and weapons and planned war tactics that would be in Coudor’s favour. Everything is starting to take a toll on the King of Coudor. 

Baekhyun was pulled out of his thoughts when Yixing slammed the trays that he had perilously balanced on his hands. The Chinese male got a dirty look from Minseok before he cajoled, “Start eating, Baekhyun-ah.”

The depressed Crown Prince had no appetite, but he didn’t want to upset his friends any more. He forcefully fed himself a few bites before he resorted to just playing with the food which earned him a disappointed huff from the eldest. 

“This behaviour isn’t healthy, Baekhyun. Please, you have to be strong for your country. How can you be thinking of ruling a nation when you can’t even take care of yourself?” Minseok lectured. Despite his harsh tone, his eyes conveyed the worry he felt for his friend. He missed the bright and cheerful boy that brought about laughter and joy everywhere he went, not this sullen university student with eye bags and a constant frown on his face. 

“Just leave me be,” the Prince replied grimly. He dropped his eating utensil on the tray after he got tired of playing with his food. He looked around to see some people glance his way and then talk secretly to their tablemates. He huffed before he slowly stood up and said, “I knew this wasn’t a good idea. Thanks for worrying, but I am really not in the mood today. I will catch you guys later.”

“But, Baek--“ Yixing leaned forward to stop the depressed male but was interrupted.

“But nothing. Please… I need to be alone,” Baekhyun said softly so that his attitude wasn’t considered rude. 

He didn’t wait for Minseok to speak, and slowly made his way out of the bustling canteen while he carefully sidestepped the talkative students and chairs that had been pulled out haphazardly. 

Just as he neared the TV screen next to the exit, his eyes fell on the news reporter whose voice barely reached his ears due to the constant bustle of conversations that surrounded him. 

The woman’s face was of utmost pity and worry which made the young Prince curious. He read the headline once he had reached the TV at a reading distance. His footsteps faltered as he read over the text again and again. 

The sudden increase in his heartbeat was all that Baekhyun heard. The loud chatter of the canteen filtered out to a low buzz with only the thunder of his heartbeat in his ears as his eyes widened with shock. 

_King of Coudor admitted to the City Hospital after suffering from a cardiac arrest_.

Suddenly, his vision started to blur with unshed tears as he stared at the screen continuously. Baekhyun could not believe his eyes. His father was just fine when he had talked to him last night. 

_This couldn’t be happening_.

The Prince’s vision began to whirl. His ears detected a loud call of his name before he felt large hands grip onto his waist as his legs started to fail him. 

Baekhyun tried to tilt his head to look at the person who held on to him, but his vision had blackened out and his body dropped in the unknown person’s arms.

***

Baekhyun gained conscious amidst the low rumble of voices. His eyes crinkled whilst shut as he tried to get back his bearings on what had happened.

When he remembered the shocking news, Baekhyun opened his eyes and his mouth gasped for deep breaths as he started to panic again.

“F-father…” he managed to croak out with an extremely dry throat.

The distressed Prince soon met Minho's eyes. The bodyguard told him to calm down before he passed him a glass of water. 

Minho helped him sit up on his bed and take in a few sips of water. He made sure Baekhyun could hold the glass with no aid before he let go.

"Thank god you woke up. You gave me a heart attack," Minho belatedly realised that his choice of words did not suit the situation.

Baekhyun choked on the water, and coughed aggressively as he felt another person pat his back to help him cough out the water from his airways.

He twisted his head to look at the familiar hazel eyes. His body froze before he shouted, “YOU!”

Minho suddenly appeared between the two Princes, and signalled at Chanyeol to back away from the upset Prince.

“I think it's best if you leave, Your Highness. Thank you, once again for being there for Baekhyun when I couldn’t. You wanted to see him until he woke up, and he has now. So you can go, Your Highness,” Minho ordered. His tone was respectful, but his words were nonetheless harsh for the Antillian Crown Prince.

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Wait… Who brought me here?”

It was then that the disorientated Prince noticed the Antilian bodyguard who had been leaned against the wall next to his bedroom door. Kasper walked towards him before he stated, “Chanyeol happened to catch you in time before you fainted. I was there to help him carry you back here. I phoned Minho when we arrived outside your apartment, away from the questioning crowd that had gathered in the canteen hall.”

Baekhyun’s heart constricted when he heard Kasper’s words. “Did anybody take any pictures?” he fearfully asked. His eyes begged Minho to say ‘no’.

If a picture of him in Chanyeol’s arms was leaked, he didn’t even want to begin to think of how it would affect his father.

“No, luckily the crowd gathered purely from worry and not because two ex-fiancés were meeting for the first time this year in public,” Minho answered.

With that out of the way, Baekhyun went on to ask, “What about my father?”

“The King is recovering from his cardiac arrest. He was ordered by the doctors to stay at the hospital to run further tests.” The bodyguard reached to hold Baekhyun’s hands that had started to tremble again. “He is fine, Baekhyun. The Doctors said he has had too much stress in the past few months.”

“I should be there with him… How can I be here when he is there lying on a hospital bed?” Baekhyun shamefully uttered.

“You don’t need to go anywhere. I suggest you take care of yourself first. In the state you are in right now, you can’t even make it to one lesson let alone start to rule a whole country,” Chanyeol intervened with his low voice.

Baekhyun twisted his head to send him a harsh glare. “Who are you to say that to me? Didn’t Minho tell you to leave?”

Chanyeol continued to stare back at him. The tall Prince looked exhausted and crushed, and his form was not in a good shape either. “And you should be taking care of yourself too, idiot,” Baekhyun accidentally muttered out after he noted the sunken cheekbones and the eye bags that he knew he sported on his own face as well.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock at his endearing words, but before he could speak, Minho interrupted.

“Prince Chanyeol is right, Baekhyun. You need to stay here and focus on your health,” Minho had realised that the Prince in bed hadn’t meant to say what he had just said due to the blush that had appeared on his face.

Chanyeol however, kept his passionate gaze on the smaller male. He did not plan on moving anytime soon.

It was Kasper who touched his shoulder and spoke to him in hushed tones in their mother tongue.

Baekhyun refused to look back up at his ex-fiancé again. He was scared that he would show more of his feelings than he wanted. It had taken him a long while to build up the cold exterior around him. The last thing he wanted was to alert the man before him that he loved him just as much as he did.

But the young Prince knew very well that the wall he had built around him had begun to crumble down. He had never felt so mentally and physically weak before in his twenty-two years of life.

“I need to talk to Baekhyun. Alone,” Chanyeol finally stated after the conversation with Kasper, and said man walked towards Minho and signalled him to get up from his perch on Baekhyun’s bed.

Said Prince quickly tightened his grip on his bodyguard. “He isn’t going anywhere. It’s _you_ who has to leave.” Baekhyun was reluctant to be left alone with Chanyeol.

Minho freed his hand from the heavy-duty grip, and leaned forward to whisper in his ears while he spoke in Coudorian. “Maybe you two need some closure.”

Baekhyun shook his head in retaliation. “No. We had that…”

“Listen to me Baekhyun.” Minho suddenly gripped onto Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I thought giving you space from the constant heavy security guards would help you open up to your friends again. Instead I have your body deteriorating even further. You fainted in a busy canteen and I was unable to take care of you. I know how hard you are trying to fight against these feelings and it’s putting a toll on you.”

The young Prince stared back at his best friend-and-bodyguard with unshed tears. “It’s not your fault, Minho. I needed that space.”

“You need this, too.”

“But what if Father finds out?” Baekhyun sounded afraid.

Minho pulled him into a warm hug and muttered into his hair, “Don’t think about that. You leave that to me, okay? Just talk it out with him.”

Minho sent a small smile his way to reassure him. He stood up from the bed, and walked towards Chanyeol who watched the exchange with a curious gaze. “Be easy on him,” Minho said with a clasp on the tall Prince’s shoulder before he followed Kasper out of the door.

Baekhyun had his eyes fixed on the duvet cover in front of him as his fingers traced the pattern.

He felt the bed dip beside him, the same spot that Minho had sat on. Chanyeol’s fingers reached out to tuck an unruly hair lock behind his ear, and drew Baekhyun’s eyes from his fingers to meet his gaze that was filled with the familiar warmth and fondness.

“Take better care of yourself, Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol scolded lightly as his fingers ran through his hair. Said Prince did nothing but scrunch up the duvet cover with his hands. He wasn't sure what to say.

How could he say that it didn’t feel like he had any control over his own body since the day he met him? Despite it being his own mind and body, they seemed to only work well with Chanyeol beside him, as if he were the true owner of his heart, mind, and soul.

The distant look in Baekhyun’s eyes started to worry Chanyeol, which caused him to pat the former’s cheeks to bring him out of his deep thoughts.

The Coudorian looked at him with frightful eyes as his lips trembled as if he were about to cry. “I can’t. I don’t feel like I can do anything but be a living corpse.”

Chanyeol seemed troubled and he scanned his features before he said, “What are you saying, Baekhyun-ah?”

The Prince started to sob and his head shook away from Chanyeol’s hands that reached to comfort him. “I am useless. I couldn’t be a good son or a good lover. Undoubtedly, I will be a horrible King too!”

Chanyeol realised that the younger was in the middle of some sort of mental breakdown. He decided to calm him down and say in a low comforting voice that caused Baekhyun’s cries to quieten. “Shh… Listen to me, Baekhyun.”

His hands reached out to cup Baekhyun’s face. The younger’s lower lip still trembled as Chanyeol went on to say, “You are an amazing son and will definitely make your father proud when you take on the throne.”

Baekhyun started to shake his head amidst this statement, but Chanyeol held his face firmly and fixed the angle so that all he could see was Baekhyun’s expression.

“As for a lover… we were never lovers to begin with. You said it perfectly yourself. It was a strategic alliance.” Chanyeol’s heart pained to say such words, but he knew that’s what Baekhyun believed. He didn’t want to cause further distress with a statement that would go against Baekhyun’s opinion.

Baekhyun whimpered out, “I can’t rule a nation going to war. My father, who has ruled for decades, has fallen weak now. How can I do it?”

Chanyeol rubbed both his thumbs against the soft cheeks that were wet with tears as he brought his head forward to rest his forehead against his. “The time spent on a throne doesn’t indicate how great a king is. As for the war… there is no need to worry when it will soon no longer be taking place.”

The end of the sentence caused Baekhyun to pull back in surprise. Chanyeol’s hands dropped from his face as he exclaimed, “What?!”

Chanyeol smiled softly before he said, “General Do and Jongin have been spending the past few weeks looking for evidence to aid their accusation to your Uncle’s murderer.”

The Coudorian Crown Prince was in shock. His tears were forgotten, and he asked impatiently, “Who? Who is it?”

“My step-uncle, the Grand Duke,” Chanyeol answered shamefully as his head dropped downwards. “He never wanted the alliance between our two countries. He would much rather have an excuse to invade your country, and be a king someday for both of our countries.”

Everything became clear to the Coudorian Prince, the withdrawn behaviour of the Grand Duke whenever Baekhyun had tried to interact with him. How on some occasions, he thought he had caught the old man glaring at him.

“So what will happen now?” Baekhyun queried.

“General Do says there is still more to find out before presenting the case to my parents,” Chanyeol explained while his hands itched to grasp onto Baekhyun’s as soon as they were only a few centimetres away. “My father will know the truth soon, and at Court we can take the correct action. We will stop the impending war.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but send him a wide grin. “I can’t tell you how relieved and happy I am right now.”

Chanyeol felt himself drown in the beauty that emitted from the bright sun before him. He had not seen Baekhyun’s smile for so long, and it made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. He knew it was that squared grin that he had fallen for first.

“See~ Now you don’t have to worry your small brain over anything,” Chanyeol chuckled. He rubbed his knuckles against Baekhyun’s head, which ruffled his ash brown hair.

“Small brain?” Baekhyun yelped as he hit his fist against Chanyeol’s bicep. “I only scored a few points less than you in the finals!”

“Yeah, well done on that, Baekhyunnie~” Chanyeol laughed out, and fell backwards as the smaller male didn’t stop with his pushes and hits.

“Ow!~” Chanyeol shouted as he got another hit to his stomach as he stilled Baekhyun on top of him.

“Sorry, are you alright?” Baekhyun looked at him with worry as his hands soothed the area he had just hit.

Chanyeol missed his ex-fiance’s touch, and faked his pain in order to enjoy the younger Prince fawn over him.

“It’s fine, but it will probably bruise,” Chanyeol fake winced. He attempted to sit up, but Baekhyun pushed him down.

“No. Lie down and I will go get Minho. He has this nice herbal balm that’s good for bruises,” Baekhyun ordered before he made his way off the bed.

Just before he could stand up, he found his wrist caught in a tight grip.

“It’s not that painful,” Chanyeol tried his best to convince him, and stood up alongside the brunet as their height difference became noticeable. “Besides, we haven’t finished talking.”

Something in Chanyeol’s gaze made Baekhyun feel apprehensive. His hazel-brown eyes held raw emotion that caused the Coudorian Prince to become a nervous wreck.

“W-why?” Baekhyun stuttered out after he eventually broke his wrist free from Chanyeol’s hold. “We have discussed it all.”

“No.” Chanyeol pressed farther into him and made Baekhyun take a few steps back. “We didn’t discuss the most important matter at hand.”

“What’s more important than the war about to break out?” Baekhyun questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Our relationship,” Chanyeol answered blandly. “Where do we stand now, Baekhyun?”

“Didn’t you just say earlier that everything we had was because of the alliance?” Baekhyun was flustered with the topic of conversation.

“I said that because that’s what you _wanted_ to hear. Now hear what I have to say,” Chanyeol said. His gaze fell to Baekhyun’s pouty lips that the Coudorian bit franticly with unease.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

The three words caused Baekhyun to mumble out a weak, “C-Chanyeol--”

“Let me finish,” Chanyeol cut him off before he continued. “I want to tell you everything openly, and I want you to do the same. No more secrets between us. I am being honest with you and I expect you to do the same.”

Baekhyun suddenly felt very overwhelmed with the situation he was forced into. He was very thankful for the Antillian Prince to reveal that his step-uncle was the mastermind behind his beloved uncle’s murder, but that didn’t mean that he had to confess right here right now.

The Coudorian Prince decided to do what he was best at. Running. But just before he could reach his bedroom door Chanyeol pulled him back, and crowded him against the wall beside the door. The frame that had hung beside Baekhyun’s head fell from the impact, and crashed to the floor.

But Chanyeol had his hazel eyes locked on him and his breath became a bit erratic as he growled out, “Will you _please_ stop running away every time I try to get close to you?”

Baekhyun looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He could do nothing but panic at the little distance between them, and how they pretty much shared the same air to breathe. He felt assaulted with Chanyeol’s cologne while his warm breath hit his nose.

“Despite the engagement being over, I still want to be with you,” Chanyeol said clearly as he tried to meet the sudden shy gaze of his ex-fiancé. “I want us to be the same way again -- carefree and in love.”

After he got no response from the still-timid Prince, Chanyeol gave him a tiny nose bump. “Hey, Baekhyun. At least say you will accept my confession.”

The young Coudorian was tongue-tied. He didn’t want to give Chanyeol any false hope when he knew that he couldn’t do anything against what his parents had made him promise.

“I… I can’t,” Baekhyun managed to mumble out eventually. He continued to refuse to make eye contact with Chanyeol. “I can’t betray my family.”

Baekhyun remembered the trip he took back home a month ago and how his mother interrogated him after she saw his weakened state once the finals were done.

_“Mother, how can you expect me to act normal?” Baekhyun asked painfully as his dry voice cut through the air. “We were engaged for so many years, how ca--“_

__

__

_“Son, it was an arranged alliance. You weren’t a normal engaged couple. Nothing was exchanged between you except for the formalities that we had agreed.” The Queen’s harsh words cut off Baekhyun’s sentence._

_The young Prince gaped at her with hurt. His eyes mixed with emotions that the Queen refused to decipher._

_“Unless… you didn’t follow our command, Baekhyun,” she said after a while as he calculated gaze looked at the broken looking boy in front of her._

_The Prince looked like he had lost his reason to live._

_This thought made the Queen tremble with rage. She would not lose her son to the enemy. He had a country to rule; everything weighed on his shoulders._

_“Baekhyun.” His mother’s harsh tone brought Baekhyun out of his misery, and his eyes widened at the furious gaze that was aimed at him. “How much of yourself did you give to that relationship, Byun Baekhyun?” The cold words felt like a bucket of ice water pouring over his head._

_He knew that his mother would catch on to his deep feelings for Chanyeol, but he never thought that it would be brought up like this._

_“Mother, I…” Words failed to come out of the Prince’s mouth._

_What should he tell his mother? That he had fallen in love with his ex-fiance, and thought that they would be spend the rest of their lives together. That he had bared his body and soul to the Prince of Antillia?_

_“Don’t disappoint me, son.” The Queen shook her head slowly as she saw the conflicted expressions on her son’s face._

_He was like an open book. She didn’t know if she should be angry with herself and her husband for putting Baekhyun in such a situation, or her son for being naïve of heart._

_“Mother, I am sorry.” Tears slid down Baekhyun’s cheeks. His lips trembled as he looked at his mother for the support that she always gave to him whenever he asked._

_“No! I refuse to believe this Baekhyun!” The Queen moved further away from the Prince’s hand that had reached out to try to grasp hers._

_“Mother…please I-“ Baekhyun’s heart broke to see his mother’s rejection._

_It was the first time in twenty-two years that the Queen refused to let him touch her. It was the first time she let the Prince weep before her eyes with no warm hands to wipe his tears away or whisper words of comfort._

_“To which extent did you… betray us?” the Queen managed to utter. Her eyes clenched shut as she refused to see her son’s expression any longer._

_She had been a soft mother for too long. Both her sons were spoiled from her love and adoration. Baekbeom had escaped from his royal duties. However, the pain was bearable as there was a bright and enthusiastic Baekhyun to replace him. But now there sat a broken and mad son before her who begged to be with their sworn enemy. The enemy that they were going to war for._

_Baekhyun stood up in frustration in response to his mother’s cruel question._

_How could she even think that he had betrayed his family and people? He had only loved. Something so innocent and beautiful was used against him like a huge crime._

_“I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING!” Baekhyun cried out as his hands ran through his locks in frustration._

_The Queen jolted, and opened her eyes at the loud exclamation. She saw her son pace between the sofa and the table as he continued to shout, “I gave him everything that I called mine! And not just my heart Mother…”_

_He defiantly looked into his mother’s seething gaze. She stood up to walk towards him which ceased his erratic paces. “I bared my soul to him, and I let him taint my body with searing touches. I let him in so deep until all I could feel and hear was him a--“_

_“BE QUIET!” A harsh slap cut off Baekhyun’s crude words as his face was thrown to the left._

_Baekhyun palmed his throbbing cheek and stared at her with a watery gaze. “He won't like it when he hears that you harmed what is his, Mother.”_

_“Come to your senses, Baekhyun!” The Queen shook the Prince’s shoulders in desperation. “You are acting like a madman!”_

“Yes, _I have gone mad!” Baekhyun ripped his mother’s arms away from him as he stepped back. “I am mad enough to fall in love with my fiancé of two years. I am mad enough to have thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him when I never had the right to dream or control what I wanted. I have really gone mad to think I even had the freedom to live!”_

__

__

_“Baekhyun…” his mother said helplessly. Her eyes begged for understanding as she slowly said, “He is a traitor. His family conspired to kill your uncle.”_

_Baekhyun shook his head at the Queen’s accusation. “He said he is innocent, Mother.”_

_He saw that his mother had closed her eyes in frustration again so he decided to take his leave_.

 _His left cheek was throbbing so painfully that he wanted to demand an ice pack to numb it. Even if he did, not all of his pain and suffering would be numbed_.

 _“I will believe in him as long as my heart beats. It beats only for him now.” And with those words the Prince had left the shocked Queen in the living room_.

“H-how can I go against them?” Baekhyun whimpered out. 

Chanyeol pecked his forehead to soothe the distressed male. “You don’t have to do that right now,” he said, and slightly backed away from Baekhyun. “We won’t have anything between us if that’s what you truly want, but at least tell me the feelings I have for you are mutual?”

Baekhyun let a few tears drop, and Chanyeol’s thumb wiped them away as soon as he saw them.

“I will always be here for you,” Chanyeol spoke softly. He did not want to push the brunet when he was in such a weak state.

Baekhyun felt disappointed in himself. He felt sorry for the taller Prince, and couldn’t gain the courage to meet Chanyeol’s gaze.

Baekhyun really wanted to confess and forget about the conversation he had with his mother. Why was he torturing himself like this? Instead, he should be grateful that his feelings were being returned. Baekhyun couldn’t suppress the strong emotions inside him any longer.

"I--I love you too..." Baekhyun breathed out after a few awkward seconds. "You don't know how hard it's been for me to ignore you.”

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at the much-awaited confession. However, when he saw Baekhyun’s beautiful eyes well up with tears again he began to worry.

"Hey..." Chanyeol touched his nose against his. "Who told you to be so hard on yourself? You could have made it easier for both of us from day one."

Baekhyun sniffled and shook his head. "I had to make a sacrifice for my country and my par--"

"Who were you to decide that, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol cut him off with his hard tone. "I know that, inside, you believed me yet you refused to listen to my pleas. Instead, you tortured yourself."

"At the time it seemed the right thing to do, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied with a shaky voice. "My parents were keeping such a close eye on me too. I couldn't risk disappointing my parents or upsetting them in any way."

Baekhyun's hand reached up to play with the lint on Chanyeol's sweater. "It’s only today that I have realised I should stop running away. My love for you will always be there, regardless of there being a war or not."

Chanyeol kissed his forehead in response while his soft eyes tried to memorise the beautiful features that plagued his mind for the past few months. He was in utter awe every time he saw the young Prince. _How could he be so beautiful_?

Baekhyun noticed the heated stare on him after a few minutes which caused him to blush a bright red. He always found the sudden shy and timid nature of the shorter Prince extremely adorable and attractive. Chanyeol didn't hesitate to kiss him.

His soft kisses were well received despite Baekhyun's cheeks still tainted with a blush that refused to leave.

Chanyeol smiled into the kiss. Happiness radiated from the taller as he tightened his hold on Baekhyun.

"Why do you have to be so tall..." Baekhyun whined as they broke the kiss to catch their breath. The young Coudorian had forgotten how big their height difference was. His toes strained under his weight as he tried to kiss back just as fiercely as his lover. 

Chanyeol chuckled heartily and pulled his head back to tease the pouty male even more.

Baekhyun pulled his locks in reprimand when he noticed he was being teased. "Ow! Alright Baek--ow!" Chanyeol hissed in pain, but nevertheless loved the feisty nature of his lover.

He leaned down to plant a hard kiss on the awaiting lips, and his tongue skillfully entered the seam of Baekhyun’s lips which pulled a throaty moan from the Coudorian.

Chanyeol’s tight grip moved from Baekhyun’s sides to his bottom, and raised him up with a small grunt into the unrelenting kiss. Instinctively Baekhyun's legs tightened around Chanyeol’s waist.

The two Princes didn't care about anything but the two of them. The world around them faded away as both hearts shared the purest of love despite the torturously long period of being apart.

Chanyeol felt invincible at that moment. Nothing and no one can end them. They may have gotten lost on this painful journey, but true love will always conquer. _Maybe that's the magic of love_ , Chanyeol thought as he carried Baekhyun back to the bed.

The two lovers finally got to touch each other again; their bodies and souls reunited like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that connected together.

Baekhyun arched his back while his eyes clenched tightly as he let out embarrassing moans from his swollen lips. His hands clenched tightly onto the bare shoulders in euphoria. As he felt their bodies join as one, he just _knew_ that they were meant to be. Otherwise, how else could the tension that had built up for months leave his body so quickly just from the ministrations of his lover's touch? 

A feeling of peace washed over Baekhyun as he felt the large and warm familiar caress him with utmost affection. The troubling thoughts washed away from his mind as he reached a blissful high. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to be surrounded by Chanyeol forever, to hear the pleasant grunts, and to inhale the captivating scent that triggered the fond memories he shared with him.

Both the Princes lost each other in the seas of blinding pleasure and gratification, and did not care for anything but their world of two.

***

The freshly showered Princes entered the living room after quite some time only to find it devoid of their bodyguards. They appreciated the blissful absence and cuddled on the sofa still lost in their own world. 

Kasper barrelled into the living room with bags full of groceries, and wore a huge sneer on his face.

Chanyeol looked at him with a blank face while his head rested on top of Baekhyun's as he held the quiet male to his chest.

"Finally! The lovebirds have come out of their nest," Kasper teased as he dropped the bags unceremoniously on the kitchen counter. He dashed back into the living room and barely missed a head-on collision with Minho who entered with his own set of bags after he greeted the Princes.

"Kasper..." Chanyeol warned, and hoped his glare was enough to quieten his bodyguard.

But unfortunately, Kasper paid him no heed. "So I assume all is well in paradise?"

"It was until you came," Chanyeol grumbled out. 

"Hush, Kasper," Minho joined them and sat next to Kasper.

"Exactly. Why can't you be more polite like him, huh?" Chanyeol said with exasperation. 

Baekhyun laughed at the sudden pout that graced Kasper's face at the Prince’s reprimand.

"But I have to say, Baekhyun-ah," Minho started to say which caused Baekhyun's attention to turn to him as his head unfurled from his perch on Chanyeol's chest. "I told you to _talk_ it out. We didn't hear much talking going on..."

Once he understood what his bodyguard insinuated, Baekhyun cheeks reddened furiously, and hid his head in Chanyeol's arms when he heard Kasper let out a raucous laugh. 

Chanyeol too, couldn't help but chuckle. He did not understood the advice Minho gave to Baekhyun earlier, but he was delighted to hear that Minho was on their side. 

"We had to take an unnecessary trip to the grocery store despite the media raging outside," Kasper decided to add on. He loved to see the two Princes fumble with embarrassment. "That's how loud you two were. It got pretty awkward for us."

Minho nodded, and cleared his throat when he noticed that Baekhyun's ears were tomato red and didn't want taunt the young couple any longer. "Anyways, what do you guys want for dinner?"

***

The search for the corrupted Royal guard was long and extensive. General Do filed through each guard, and escorted the suspicious ones into interrogation rooms.

Jongin decided to tail the General to one of these interrogations, and he regretted it as soon as he saw the General’s chilling interrogating approach against the arrested guards.

Do Kyungsoo had the prisoner convinced that he knew everything, and so there was no feeling of betrayal for them. The guards in confinement would blabber like babies when Kyungsoo’s low deep voice would ask questions. At some point, Jongin sympathised with the young guard who actually wet his pants when Kyungsoo’s loud shout was aimed at him.

After several days of this extensive investigation, a list of names was made of the guards who had admitted to taking part in the Grand Duke’s scheme. With some torture methods (that Jongin decided to not monitor -- he couldn’t afford to be even more intimidated by the General) the main assassin was eventually found.

Jongin called Chanyeol as soon as he heard the good news. While on the phone, they discussed the earliest date that the Antillian Crown Prince could visit his home country to start the official prosecution against the Grand Duke and all of his acquaintances.

Chanyeol’s father was shocked when his son told him the news upon his arrival. The King didn’t believe any of the words that were said by his son and nephew.

“Father, I know this is hard to believe, but I beg you to listen to what Jongin and General Do have to say,” Chanyeol pleaded as the King sat on the large elaborate golden throne with a blank face.

The trio stood in line: Chanyeol in the middle, Jongin fumbled with his fingers on his left and the General stood straight like a statue to his right.

“Your Majesty, I heard the Grand Duke plotting with the Defense Secretary with my very own ears!” Jongin added when Chanyeol prodded him to speak.

“Jongin, you do not realise the weight of your accusation,” the King scolded with his face set in a frown. “You are not yet familiar with how this country is ruled. You’ve barely reached adulthood and are already interfering with matters that you don’t comprehend.”

“But, Father--“ Chanyeol spoke up for his cousin. His heart ached when he realised that the King responded the same way he had done when Jongin first confronted him.

“And you, Chanyeol, I considered you above this. Spreading such an absurd rumour is immature and unwise for a future ruler.” Chanyeol closed his mouth after he heard the harsh words from his father.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat beside Chanyeol before he explained, “If Jongin’s testimony isn’t enough, we also have found the murderer himself, and more witnesses within the Royal Guards to testify, Your Majesty.” 

The King looked at the young General with surprise. “I wasn’t notified of an investigation being conducted, nor were you given any orders to do so, General Do.”

“I understand that, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo replied confidently with eyes filled with determination. “I did it of my own accord.”

The King was speechless. His gaze travelled towards his son. “Did you know about this, Chanyeol?”

He knew that he was in big trouble with whatever answer he gave, so Chanyeol decided to be honest even though he felt terribly afraid. “Yes, Father.”

“Do you realise--“

Chanyeol cut off his father’s angry response. He did not like the idea of being scolded for something that had been done for the right cause.

“We couldn’t let the Grand Duke catch the wind of all of this, otherwise his first aim would’ve been to eliminate all of the testimonies!” Chanyeol spoke heatedly due to his frustration with his father. “Don’t you understand what is at stake, Father? The Grand Duke is after your throne, and the Defense Secretary has conspired with him to reach that goal!”

Chanyeol’s father was dumbstruck by the loud words spoken by the Antillian Crown Prince.

“Let us take them into court and give them the punishment they deserve.” Chanyeol requested with a voice heavy with emotion. “They ruined our relations with a strong ally, and were taking us into war all because of a strategic scheme to take over the throne.”

“I have tried to keep it on the low from my father, but I am sure he has figured out the suspicious behavior. Hence I would like the court proceedings to be done as quickly as possible, Your Majesty,” Kyungsoo added with urgency obvious in his voice.

“And you say I should believe youngsters like you over the elders who have helped me rule Antillia for decades?” The King asked his son, not bothering to give Kyungsoo a reply. “We have no reason to lie, Father. Whereas those ‘elders’ have every reason to,” Chanyeol answered resolutely.

“Very well,” the King spoke after some time, “It seems like you three have come prepared.”

The King then sighed, his head dropping before he looked up again to meet his son’s gaze, “I am deeply saddened to hear about this betrayal, I had no idea that my brother would be behind the recent troubles we have been facing, but what’s done is done. I will arrange for the Court trials to start.”

The three young men bowed to the King, and thanked him for listening and trusting them. 

***

 _Three Years Later.._.

Chanyeol picked up the two hot steaming mugs of tea and walked to the open veranda. White netted curtains shielded the view of the beach; a few glimpses were seen of the bright blue sea and white sand when the light breeze made the curtains dance.

“Here you go, Your Majesty.” Chanyeol handed over the mug, and made sure the slender fingers were wrapped firmly around it before he let go.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun pecked his lover’s cheek as the latter settled down beside him on the large sofa bed.

The sun had just risen so the temperature hadn’t climbed to the level that most Spanish summers are famous for.

“Where do you want to go today?” Chanyeol asked once he had drank his tea. He leaned forwards to place his empty mug on the table.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun’s hands still encased his half empty mug. “I don’t want to go outside today…”

“Oh, really now?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose up, and his arms embraced his languid lover. “Then what do you have in mind?”

Baekhyun put his mug on the table before he went on to straddle his lover. “Something along the lines of this...?”

The slender fingers danced along Chanyeol’s low white v-neck shirt. They skimmed against the collarbones as his head bowed down to drop lazy kisses along the skin.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh as his hands wrapped around the shorter male’s waist to pull him closer.

“One would think that a one month honeymoon would be enough to satiate anyone’s thirst,” the young Antillian spoke with flirty grin, “but here you are asking for more.”

Baekhyun nipped against the collarbones which earned a hiss from his partner. He then began to soothe the skin with his tongue, and smiled when he heard the male below him groan as large hands palmed his behind.

“You want it just as much as I do, but you are just too shy to act upon it,” Baekhyun answered as he stuck his tongue out, and Chanyeol tried to catch it with his own mouth, but the Coudorian male moved back.

“Me, _shy_? Pfft, Baekhyun you are the shy one in this relationship,” Chanyeol rebutted strongly. To further prove his point he started to plant hard kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw, and eventually ventured down to his sensitive neck.

“Ahh--No,” Baekhyun moaned out as he leaned his head so that Chanyeol could reach his erogenous zone easily. “I am not shy, otherwise, would I’ve been able to vocalise to the whole world how much I love you?”

Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled back to stare fondly at his husband. “That’s true. It must have taken a lot of courage to propose to your ex-fiancé and want to belong in a family that your country had been ready to go to war with.”

Baekhyun raised his shoulders and chin in smugness. “Of course. I wasn’t scared of the backlash from my country nor my parents.”

“They had no room for objection.” Chanyeol rubbed his hands along the bare waist of his lover after he lifted up the thin cotton shirt the latter wore.

“From all the challenges you had to face with getting justice, it was apparent that you weren’t in the wrong, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said softly as his eyes expressed the love he had for the taller male quite openly.

Baekhyun was proud of Chanyeol. Despite all the odds that were against them, he hadn’t given up on him or his love. With the help of Jongin and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol made sure that his step-uncle and Kyungsoo’s father were punished for their wrongdoings.

It wasn’t the first time for the Antillian Prince to get lost in those emerald-rich eyes. If he could, he would spend the rest of his life just gazing at the beauty that was Byun Baekhyun. No, Park-Byun Baekhyun was the correction.

The thought of that made Chanyeol smile widely which caused Baekhyun to grin back in return. “What?” Baekhyun asked as he wondered what made his lover smile so brightly all of a sudden.

Chanyeol raised his left hand, and kissed each of the slender fingers before he pressed a hard peck against the expensive wedding band. “Just recalled that you are my husband.”

Baekhyun laughed at the lovestruck male. “It’s been three weeks, Chanyeol. We have made countless love just to celebrate that fact.”

“It’s still hard to believe though…” Chanyeol uttered tenderly before he kissed Baekhyun on the lips. He started with short kisses before they turned into long drawn out kisses that caused Baekhyun to tremble in want.

“Well, you have one week left to fully believe it. We have a kingdom to rule together afterwards,” Baekhyun managed to articulate despite his mind hazed from lust. “I can’t have you forgetting that you aren’t my husband amidst all of that.”

Chanyeol licked into Baekhyun’s mouth, and his tongue explored the small cavern thoroughly as he pulled back to let them both catch their breaths. “I will follow in your footsteps, King of Coudor.”

Baekhyun’s loud tinkling laughter was all that Chanyeol heard, and the noise of waves filtered out. “You will be King soon too. Your coronation isn’t that far away, you know.”

Chanyeol groaned with the reminder of his life’s biggest obligation that impeded upon him. “Ugh, enough of this talk.”

“It’s your responsibil--“ Baekhyun started to say before he was cut off as Chanyeol maneuvered him so he was below Chanyeol.

The Antillian Crown Prince looked below at his husband with hooded eyes of desire. “Right now, my responsibility is to make love to you”

Baekhyun confirmed that suggestive statement as he reached up to meet the addictive lips of his partner.

No one was around to hear or see the famous royal couple on their honeymoon, thanks to the isolated villa situated in a private beach on a Spanish coast. 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/tweet me on twitter @lenaa_park


End file.
